silver spawn
by Silver-Creation
Summary: A young man journeys to Japan in search of knowledge and in the hope of a normal life, but he is anything but normal. Kesen finds himself in the city of Kuoh, at the renowned Kuoh Academy. He faces ghosts from his past, arrogant Fallen Angels, and some very good looking devils who seem a little to interested. He wanted to be a normal teenager but fate thought differently.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Like I said small revisement nothing to earth shattering.**

I own nothing!

Silver Spawn

Chapter One

"I didn't want the child in the first place Leon" said a female voice loud and bitterly.

"I know dear" said a male voice soothingly.

"but we both decided to try and make things work and raise him. We can't just back out now when things aren't looking up" said the man putting some conviction at the end of his sentence.

A small boy with messy black hair and soft brown eyes sat with his back against the wall next to the door that led to the room where the man and woman were arguing. He looked up to the ceiling, tears streaming down his face. His small cheeks glistening with spent tears, eyes red and puffy, and on the lower part of his cheek where it connected with his jaw had a large hand shaped red mark. That was where his mother had slapped him for talking back to her not even ten minutes ago.

He hadn't meant to make his mother angry, he just asked a question. He just wanted to go outside and play, maybe even with some kids his age he could see playing just down the street. He thought it got mind numbingly boring in the house day after day.

'He was always in the house' he raged in his head. He didn't go to school because his mom taught him at home. So he didn't have any friends and when he saw other mothers offer play dates to her, when they were at the store, she would refuse quickly and change the topic of conversation. He really wanted to play with other kids not just by himself. It took him a while, but he finally worked up the nerve to ask her.

* * *

He had walked up to the back of the couch where he could see the tip of his mother's head sat watching her favorite t.v. drama. He built up his courage as best as he could and asked his mother if he could play outside.

"Hey mom" he said making sure he asked during a commercial.

He heard a sigh come from her lips. "What" she asked coldly.

"Can I go play outside for a bit" he said shyly but still loud enough so she could hear him. He wouldn't block her view of the t.v and he figured if she wasn't looking at him she may be ok with the idea, but sadly it hadn't worked.

She had turned to him with a scowl on her face and shouted at him."NO! Go play quietly in your room!"

His mother was a rather attractive lady with long blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and blue eyes. Her face was round but still thin. She didn't look a day over twenty five and was rather proud of that fact. She was wearing a plaid skirt and burnt orange colored sweater.

He had never questioned his mother before, but he really couldn't understand why he wasn't allowed outside. Sure he had gone places like the doctor's office when he needed a checkup. When his father couldn't watch him he went with his mother to the store, although she took him begrudgingly making her scowl the whole time. He didn't get to see anything exciting just a couple cars and the inside of one or two buildings. He wanted to do something different besides going to his room to play with his old toys that he had been playing with the past couple years.

For the first time he gathered up enough of his courage and asked the question on his mind.

"But mom why can't i go outside and play? I got all the work done you assigned me, I'll promise to be good." said the boy pleadingly.

This had been a mistake, he realized a little to late. The boy's mother jumped up from the couch and stomped around to him in a blink of an eye. She reared back her hand and slapped him so hard he fell on his butt. Putting a hand to his face, trying stop and sooth the stinging in his left cheek.

He looked up to his mother surprised, teary eyed, and a little scared. She had never hit him in the face before, maybe on the arm or the butt, but never in the face and never that hard.

"Don't you dare talk back to your mother!" she bellowed pointing down the hallway she yelled again. "Go to your room young man, right now!"

The boy scared and shocked sat there for a second before he realized his mom was still glaring at him and looked like she was rearing back for another. He shot up and not wanting to get hit a second time scurried out of the living room towards his bedroom, bumping into his father on the way.

His father was a handsome, serious looking man high cheek bones and a slim face, he had medium length light brown hair parted down the left side of his scalp and sharp brown eyes. He wore a black skin tight shirt that showed of his still fit physique and black jeans. Kesen noticed as he ran into his father that he smelled of alcohol again. His father staggered, caught his balance and swayed back and forth where he stood, looking after the boy as he hurried into his room and shut the door quickly but quietly not wanting to upset either of his parents by slamming the door.

He stood leaning against his door still holding his cheek, rubbing it slightly and rolling his neck around his shoulders trying to ease the weird feeling the slap had caused in his neck. He heard some angry shouts, some heavy footfalls, a door slam and the shouting continue although a little muffled. The boy assumed his mom and dad retreated to their bedroom to start their argument again. He chanced a glance out his door to see the television off and his parent's door closed.

He decided on a whim to listen in on the argument and at least try to understand why he was slapped. He opened the door slowly, not wanting the door to creak and announce he was out of his room. He tiptoed towards his parent's door half-way and then got on his hands and knees and crawled the rest of the way. He leaned up against the wall to listen in on the argument, luckily his parents were still shouting so he didn't need to press his ear to the wall or door.

"You didn't need to hit him for asking a simple question." he heard his father yell in a deep voice.

"The boy had the nerve to talk back to me, what was I supposed to do." she countered.

"Something other than that, make up a lie, tell him you were too tired to come and keep an eye on him" his father countered back irritatedly. He continued " I know you hate the boy but to out right hit him will just get the cops called on us if anyone sees the red mark."

His eyes widened, what did he mean she hated him. He heard his mother's voice again.

"Don't get all high and mighty on me. You drink from before you get home till you fall asleep and on your days off it's from morning to night with your drinking. You almost fell on your ass when he bumped into you on the way to his room, how sloshed are you right now Leon. You hate the boy so much you can't even look at him sober for crying out loud!"

* * *

That's where we find the boy sitting against the wall, cheeks wet from tears, and a large red mark on his cheek.

He couldn't believe his ears. Not one but both of his parents hated him and didn't want him to begin with, he had wondered why he always saw anger in his mothers eyes when she looked at him, and regret in his fathers.

'Why though?' he asked to himself. He never got in trouble, he never until a few minutes ago talked back to his parents. He always listened to what they said, he never broke one rule. He was a good student and always understood what his mother tried to teach him right away. He always thought his mother loved him deep down, if she home schooled him like she did, he figured she didn't want him to go to school because she would miss him.

'I guess it's because she is embarrassed of me or something' he thought sadly. His father's shouting brought him back to reality.

"What do you mean give him up for adoption" his father yelled

"Don't act like you never thought of it" she screamed. She continued with ice in her voice, "it's either he goes to the church or we get a divorce and you take him. I want my freedom and my youth back. I don't want to be a mother, I barely want to be a wife, but if we send him away, me and you, we can work on us. Be what we used to be again." she finished with hope in her voice.

Silence fell in the room and the air became thick with anxiety and despair out in the hallway. He sat there waiting for his dad to say something. Hoping against hope his dad didn't want to get rid of him. He started to breath heavy as the wait grew longer and longer. He couldn't take it, he wanted to run in at tell them he would be a good boy and wouldn't talk back again. But he stayed still not wanting to risk getting in trouble for being out of his room and give them more of a reason to send him away.

"I don't want to lose you Ashley, right now you are all i got" he finally sputtered

His eyes went wide once again with the realization that he was to be thrown away.

"We need to work on us before we raise a child, we weren't happy then, so we were never gonna be happy with a kid in the picture Leon" she said softly.

"I know, the idea of having a kid with you sounded so good to me back then, it still kind of does to be honest, but if your not happy then i'm not happy. I can't force you to be happy, so if this is what you want, then I'm for it all the way." he finished

He still couldn't believe his ears, here he was the basic definition of the perfect child and he still wasn't wanted.

"What do we tell the neighbors and our parents?" he heard his father say.

"Simple" she started "We tell the neighbors he went to live with some relatives and then we move away. They don't really care, it's not like we talk much to them anyway."

"And our parents?" he asked.

"That's not so simple" she sighed. She sat and thought about it for a second before she finally came up with something " just tell them the truth i guess, if we get it done quick enough they can't fight our decision or force us to change our minds, and we both know the church would take him immediately"

Silence once again spread through the house. The boy sat there and just waited not fully comprehending what was going to happen to him, and how soon it was going to happen.

"When" he heard his father say.

"We'll take him to the church in the morning," she answered.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Tried to make it a little longer this time. I'm new at this so if i make any mistakes just let me know. :)

Silver Spawn

Chapter 2

A much older boy opened his eyes to the blinding sun peaking through his window. He looked up to the bright white ceiling of his room at the inn he'd been staying. He moved his hand to his left cheek, feeling some sort of phantom pain from the slap his mother had given him that day. He looked at his hand finally realizing it had touched something wet. He was surprised to see a clear liquid on his fingertips glistening in the morning sun light. He covered his eyes with his hand and held it there for a few seconds before letting it fall back down beside him leaving him looking at the ceiling once again. He sighed and sat up in bed and looked out the window to see a bright cloudless morning.

"Tears" he muttered softly shaking his head.

"So much for getting over the past" he muttered again looking up to the ceiling once more

He chuckled "if the alpha could see me now, he would have smacked me up side the head.

Pushing his hand through his short raven black hair he sighed one last time pulled the blankets off of him and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Pulling himself up and out of bed he slowly walked over to the window to look out over the city he had arrived in a week ago. His eyes refocusing to see himself in the reflection of the window standing there shirtless with bed head. Looking into his own eyes he couldn't help but to think back on how he went from a scared little kid like the one he just dreamt about, to the man he was now.

* * *

That night after listening in on his parents plans on abandoning him, he felt something inside of him break. He didn't know what and he didn't really care to be honest, his parents were ditching him to "live free" as his mother put it, so he didn't find that broken piece inside of him all that important at the moment.

He had stayed up all night that night trying to think of what was going to happen to him after they took him to the church. He even speculated what his parents were going to say to him once they got there. He still didn't understand why in the first place. He was a good student thanks to his mother, or thanks to her attitude towards him. He made sure anything she had explained to him the first time he understood, so he didn't upset her.

That was another thing he didn't understand if she had hated him so much why did she homeschool him in the first place. Wouldn't she want him out of the house and away from her as much as possible. Not coupt up inside with her at all times of the day. There was a lot he didn't understand ,and figured since he was getting tossed away, he never would. He laid there crying for awhile, laid there angry and muttering to himself for a while. He didn't know what to feel so decided to try and get some sleep.

He laid there tossing and turning for some time before his Dad came in to wake him at four in the morning. His dad handed him a old back pack and told him to gather some clothes for a couple days. Picking out his favorite t-shirts, pants, shorts, and underwear. He stuffed them into the big compartment of the pack and zipped it up and walked slowly out into the living room to wait for his mom and dad.

He sat there waiting for a couple minutes before his parents finally decided to show themselves. He noticed that they weren't looking him in the eye through out the conversation. They had just simply said that they were going for a trip to a church a couple of counties over. He didn't ask questions just did as he was told and hopped in the car and waited to be thrown away.

The car ride took forever in his opinion, but didn't really matter to him. He had chanced a look at his mother in the front of the car. She was looking at the window staring at the passing scenery. He still didn't know what to think, he thought about saying something but didn't get a chance to as the car came to a stop.

He looked out the window of the car to see a massive old church that looked well taken care of, it didn't have that falling apart feel. He stepped out of the car and waited for his parents before he just walked away. The ushered him forward to the front steps up and to a massive wooden door with elaborate designs of angles and demons at war. He looked towards his parents as they called his name.

His mother handed him an envelope and told him to give it to who ever ran the church. He nodded his understanding, and to his surprise she hugged him tightly to her chest. If he wasn't confused earlier now he surely was, 'why would she hug a child she hates?' he wondered. He shook those questions out of his head. It didn't matter anyway they were still here to throw him away no need to get hopeful.

When she released him he sighed mentally, he didn't know what to do and figured he would just take the matter out of their hands. He looked up at them and looked them straight in the eyes. Both his parents felt uncomfortable with his brown eyes seeming to stare right through them. His voice held all of his emotions from the last twelve hours. From udder sadness, anger , despair, desperate, to resigned.

"Mom, Dad" he said slowly

Making sure he had their attention he told them sincerely.

"I'm sorry"

When it looked like they were about to speak he turned on his heel and banged on the door with his knuckles as hard as he could. He just wanted to get all this over with, if they didn't want him in their lives he didn't want them in his life. loud bangs echoed inside the church. He turned back to his parents to see them hurrying to the car. They chanced one last look at their son they were abandoning to notice he had turned to watch them run away. He shook his head and turned his back on them as the massive door opened revealing an old nun with a massive amount of wrinkles on her face. He heard tires squeal the rev of the engine and silence as he handed the envelope his mother gave him to the old nun. She read it her brow furrowing in concentration and her face fell. She looked back to the boy standing in front of her a tear falling from her eye.

"Come in young man don't be shy" she said with a smile on her face

* * *

He walked over to the mirror and stared at himself and smiled. He really had come along way. Gone was the scared little eight year old boy abandoned in front of the church, scared and angry. In front of him was the reflection of a young confident man of seventeen. He had gotten taller with time obviously, he now stood at a tall 6 feet 3 inches. With short messy black hair, shorter on the sides and a little longer on top. He liked to style his hair for special occasions but left it messy most of the time. He had broad shoulders with a muscular build but not to overly so, he hated the look of bulging veiny muscles that some body builders would attain through unnecessary bulking. Big muscles slowed you down so he had attained a nice medium allowing for swift movement but not lacking power.

He looked to his left shoulder looking at the massive scarred bite mark that reached to his collarbone and wrapped around the top of his shoulder ending at the start of the shoulder blade. He shook his head not trying to think about his time at the church or his later exile, but was dragged from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. Reaching out with his senses he could tell it was the elderly housekeeper that managed the building.

"Mr. Helsing" she yelled through the door.

"You asked me to wake you up so you wouldn't be late to your first day of school" she said as she continued knocking.

While smiling he moved to his door and opened it quickly. Keeping the smile on his face he looked at the old woman that was nice enough to come wake him up.

"Thank you Mrs. Rika" he said sincerely.

"It's only been a week since i got here and I already don't know what i'd do without you" he smiled.

She smiled and looked him up and down noticing his state of undress and her smile changed into a lecherous grin.

"No thanks necessary young man, the state in which you answer the door is reward enough" she finished with a small wink.

He laughed " If you were only a few years younger i would definitely try to steal you from your husband" he finished kissing her hand softly.

She blushed but didn't keep it long as she whispered "I won't tell if you don't"

He laughed again as he heard an old male voice chime in to the conversation.

"I heard that you scarlet woman" said a older man walking up and kissing his wife on the cheek.

He turned to the young man "and i don't need you being a bad influence on her, all she talks about with her friends now is about the sweet handsome young man staying with us." said the old inn keeper.

He shook his head and smiled " no need to worry Mr. Azuma if i haven't been able to steal her yet obviously I lack something in which has her so attached to you."

The woman patted her husband's cheek and smiled affectionately at him. She turned her gaze back to the young man. "Breakfast will be ready shortly Mr. Helsing"

He sighed at her dramatically and shook his head an nodded his understanding "Thank you i'll be down in a few minutes, and please call me Kesen" They both nodded and went back down the hall.

He smiled after them and shut the door to get ready for his first day at Kuoh Academy.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry if the pacing is a little slow for you but I wanna get all the back story out in the open, and then start on the present. Don't worry though just one more chapter after this one of back story then we move on.

Silver Spawn

Chapter 3

Once he closed the door to the the retreating old couple he realized how lucky he was to find such nice people to stay with.

* * *

He didn't know anyone in Japan and didn't have much money to his name. He had lucked out when he saw a old woman dressed in a grey sweater, long black skirt, and with her black and greying hair tied up in a messy bun. Walking down the street struggling with some grocery bags. 'She looked to be in her sixties' he thought as, he ran over and offered to help carry them back to her home when it looked like she was about to fall over. The old woman had readily agreed. So now he found himself carrying four large bags filled with who knows what, following a little old lady up the street.

She had asked him what a foreigner like him was doing in the city. He had confessed to her that he had transferred to a school near by and was looking for a place to stay while he was in town for the next year. He also told her he didn't have much money and that he was going to need to find a job so he could afford rent and the basic necessities. As they continued to walk she had told him about the inn she and her husband owned in town. She talked about how her husband was getting older and wasn't able to do a lot of the things around the inn when it came to maintenance anymore.

They stopped in front of a old wooden two story building, that seemed to be in great shape for how old the architecture looked. He followed her inside and noticed the inside looked to be in better shape than the outside. The walls and ceiling looked to be updated, and had a good crisp paint job in the color of a clear sky blue. He placed his shoes in the designated area and continued after the woman into the kitchen were he sat the bags on the counter ready to be put away. As he was setting the bags down as a old man walked in a kissed the woman on the cheek and asked her how the market place was, he assumed the man was her husband.

The man looked to be about the same age as his wife and had a full head of long grey slicked back hair. He wore a similar sweater to his wife's with a nice pair of black slacks and black dress shoes. He looked to be in good shape for someone his age but noticed how stiff he walked and figured he probably had a shitty knee and a bad back.

"And who might you be?" he asked

"Kesen sir, Kesen Helsing" he said offering his hand to shake, mentally asking himself if he should have bowed instead as the old man looked at him. The man smiled and took his hand in a firm grip and shook.

"A foreigner eh, don't see to many around her. How did my wife con you into carrying her bags?" he chuckled as his wife swatted him on the arm.

"I didn't do no such thing, this nice young man was kind enough to help me without my asking for help"

Kesen smiled at the man "It's true I couldn't let a beautiful young women struggle with heavy bags all the way home now could I"

"Oh such a flatterer as well as handsome and sweet, I bet the young ladies just flock to you" she said blushing and grinning ear to ear.

"Ah, i see… you were trying to steal her weren't you, sorry kid won't work she is absolutely nuts about me" he chuckled good naturedly.

"You caught me" he laughed and turned to the old lady smiling at him

He smiled back "well since your home safe and sound m'lady, this is where i take my leave" he said taking a bow and sweeping his right hand across his chest bowing like a night or a prince "it was nice meeting you Mr and Mrs."

"Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself and it seems my wife didn't either" said the old man rubbing the back of his head a little embarrassed. "The name's Azuma, Azuma Tanaka and this is my wife Rika" said the old man finally introducing himself.

The messy haired young man smiled a nodded to them and started making his way back to the front door. He was just about to reach for his shoes when he heard the woman speak.

"Wait one second if you could" he heard her yell from in the kitchen. He heard talking coming from the the other room and then the man's laughter when they finally stepped out and walked over to him.

"Like i was telling you earlier my husband isn't able to move around like he used to anymore, so we were going to hire someone to help out around the place so he didn't have to strain himself. So we were wondering if you would be interested, we could hire you in exchange for a room and meals that way you could focus more on your studies, after all you did come all the way from America for schooling" she said with a hopeful expression on her wrinkling face.

He looked at them, shock apparent on his face as they smiled at him. It's not like he didn't appreciate the offer but it was all so sudden, he barely knew them for not even a half an hour and they were offering him a place to stay. He was touched and also a little apprehensive of the idea. He didn't know these people and he didn't trust easily now a days because of what he's been through with his parents, the church, and the pack. In his experience no one was that nice or cared that much unless there was something in it for them. Granted they did say he would be working around the place to pay for his needs but still, that didn't add up to what a price for the room and food would cost all together.

"Why would you do something like that for someone you don't even know" he asked quite simply. He was confused and if there was one feeling he didn't like it was the feel of confusion when he couldn't figure something out. "I could be a serial killer for all you know and your just gonna offer me a place to stay when the price doesn't equal the reward. I mean working here shouldn't equal the price of the room on a daily basis not to mention food and utilities." he finished skepticism in his voice as he stared at them with cold brown eyes.

The old couple were shocked he didn't jump at the chance, young people in their opinion were lazy and didn't like to work. They saw in his eyes that he didn't trust easy and had experience with people that had hurt him in the past. They looked at him again and saw an expressionless face and hollow eyes form to his features like a second face he was so used to putting on, if they didn't have enough experience with their old age, they wouldn't have been able to catch feelings his eyes had conveyed in that instant before he formed that expressionless mask he now wore.

"I know your not some lousy criminal or serial killer as you put it because of your eyes dear. They can show people, who know what to look for, a lot about themselves. You have kind eyes and a good heart, we can see that easily enough. You also have an air about you that makes us want to like and trust you." she walked up to him and placed her hand on his cheek. "I also saw great pain in your eyes when you asked that question just now and it pains me to see someone as young and caring as you have already dealt with people that shouldn't have gained that trust you guard so much." she said her voice a conveying the sadness she felt in her heart for him.

"To answer your question though" added the man after the tall young man stared down at his wife's face for a few seconds searching for any deceit in her words and her dark brown eyes. When he looked over to him, Azuma continued "We simply think it's the right thing to do, and someone as young as you shouldn't have to worry about a job and a place to live while your still in high school no less". He smiled teasingly at his wife " and besides i think my wife has a crush on ya, so she wants to keep you around to compliment her and for you to be some young eye candy for her to gaze at morning, noon, and night.". The old man laughed out loud at the blush on his wife's face as she glared at him.

She turned and smiled up at kesen with a lecherous grin. "He isn't wrong you know, i do so love some sexy eye candy"

Kesen couldn't help it, he laughed so hard tears came rolling down his cheeks at Rika's words. Tears still glistening on his cheeks he bent down and hugged the old pervy lady picking her up off the ground.

"Oh he's strong to, thats a big plus to the sexy department and the work one" she said as she laughed at his antics. Looking over to her husband who was laughing at his antics as well and at his wife's words. She then heard him whisper so softly in her ear that if she hadn't stopped laughing in that instant to catch her breath she wouldn't have heard it. It was a simple four words said with so much emotion that she had to hold back tears as she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him back just as fiercely.

"Thank you…So much" he said

She sniffed and whispered back into his ear.

"You're welcome sweetheart"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this one took me a little bit and i'm sorry if it feels rushed. Don't be afraid to let me know what you think. The real start to our story starts next chapter so stay tuned. Sorry if there is any grammer errors.

I don't own High School DxD

Silver Spawn

Chapter 4

He thought back to that day with a smile as he fished out his new uniform from one of the boxes he hadn't had a chance to unpack yet and laid it out on his bed. He wouldn't admit it out loud but the only reason he decided on Kuoh Academy was because of the uniform. Kesen figured if he had to wear a uniform everyday for the next year he would wear one he enjoyed. The uniform consisted of of a black blazer with white accents over a white long-sleeved button down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black slacks, and brown dress shoes. Although that black ribbon had to go, he hoped no one on the faculty staff would make a big deal about it.

After laying his clothes out for the day he proceeded to his small morning workout routine of one hundred push-ups, sit-ups, and pull-ups. He had done this workout so much for the past years he pretty much did it on auto-pilot now. He thought about upping the number of repetitions but didn't want to bulk up to much. 'He would do his actual workout after school anyways no need to over do it' he thought. Dropping from the removable pull-up bar he put in the bathroom door way, he walked to the shower and turned it on to warm up. He looked back to the mirror and saw the end of the scar on his shoulder and sighed. Stepping into the shower he started to wash his hair as he thought about the past.

* * *

The church had been welcoming but he could tell they didn't want to take care of another child on top of the twenty already living there, so they had tried to get his name from him so they could contact his parents or other relatives. Kesen gave them his first name but making it a point to clam up when asked his last name. He thought it could piss off his parents if he just showed back up at the house and honestly considered it but decided against it, because he really rather not be around if he was just gonna be a nuisance. The church head had tried everything he could to make the boy talk but came away with nothing. The priest decided to just send him for the mandatory check up and have the doctor draw some blood and send it for a DNA test.

The doctor that was working for the church nearly had a heart attack at the results the DNA test. The boy that had just been basically thrown at the church door was a descendant of the legendary famous monster slayer Van Helsing. The church kept good records throughout the years and had their database cross referenced with the American authorities databases. So there was no mistaking his lineage. He made a call to his contact at the vatican and told them of his discovery and the boys circumstances.

The vatican was quick to react and swooped up eight year old Kesen as quick as they could and sent him to Italy. To say Kesen was surprised was an understatement, he sat there in a first class seat on an airplane with someone from a church in Italy wondering why they needed to see him. Sure he was apparently a descendent of someone famous but that didn't mean he was special. When he had arrived in Italy he had been given shock after shock. He had been told that things like monsters angels and devils were real, he was also shown a monster right there as they took him to some sort of training facility. He stood and watched a girl just a little older than him, fought what looked like a man with glowing blue eyes, thick hair coating his jawline, and his eyebrow ridge grew outward down to his nose that looked close to that of an animal. Then he changed further into a giant wolf on its hind legs. Standing upright like it was natural, thick hair coated its body and then it roared. He just stared slack jawed while the head priest told him he would be trained to fight all kinds of monsters, and that they would be starting right away. He couldn't really say no they were taking care of him after all, and he didn't have anywhere to go.

So he trained like his life depended on it, he figured if there were things like that monster they had showed him out in the world then learning how to protect himself was a good thing. Plus if he didn't do what they asked of him then what would happen to him then, nothing good he imagined. Physical training, martial arts, weapons training, firearms training, the history of the three factions, and any and every monster hunting do's and don'ts you could think of were drilled into his head. He learned to kill werewolves, vampires, ghouls, wendigos, ect. He found the actual fighting came rather easy to him he could follow the monsters inhuman movements and react accordingly. His trainers all said he great reflexes and instincts for someone his age, and could already rival them at the age of twelve. The year he turned fifteen had been the year the church turned their backs on him.

He had been sent to America to search for a pack of werewolves and learn what they were up to, he did not expect to be bitten on the shoulder by the alpha of the werewolves. 'Why did it have to be a werewolf that got the drop on him' he thought to himself. Werewolves were the only thing that passed on the 'disease' he was told to call it, by a single bite. He had been pissed off and went after the head werewolf with revenge on his mind. It took him a couple weeks to track it down while trying to deal with the changes the bite had done to him. His strength, speed, reflexes, and senses were all heightened thanks to his training at the church but the bite made everything unbearable, it was like he was a new born baby again and was still getting used to his body. Running faster and jumping higher was all well and good but with his new strength he was crushing things just by picking them up and getting headaches from his super hearing and sight. Not to mention trying to control his anger so he wouldn't shift in public when someone bumped into him.

He found the son of a bitch that had bitten him and slit his throat ear to ear unknowingly stealing the power of an alpha. He then turned to the betas he left behind and killed them as well adding to his own power just a bit more making him all the more stronger overall. He had been told that when an alpha looses its pack it loose the power that had made him an alpha in the first place but that didn't happen to him. The mark of an alpha is simple glowing red irises in his eyes, and when he had checked himself in the mirror red stared back at him. He had heard researchers at the church hypothesis about what would happen if a alpha killed it's own pack, that the alpha would retain the power and add to his own with the betas deaths.

* * *

He had tried to go back to the church and hoped they would see reason, but all he was met with were hateful glares, guns, and silver swords. People he had considered friends had turned their backs on him or were trying to kill him now. It had happened again and this time he wasn't as forgiving as he was with his parents. He tried to leave peacefully but sadly that didn't happen. He walked out of the doors with tears in his eyes and blood on his clothes. He tried not to kill but some were persistent and kept on trying so he let go of all his anger and changed into the monster they saw him as, and killed ten priests and fellow monster hunters.

He had wandered for some time trying to get a grip on his power, isolating himself from society and people all together. He had come across another pack of werewolves and sought training from the resident alpha of the pack. This alpha wasn't kind but could see if he didn't help Kesen out he would lose control and bring more notice to the packs of North America if he was left unchecked. The alpha had three ways of dealing with new werewolves, one way was peaceful teaching them to find an anchor or someone they wished to stay human for. The second was just as peaceful, they would repeat a mantra or a code over and over again and focus on each word. The last was pain, intense severe pain that would force him to let go of his instincts to control the beast and just let it free.

Sadly nothing was really working for him he had tried all three options and still hadn't yielded any results so far. The alpha had given up trying to teach him the usual methods and decided to try something unorthodox. He would teach him something called senjutsu, wich would enable him to control his life force and the life force around him calming his spirit would be the best way to control the beast. Throughout his training he would slowly but surely grasp the concepts that he was unable to before and through that he had learned control and focus.

The pack he was with didn't trust him and made sure to let him know any chance they could. He would eat alone at meals unless the alpha to pity on him and sat with him for a few minutes. He slept on the outside of their camp and wasn't allowed in unless the alpha was there. Sure he could barge his way in after all he was an alpha to he just wasn't their alpha. It had come to a head when the hunters from the church were on their trail. The pack had spoken that he was a liability and that now that he had finally learned control that he should be on his way. He disagreed that he had learned everything that the alpha could teach him but stopped when he saw it was basically twenty on one. The alpha taking pity on him told him that he had learned the art of senjutsu in Asia more specifically Japan.

So deciding to split there before the alpha had to really make his decision, he had already known what it would be anyway. He figured the alpha telling him about Japan was really telling Kesen to get lost anyways, decided to head for Asia and learn more about senjutsu and anything else he could to help his control.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower he dried himself off and went to brush his teeth, while brushing he stared into his own eyes, they started to glow a faint red and he felt his heart race quicken, thinking about all the shit in his past pissed him off and sometimes he still had a hard time controlling his temper. He slammed his eyes shut and muttered over and over again.

"The day, the night, and people"

As he finished brushing his teeth and getting ready for school he kept muttering the same phrase to himself. He looked into the mirror and took a look at himself.

"Looking good" he smiled at his reflection

The uniform fit him perfectly not to bagy but not form fitting either, he looked at the ribbon that was supposed to go on his collar but just stuffed it into his pocket with his phone. Muttering to himself again the same phrase as he headed to the door to his room so he could go down stairs for breakfast. The phrase may have been a little to broody for his taste but it worked and it reminded him that he could only really rely on his self.

'What three things never stick around?' he would ask himself in his head and would reply out loud with " the day, the night, and people".


	5. Chapter 5

Silver Spawn

Chapter 5

He walked into the kitchen to find Azuma sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper and Rika fussing about the kitchen still fixing breakfast. He smiled and sat down across from the old man and spoke.

"Anything interesting?" he asked Azuma about the morning edition of the paper.

The old man looked from the paper in his hands to the messy haired young man sitting across from him and shook his head.

"Nah things are pretty quiet though there have been a small string of murders happening around the city as of late" said Azuma a little sadly " they're all younger men and women around the ages of sixteen and twenty years old, the police can't seem to find a suspect or even a pattern to the killings but assures that they are making some headway in the investigation" he finished shaking his head.

Kesen thought that was rather odd and if he wasn't 'retired' he would have looked into it himself but thought he shouldn't make waves while he was in Japan. Last thing he needed was the Japanese authorities getting suspicious of him or god forbid he alerted the church of his whereabouts. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Rika's voice.

"You be sure to be careful on your first day of school today we don't want to find you dead in a gutter just after your first week here" she said with a serious tone in her voice. He appreciated them welcoming him into their home but he was still wary of them and was waiting for them to throw him out when he did anything to upset them. He still appreciated the sentiment anyhow and nodded his head in understanding

"Don't worry about a thing I may be young but i can take care of myself" he smiled at the gray haired women trying to reassure her that he would be alright. She smiled back as she placed a plate and bowl in front of him.

He looked to the table and thanked Rika for the meal and dug in immediately. He was still getting used to Japanese food but Rika's cooking was the exception, he was always able to eat what she cooked no problem. He was curious how his first day of school in Japan was going to go, he knew Japanese pretty well as well as their written language. He knew their society valued respect, so he figured if he was just respectful he could fly under the radar, as he ate he reminded himself why he was in this country in the first place.

Senjutsu? Senjutsu is as the Alpha had taught him the art of chakra manipulation or harnessing one's own life-force and turning it into a constant current. The Alpha was never clear on what that had meant but had told him that senjutsu could help him control his shifting by forcibly calming down the rapid current of life energy the transformation introduced into his system. It has a lot of other added benefits along with sensing others auras and boosting his speed, strength, and overall toughness. The Alpha also told him that senjutsu has a fatal flaw in which if used in an incorrect manner he could take in the malice and ill will that flows in the world and end up corrupting himself.

He came to Japan to learn more about senjutsu so he wouldn't end up corrupting himself like the Alpha had told him. He didn't know where to start or who to ask but he had to start somewhere and doing it as a student would be slightly easier and plus he had never gone to a school before and decided to try since he would be too old in the next year.

He finished his food and said his thanks once a again. He excused himself and ran up the stairs to his room to grab his school bag and phone. He didn't really need the phone he had no one to call and no one to call him except maybe the Alpha, but he kept one anyways just in case he needed him. No matter how reluctant he was the Alpha still helped him and he would repay that debt with his life if needed. He looked at his phone and noticed the time and bolted for the door. He ran down the hallway toward the the stairs and jumped down. He landed easily at the bottom and to his horror right in front of Rika and Azuma.

"What the heck are you doing boy you could hurt yourself doing a stunt like that" yelled a shocked Azuma

Kesen tried to play it off as no big deal and kept on to the front door "i'm fine no harm done i'm just running late and need to set out" he called back pulling the door open and smiling back at them. "Wish me luck"

"Good luck" they called back still shocked.

* * *

The messy haired young man ran down the streets of Kuoh heading towards the academy. He didn't know where it was but he knew the general direction and that was all he really needed. As he was running he looked around found an empty street and and took off down it. While making sure no one was around he gathered some aura to his legs and jumped. He skyrocketed towards the roof a two story house, wind whistling in his ears, he grabbed the edge of the roof with both hands and launched himself into the air once again. When he reached the peak of his jump he looked around the city trying to spy the school.

He spotted a large four story building in the distance with smaller buildings surrounding the larger one. He started to fall and looked down and waited for the impact on the small house. As his feet touched down he rolled breaking his fall and kept moving jumping from one house to the other making sure to keep out of sight of the people below.

The young werewolf kept on with his shortcut until he was about a block away and descended onto the streets with the normal students walking to school. As he continued walking with the batch of students that were making their way to the entrance he felt something weird in the air and stopped to analyze the feeling. He couldn't place it the feeling didn't give him a dangerous impression but it wasn't exactly welcoming either. He shook his head and continued on to the front of the school with the other kids.

As he walked he noticed that there was a bunch more girls than boys walking to school and that had reminded him that this school had recently become a co-ed school rather than an all girl one. He laughed to himself if he was any other teenage guy he would be jumping for joy being surrounded by young beautiful women but that thought had never really registered with him till now. He wasn't interested in having a relationship or really having anything to do with the opposite sex. He wasn't homosexual, not at all but at the church he was taught how to put his mission on lock a see it through and not let anything distract him from that goal. He may not be working towards God's mission anymore, but right now he had his own mission. That mission right now was to figure out his transformations and senjutsu, so he didn't have worry about becoming a bloodthirsty monster every month on the full moon.

He walked into the school and immediately the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He felt someone watching him and looked around trying to find who was there, but found nothing until he felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around to find a young glasses wearing woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way to her knees, with split bangs and heterochromic eyes. Her left being a dark violet and her right a light brown, wearing the girl academy uniform. The girls uniform consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. He did notice in the back of his mind she was a rather good looking and had a great figure and she was pretty busty. He shook his head ridding himself of those kind of thoughts.

He looked back to the girl smiled as she gave him a serious look. "Are you the new transfer student starting today?" she asked rather sternly. He only nodded and stared at her when he noticed her face stayed in that stern expression a rather familiar mask fell over his features, his training from the church kicked in when he felt suspicious of someone. She looked nice enough but her aura felt different from a normal human, he didn't know why, 'he really needed to figure out this senjutsu shit' he thought to himself.

He looked to the girl "yes i start today my name is Kesen Helsing" he said making a quick bow.

She nodded "i see that is quite an interesting surname you have i've only heard of a Van Helsing in story books. I didn't think it was a common name in europe?" she asked

He nodded "yeah it really just a name i found in an old story book and took the name as my own." "why is that" she asked not hesitating "none of your business" said Kesen just as quickly and a little venom in his voice looking down at her.

He didn't like the third degree from some random person he just met. "Listen I need to get to the student council office, I don't have time to tell some random chick I just met my life story so if you would excuse me" he bowed and started to walk away but was stopped by the same girl.

"Well you're in luck because I happen to be the vice president of the student council." she said with the same expressionless look.

He kept an equal expressionless face as he nodded " well that saves me time then can you take me to your office or at least point me in the right direction."

She nodded back " I can escort you there" she said as she turned around and headed down the hallway.

The young man followed but a few paces behind not really wanting to strike up conversation with the rude vice president. He didn't know what he did to get on her bad side but he didn't really care he wasn't in Japan to make friends he was here to learn. He wasn't really concerned how people thought of him all his life people just used him or threw him away he would live for himself now not anyone else.

He walked after the black haired girl through twist and turns and for some reason he thought he was walking to his death. He had half a mind just to bust out through a window and leave this town. He couldn't understand it, why was this young woman making him feel this way and why did this school make him feel uneasy.

He walked up to the door that the girl was knocking on and waited for her to let him in, he hoped this didn't go bad he didn't need more trouble.

He heard a woman's voice give permission to enter and the door opened.


	6. Chapter 6

Silver Spawn

Chapter 6

The door opened and the vice president ushered him inside the small but spacious room. It looked a little fancy for a school student council room but he didn't really know much about decorating so shook off the thought and focused on the only other occupant to the room.

Behind the large desk on the far side of the room sat a young woman. She was a bespectacled girl with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She looked to be serious and intelligent, and from the looks of her enjoyed her job in the student council.

" I assume that your the new transfer student that supposed to start today, Kesen Helsing if i remember right" at his nod she continued "I'm the student council president Sona Shitori and you've already met my vice Tsubaki Shinra. All new students come to the student council's office for an orientation of sorts. Usually it would be that you would have to go to the faculty room and speak to the staff but here the staff gives the student council authority to run the school as we see fit. Only when needed will the staff make their presence known and weigh in on important discussions such as punishment and finances and ect. So if you ever have a problem come to me or the members of the student council if there are any problems you wish to address. If you would like we can give you a tour of the school and help find your class room so you don't get lost. I know starting over in school can be a little overwhelming so if you have any questions feel free to ask"

He nodded again at the speech the petite student council president recited as if it was scripted. He noticed that this girl gave off the same feeling as the other does and was starting to think maybe it was just common in this school. He even thought they could be one of those psychics he's heard about, that would explain the different aura that the two displayed. He had a nagging feeling there was more to it than that but decided to let it go. It wasn't his job to investigate the wierd or supernatural anymore.

"I have to say I'm rather surprised that a school would allow a student council so much free reign and authority." he finished the statement matter of factly. That was really truly surprising to him. Why give so much power and responsibility to students who are not even allowed to drink or sign up for their countries military service.

"The teachers and principal feel it necessary to give the students a look into adulthood by being mature and responsible enough to solve their own problems without being babysat as the term goes" she answered his question with relative ease and continued. "I assure you that this student council will be helpful when needed and fair if should disputes between students arise. The staff and principal wouldn't let just anyone be the president with the rules they have in place. We go through background checks and mental evaluations for positions on the council."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing or you weren't qualified, just surprised is all. It's quite different than the states or europe." he said apologizing incase he offended her. "It's quite nice actually dealing with someone that doesn't look down on you for your age and lack of experience in the real world."

She nodded "I agree, I tell you this so if the occasion ever arose in which you questioned why I was appointed president you would already know beforehand. As for rules and guidelines of this school you will find it all in the student handbook and as for locations of the school you can check the map." she said as she slid a small booklet and folded up piece of paper across her desk toward the messy haired young man.

He walked up and bowed in thanks and appreciation and to the young woman seated behind the desk. He opened them there for a quick glance to make sure he got what he needed and bowed again. "Thank you, you have been most helpful"

She gave him a small smirk. "I appreciate you being so formal but you don't have to be overly formal. Most students and most teachers would not care if you would have just said thank you. I see this quite a lot in foreign students and if you wish to fit in you would need to find some middle ground. Not disrespectful but not like a soldier addressing his commanding officer either"

He nodded his understanding. "Thank you for the advice"

"You are welcome… so do you wish for a tour or would you rather explore" she asked

"If you could show me to my classroom that should be fine I'll figure things out as i go and i think I've wasted enough of your time" he held up the booklet and map. "Plus you have already been plenty helpful as it is" he smiled.

"If you could wait outside the door I'll have someone escort you shortly." she finished looking to the papers on her desk.

He walked outside and sat on a small bench placed by the door. He leant his head back against the wall and let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that the conversation didn't go horribly wrong. She did send danger receptors off in his head but she seemed nice enough although she would look a lot prettier if she lost that stern and serious expression. His ears twitched and he heard the conversation the president and vice president were having in the other room. Sometimes he quite enjoyed the powers the bite had given him he was faster and stronger, but the small things like heightened senses was something he enjoyed. Being able to see perfectly in the dark, and smelling things one might note notice was his own secret thrill. Although he had rather not smell somethings, he didn't need to find out when trash day was at the inn he could smell it all over the street. He focused his ears to the occupants behind the door next to him and stayed quiet.

"Why didn't you question him on why he came here or why he chose this school Sona" said the long haired girl, Tsubaki if he remembered right. She had never actually introduced herself now that he thought about it but focused in on the discussion as Sona spoke up.

"Because Tsubaki I had no reason to and if I start asking him questions right away he will just keep quiet, no one likes their privacy invaded" she countered

It was quiet for a bit until he heard Sona speak again. "What did you do?"He assumed she had a guilty expression for the student council president to ask her that question.

"I may have already asked him some questions about his name and why he chose it" she spoke with what Kesen heard a little guilt in her voice.

He heard a sigh from the bespectacled woman " so that's why he looked apprehensive when he walked in here. You had to ask about the one thing that would raise a red flag with him."

"I'm sorry Sona"

"It's not that big of a deal just a minor setback is all. I trust you will hold your tongue around him for now"

He assumed the silence meant she nodded her answer. He figured that they must have something to do with the supernatural now because Sona was upset she asked him about his name. He had after all been pretty famous after all, among some circles any way, as a monster hunter for the church. Some even thought him to be an Exorcist because he worked for the church. That couldn't be further from the truth, sure he prayed but the church required him to, not because he was a devoted believer. He was shook from his focus by another student walking up to him and telling him to follow him to his new classroom.

He followed after him just missing the end of a conversation mentioning a peerage prospect.

* * *

The boy had walked Kesen to his classroom and told him to knock on the door and the teacher would help him from that point on. So now he stood in front of the classroom about to knock on the door but something stopped him. He turned to his right to see what had to be the most beautiful woman he could say he had ever seen. She had porcelain white skin and soft blue eyes that were staring straight at him, She had long crimson red hair that reached down to her thighs. She had bangs covering her forehead and longer ones framing her face. She also had a small strand of hair that was sticking up from the top of her head and bobbed up and down as she walked towards him. He couldn't help but notice that her breast did the same as the strand of hair on her head. She had a tall, busty hourglass figure that he couldn't help but admire.

He shook his head trying to clear away the thoughts she had driven into his mind just by her mere presence. It kind of pissed him off that this girl had this kind of effect on him and he didn't even know her. 'There goes the idea of not getting distracted by women' he thought as she continued walking towards him. She was heading straight for him and he didn't know why. He turned to address her as she stopped in front of him.

"Can I help you" he said a little more confident than he felt. He really didn't like her affect on him.

She smiled and nodded. "Your the new transfer student correct"

"I am... my name is Kesen Helsing I just came from America" he said with a small bow and smiled back at her. He noticed a small gleam in her eyes as he said his name.

"Rias Gremory" she said holding out her hand to him still keeping that gleam in her eyes."people in America shake hands do they not"

"They do but as far as I understood that is seldom done in Japan" he said taking her hand in his. As he shook her hand his danger receptors blared alarmingly in his head and he stiffened slightly. Is every girl going to do this to me in this god forsaken school he thought unhappily. He was upset with himself for not noticing sooner, that's what he gets for taking his eye of the ball and ogling a beautiful girl.

She had noticed his slight hesitation and grinned " you notice something"

His eyes went wide at that and stared at her frozen still holding her hand. What did that mean?' he thought.

She full on smiled now. "It seems you picked up on some new tricks when you left the church. Isn't that right Monster Hunter Kesen Van Helsing"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N sorry this chapter took so long. If you have any constructive criticism don't be afraid to let me know.

Silver Spawn

Chapter 7

He immediately let go of her hand and jumped backwards skidding to a halt a couple feet away from her. He withdrew a combat knife from a small holster he had under his blazer and got into his fighting stance. He glared at her waiting for her to make a move, but she never moved. She just kept staring at him with a smile on her face in a confident posture.

"You sure are quick to jump the gun aren't you and I haven't done anything yet that would require you to pull a knife on me have I" she asked with a slight chuckle looking at the tall young man. "Especially inside the school hallway".

He didn't move and he didn't speak. He just stared at her waiting for her to make a move or say something to convince him she wasn't a threat. He was trying to keep his anger under control or he would shift right then and there. The questions floating in his head as he stared at the red head was how did she know, what she wanted, and why confront him?

"What I couldn't understand or figure out was why you left the church in the first place… I mean you were an accomplished monster slayer by the age of eleven you were the church's pride and joy even though you weren't actually an Exorcist. Why would you leave that behind?" she asked with genuine curiosity

He relaxed his stance and stood up straight cocking his head to the side and staring at her curiously with a bit of a smirk playing at his lips. 'So she didn't know the whole story' he thought while he put his knife away in its holster.

"Better yet why don't you tell me how a high school girl knows so much classified information, or why she would confront somebody that has been trained to kill monsters." he said slowly walking towards her. "It's rather stupid that one little girl would confront me by herself, or are you just that confident with yourself you think you can't be touched?".

She tried her best to remain unaffected from him closing the distance between them but he knew she was feeling somewhat apprehensive of his approach because he could hear her heartbeat quicken with every step he took. He knew she was dangerous herself but he had faced a lot of life and death situations and it wasn't knew to him. If he was going to die he was going to put up one hell of a fight. He had finally closed the distance to only a couple of inches between them so now he stood directly in front of her staring down into her crystal blue eyes which were staring back up at him defiantly.

"It seems this school is full of surprises" he smiled down at her. "I'll tell you right now I'm not here on a hunt, I guess you could say I've been retired for the last two years. Why I'm here is personal business and I can assure you and promise you that I won't be causing any trouble here". He looked her straight in the eyes and as sincerely as he could told her "I'm just here as a student. I won't ask you how you know these things because I'm sure you won't answer but could you pass along that message to the student council president as well."

Rias looked surprised at that and nodded her understanding but didn't walk away, she just kept staring into his eyes while he stared into hers. It was an intense moment where he felt they were sizing each other up. He just stared down at her wondering what was different about this girl from the others.

Then it struck him, Rikas words a week ago were ringing in his ears ' because of your eyes dear. They can show people, who know what to look for, a lot about themselves. You have kind eyes and a good heart, we can see that easily enough.' It was her eyes, he thought suddenly. She had kind caring eyes, and a nice straight forwardness to them. He saw no trickery only curiosity and worry. He didn't know why she would be worried but since he was a monster hunter she had to know someone inhuman or be inhuman herself. Which he didn't know if the feeling he was getting from her was inhuman or superhuman.

"If that's all" he said ripping his eyes from hers and turning to the classroom and knocking on the door. "I'm late for my first class" he turned to her once more and smiled. "I'll see you around school". He looked back to the door as it opened to see a pretty older woman standing in front of him and one he recognized. His eyes widened in surprise and let his head fall back staring at the ceiling letting out a sigh "fuck" he whispered to himself and looked over to Rias who was just staring at him in confusion. He shook his head towards her trying to play off his shock as best he could, but he thought him throwing his head back was a dead give away. He mentally slapped himself for acting that way, he was trained better and he should have kept his emotions in check. He shook his head a turned back to his new familiar teacher.

She was what he guessed others would say was 'a hot older woman'. She was a short, petite blonde woman with short hair and a slight curvy figure. She had sharp green eyes that looked to Kesen she was hiding something. A thought of Rias being better looking entered his mind but he expelled that from his head as quick as he could. He mentally slapped himself again, ever since he left the church and started staying with the pack he has let his training falter and needed to re-establish his old self. It could also mean the wolf side of him has affected his mindset more than he thought.

"You must be our new transfer student" she said smiling sweetly up at the messy haired young man bringing him back from the thoughts in his head. Kesen nodded reluctantly, "I'll be your homeroom teacher you may call me Veronica Sensei" she said smiling and motioned for him to enter the classroom. He followed the teacher back inside the classroom leaving the beautiful red head in the hallway wondering what had caused him to act that way.

The Ex-monster hunter wasn't looking forward to what was gonna happen next. The only reason he would recognize the woman playing as his new teacher is because he knew her from the church. From what he could remember she wasn't anyone important just a mole or spy they would put in enemy territory to scope out the situation. He didn't know why she was there but that didn't matter. He was found, so the church would be sending someone after him within hours of being informed and they aren't going to send just anyone after him. He needs to prepare for a fight but he can't make it too obvious that he is gearing up for one. Especially with the student council president and her vice watching him not to mention Rias.

* * *

"Please introduce yourself to the class" said the woman standing to his right.

Kesen stood in front of a class full with about twenty students and felt a little apprehensive with all the eyes on him. He looked to the teacher and nodded his head when she prompted him to start. He bowed low to the crowd of students seated in front of him.

"My name is Kesen Helsing and you can call me Kesen, i'm from the United States. I came here to experience a new culture and learn new things. I hope we can get along and become friends." he finished with a smile on his face but his attention was focused on the teacher.

"Make sure you make Helsing-san feel at home, you can take the empty seat next to the window in back and if you have any questions feel free to ask" she finished indicating the seat with a smile which looked as if she was the cat that got the canary.

He walked between the rows of students as quick as he could trying to appear calm but in his head he was plotting. He smiled at those he made eye contact with and noticed most female students giggling and whispering amongst themselves. He shook his head at this and laughed to himself, he didn't think that actually happened in school but that could just be this school.

He sat down in his seat and looked out the window thinking how he was gonna handle the upcoming confrontation with the church. He figured it didn't matter now he needed to act like the regular student and then change into the werewolf monster hunter when he walked out those gates.

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of classes for the day and with it came a wave of students wanting to go home, head to after school activities, or get togethers with friends. Kesen was one of those students trying to make his way home, he had a lot to do today with the inn, and starting his actual training again so he could be ready when someone came for him. As he walked towards the gates he noticed groups of girls and boys standing around the entrance to the school whispering and watching the front gates. He continued walking trying to push past the crowd of onlookers and out the gates. He was surprised to see the same red headed woman waiting at the gates along with another girl. This one had long dark hair strung up in a high ponytail reaching all way to her legs. He noticed she had quite the figure as well and her breasts were even bigger than Rias's own chest. She's wearing the school uniform along with calf length socks, she had bored looking violet eyes and a nice smile on her lips as she conversed with Rias. Kesen stopped to observe to see if they were waiting for a reason. He didn't have to wait long as his ears picked up on them speaking to each other.

"Are you sure about this president you already have your eyes on another boy and then you decided to go after the new student as well" said the black haired girl.

"I can tell just by looking he is powerful and will just keep gaining strength as he matures, I didn't think I had to explain myself with you Akeno."

"You don't Rias but i've always been allowed to ask questions before why is now so different, I can obviously tell he is powerful but he is also a wild card. We don't know why he left the church, where he disappeared to the last two years, or what his motives are in coming to this school."

Rias looked at her for a short minute before sighing. "To tell you the truth something just strikes me as odd with him. My first impression of him isn't like the rumors I heard at all. Rumors said he was blood thirsty and willing to kill anyone, any place, and anytime. Granted he pulled a knife on me in the middle of school but he hid it just as quickly once he realized I wasn't a threat to him. When he spoke he sounded like he was tired of fighting and wanted peace. When he looked into my eyes I saw him try to size me up, look into my soul to figure out if I could be trusted and I could feel that if I had him on my side I could do anything I want." she finished looking towards the woman he heard Rias call Akeno.

"Ara ara does the president have a crush on our resident monster hunter already and it hasn't even been a day and he has already captured your heart, I can't wait to meet him." finished Akeno with a smile towards the blushing Rias.

"It's nothing like that, I can't explain it well but I feel he would be a good addition" shouted Rias a little flustered.

Kesen wanted to laugh but was distracted by the student council president and the vice president walking up to Rias and Akeno. The student council president seemed more serious than usual according to Kesen. He noticed the crowd start to leave and decided to take cover behind a tree nearby so he could still easedrop on their conversation. So he got himself comfortable and sat down hoping to hear how they know about him and what they want with him.

"What brings you here Sona" said Rias in a friendly tone.

"I could ask you the same question Rias" said Sona in a more serious tone of voice.

"Well if you must know I'm waiting to meet up with our new transfer student, maybe give him a tour or invite him to join my after school club."

Sona narrowed her eyes at this and sighed " I had the same idea and was going to offer him a spot on the student council."

"It seems we are after the same prospect for our clubs" said Akeno chiming in to the conversation.

Rias nodded " it would seem so" she looked over to Sona and smiled. " so may the best woman win"

Sona nodded at that and made to leave but was stopped by Rias.

"By the way Sona"

Sona turned her head around to acknowledge Rias and stared at her.

"You should know Kesen already assured me that he isn't here on a hunt. He said he was here for personal reasons and to simply learn while he was here." Rias said smiling

Sona widened her eyes "you have already talked to him about him being a monster hunter for the church." she said with disbelief for her fellow student on her face. " are you crazy he could have out right attacked you he was already suspicious and apprehensive of Tsubaki and she didn't even confront him, she just asked two questions."

Rias shrugged her shoulders " it seemed like a good idea, no beating around the bush and straight to confronting him, I think he respected me for it" she giggled. "He really is a weird one". Sona shook her head and walked off.

Akeno looked at Rias "you really shouldn't have done that alone, Sona was right about you being crazy doing that.

Rias smiled "the thing about smart people is that they seem crazy to regular people"

Kesen released a loud laugh at that sentence.


	8. Chapter 8

Silver Spawn

Chapter 8

Kesen sat there for a bit waiting to see how long this mysterious girl was willing to wait for him. He didn't know what she wanted with him, but he figured she would be just like everyone else that would use him and throw him away when they had no need for him anymore. Sure this girl felt different from anyone else he knew but he isn't willing to put his trust into someone he just met. Not to mention she already knew so much about him and he was walking blind in a new place.

He really started to wonder how much his state of mind had changed do to him becoming a werewolf. Kesen knew more of his baser instincts would become more prominent due to chemical reactions in the body when the venom is introduced into the human body. The church had a lot of information on werewolves and how the bite altered the body into that of a monsters, or as he liked to say now, more than human. He was still getting used to most of the changes but he had finally gotten used to the enhanced hearing, strength, and smell.

He decided to bite the bullet and head towards the place the two women were waiting for him. He walked from his hiding spot towards the the gate entrance to the school noticing that he had already been spotted by the two.

"There is another reason I need to talk to him Akeno."

"And what reason is that Rias"

He heard the two say as he drew closer.

"He acted strangely when he met his homeroom teacher earlier, it made me think he already knew who she was."

"And if he already knew her then she could be connected some way to his past."

"Correct" said Rias with a serious tone that even Kesen could hear a mile away. "So that has me thinking we could have someone from the church at our school."

He saw Akeno give Rias a serious look and watched it turn into a sadistic grin and a gleam show in her eyes that seemed to promise pain. He didn't know whether to be turned on or run in the opposite direction.

As he approached he wished that he could have just been a normal person here. He again cursed the existence of the supernatural and his own ancestry and his parents for condemning him to this life. As he kept thinking about it the angrier he got, and he guessed it showed as the smile the two women had on changed to frowns as he stopped in front of them.

"What can I help you with Rias?" he asked in a no nonsense tone of voice. He knew where she was going to lead the conversation but that didn't mean he had to make it easier on her.

"I thought we could have a discussion back in my clubroom if you don't mind" she said trying to put a smile on her face but failing when she looked into his eyes and saw nothing but distrust.

He shook his head " sorry but I have decline your offer today, I have to get to my job and I have things that require my attention after that's over. So if you would excuse me." he bowed and started to leave before Rias stopped him.

"I'm sure that can wait five or ten minutes, I would really appreciate you talking to me about something important." she tried to say in nice way but came off a little demanding.

Kesen sighed, again he was letting his emotions get the better of him and letting them dictate how he acted. It was funny in a way it's like the bite made him more human than he was working for the church. The way she had made it more of a demand than a request still irked him but he decided to brush it off.

"What's important to you doesn't mean it's as important to me. What's important to me at the moment is making sure I have a place to live and I won't have a place to live if I put off work for a discussion that can wait until tomorrow." he looked to Rias to see her leveling a small glare towards him but smiled towards her anyway.

"If this is what I think it's about than she is already gone and on her way to inform the higher ups of my location." he shook his head and looked to the sky. "I meant what I said about not causing trouble here but trouble seems to find me wherever I go." he leveled a sad smile back at the two women who were just staring at him with shock. "If you can wait till tomorrow then I'll answer your questions."

He stared at them as they looked towards each other, waiting for them to come to a agreement with their eyes. He looked towards Akeno and studied her for a couple seconds and came to the conclusion that was one girl who was solely devoted to Rias and would give her life to protect her. He smiled at that and was kinda jealous if he was honest with himself. He didn't know what it was like to have that level of commitment to someone or have someone commit to him like that, but he figured that just wasn't in the cards for him.

When they were done with their conversation through their eyes they turned back to him and nodded. "As long as you tell me what's going on Kesen, I don't like being kept out of the loop or being surprised." said the redhead

Kesen nodded with understanding written on his face but shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes you can't help either of those things though, take it from someone who is always left out of the loop or having to deal with unpredictable circumstances. Shit happens and there's nothing you can do about it." he finished turning around and heading out the gates, he turned his head round and called back. "It was nice meeting you Miss Akeno even though you didn't talk much." he turned back around letting a smile across his face as they realized he knew Akeno's name without them telling him.

"I never told you my name" she called after him

"I know" he laughed back as he walked down the sidewalk.

* * *

As he walked down the street he saw three guys being chased by a group of girls that were dressed in some sort of martial arts get up. They ran across the street yelling they were just admiring the view and the women started swinging wooden swords at them anytime they tried to talk. He heard them scream 'perverts' and a were screaming a bunch of morbid things they were going to do to them if they caught them.

He shook his head, it reminded him of a japanese comic he read but he didn't think those things actually happened in Japan. He quietly reminded himself to stay away from anything with tentacles while he was in Japan.

He turned a corner and continued down the street for a ways before he got this nagging feeling he was being watched. He calmly looked around the street trying to notice anything amiss but he couldn't pick anyone out from the crowd. He continued walking but tried to extend his senses outward. He felt a presence a distance away but it was keeping it's distance so it couldn't be detected. He did recognise it to be similar to the way Rias's, Akeno's, Sona's, and Tsubaki's auras felt.

He sighed he knew he should have expected it but he still wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt. They wanted to know where he was resting his head at night and they were willing to follow him to find out. He smiled very widely, he wasn't going to let them find his "Den" without a fight. He kept his cool for a couple blocks trying not to make the stalker aware that he knew he was being followed.

He turned down an alleyway and turned on the full werewolf speed along with pouring aura into his legs giving him even more speed to lose his pursuer. He leaped up and ran along the wall and leaped to the roof across the alley. He landed keeping himself low and sprinted across the roof top and leaped onto another. While he was running he noticed the stalker was still following. He didn't care who it was anymore, this person was good and he was gonna have to pull out all the stops. He smiled and as he did his canines elongated, his eyes turned red, and his jawline sprouted hair along with his facial structure turned animalistic. He grabbed a bandana he kept tucked into his blazer and covered the lower half of his face, he didn't think anyone would recognize him but he wanted to make sure.

Kesen ran hard and fast, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Sliding under air conditioning vents, rolling over raised parts of rooftops, and flipping over walls. He hasn't had this type of work out in months and he loved the feeling of adrenaline pumping through his veins, the wind in his hair, and just the feeling of power he got from tapping into his animalistic side.

He could feel the stalker was getting farther and farther away but he or she wasn't giving up and continued to follow. He decided to take a chance and move down into the crowd of people to cover his trail. He looked and made a precise jump down into the crowd of people behind a woman pushing a stroller. He kept moving making sure to keep in peoples blind spots so he could move freely without anyone's direct notice, he knew with his speed as it was now no one would see him if they did he would only be a blur.

He kept moving, dodging anyone that got in his way and keeping his senses open to keep track of his stalker as he/she followed. They kept losing ground but not giving up, he had to give it up to his stalker, they were pretty determined. He saw a small river off to the side of the road and decided to take a chance. He dove for it quickly trying to make sure the water didn't ripple too much. He stayed still holding his breath and tracking the aura signature that was following him. A minute or so later he/she had come to stop a few yards away from the river he was hiding.

He decided to sneak a peek and figure out who was following him so persistently. He slowly let his head break the surface of the river and let his senses guide his direction he looked. As he looked over he saw a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes, the front of her hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several other bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back had a short bob cut. She also wore a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair and a kuoh school uniform.

She kept looking around but didn't come any closer to his spot in the river. It looked like she was trying to sense him, he didn't know how he knew she was trying to sense him but he was sure that was what she was trying to do. He slowly brought his aura back into himself to try and hide from her sensing abilities, if she had any in the first place. She looked like she huffed in irritation and walked away, stomping a bit if he saw right.

He huffed as well shooting water from his mouth. He got out of the river and looked down at his clothes, 'dammit' he thought 'why can't I just be left alone'. He could feel himself get angrier and angrier. "Shit" he said aloud and sprinted and jumped on to a roof top. He started breathing heavily and fell to his knees. He had used the werewolfs power to much and now he couldn't control himself. He started to repeat a mantra the alpha had helped him develop.

"What things always remains the same?" he would say in his head, and he would say aloud "Good, Evil, and People." It was something that wouldn't make sense to a lot of people, but to him it meant a lot. He had seen a bunch of good in the world that always gave him hope, he had seen evil that would make him throw up and give up on the world. The most important was people, people are the one thing that wouldn't surprise him anymore.

People as a whole are good and evil along with selfish and inconsistent, inconsistent because people can change their mind at the drop of a hat. Good because he could see the love a mother could have for their children, Evil because he knew from experience that people could torture, manipulate, and kill to get what they want. Selfish because they would go as far as to drop a child off at a church to get back their life back or keep the one they love from leaving them.

"Good, Evil, and People" he repeated this sentence over and over again. He could feel hair grow on his arms pressing against his soaked clothing, he could feel his bone structure start to shift. He decided to dig the claws on his fingers into his own hand trying to use pain as way to stop his shifting. A low growl started to emanate from his throat, but he started to calm down. His breathing regulated and he felt his bones crack back into place with an audible snap.

He sighed as he looked at his hand and into the holes that lined his palm from his claws. He slowly got up, a little shakily as his body was sore from the start of the full transformation. He looked around and saw no one around and considered himself lucky he was able to get away from civilians during his 'episode'. He huffed and jumped rooftop to rooftop on his way home.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Well I made a big booboo in the story. Not a big one but a booboo none the less. I'll fix it but it really doesn't affect the story.

Other than that please enjoy and if you got anything to say review or PM me.

Silver Spawn

Chapter 9

He walked through the inn door and took of his shoes as is custom in Japan, and called out "I'm back"

"Welcome back Kesen" said an old female voice from the kitchen "how was your first day of school?" she asked coming through the kitchen door drying her hands on a washcloth.

"Your clothes look soaked" she said looking the boy up and down with worry in her eyes which turned lecherous and smiled that perverted smile. His clothes were indeed soaked, his undershirt stuck to his stomach showing off his barely noticeable six pack. His hair was still dripping beads of water stuck on the ends of his hair and rolling down the side of his face.

He laughed scratching the back of his head " took a tumble in the river a little while ago" he said ignoring the way she was staring at him.

"Go and get those clothes off before you catch a cold. Answer my question real quick though how was your first day?"

"It was ok, wasn't great but wasn't horrible either"

"Sorry it didn't go the way you wanted sweetheart"

He shrugged his shoulders "it's alright, I didn't think it was going to be perfect but it definitely could have gone better. I ended up meeting someone who I knew from the states and we aren't exactly on good terms." he sighed and walked towards the kitchen where Rika was standing in the doorway. "The student council don't like me much and there is another two women from another club that want me to talk to them or join their club, i'm not sure yet. Then someone tried to follow me back and I had to lose them."

Rika looked shocked but smiled "so you turned out to be pretty popular today but your not used to that i'm guessing, although that person following is a little concerning" she finished with a frown.

He smiled " don't worry, like I said, I can take care of myself"

She didn't look convinced. He sighed grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "If there is one thing I know how to do it's defend myself, whether it be from fists, knives, or guns I know how to protect myself. If you believe anything I say please believe that." he finished with a smile. "And plus if something happens to me it just frees up a bedroom for you and Azuma" he added nonchalantly.

"You stupid boy" she yelled at him making him jump slightly, sometimes wolf hearing wasn't such a good thing.

"Do you honestly think that was any of my concerns? We may not have known each other long and your not used to someone caring about your well being but don't think we don't care." she said her eyes getting glossy with unshed tears.

"Rika, I die no big deal you'll be sad for a day if that and go on with your life."

SMACK

Now her tears were flowing like a small river. Kesen couldn't understand why she was acting like this, he wasn't anyone to her he was just some kid that was staying in her inn.

"You may not understand it but you will damn well respect the fact that we care and I don't want to hear you talk like that again. Do you hear me!" she shouted at the dumbfounded young man.

"What the hell is all the commotion in here" said Azuma walking through the backdoor. He stared at his wife and then at kesen. One had tears in her eyes as the other one was nursing his cheek that had a red mark on it.

Kesen shook his head letting his hand fall to his side "nothing i'll go change so I can get to work." he walked up stairs

As he walked up the stairs he rubbed his cheek being reminded of the dream he had this morning and the memories it brought forth. 'Maybe I should leave' he thought to himself glumly. It sucked but it was probably for the best in the long run especially with the church coming.

He got to his room and started to remove his soaked uniform. He hated taking off wet clothes they would always suction to his body and made it hard to get off. He tossed his clothes in his bathroom and grabbed a black t-shirt and some basketball shorts and threw them on and headed back out of his room. He walked down the stairs and went back into the kitchen looking for Azuma. He saw Azuma standing near the back door with a glass of water in his hand. He looked over to Kesen and motioned to follow him out into the backdoor.

He looked around waiting to be pointed in the right direction so he could get to work and when Azuma didn't say anything Kesen looked towards him. Azuma looked like he was contemplating something while he sipped his water but didn't know where to start. Kesen thought he knew where the conversation was going to go and beat him to the punch.

"I'll have my stuff out by tomorrow"

"Don't be so dramatic kid. I wasn't gonna kick you out or anything so don't go acting like that. I'm just at a loss of what to say to you, Rika told me what you were saying and to be honest what you said was harsh but true."

Kesen looked at him surprise clearly showing on his face but didn't say anything. He expected Azuma to give him the same line Rika had, but he was agreeing with him. He continued to stare at the old man trying to figure out where this was going, but he couldn't think what he was going to say next.

Azuma chuckled " what? Didn't think I would agree?"

Kesen shook his head but still didn't say anything.

"You have a screwed up way of looking at the world I won't deny that but what you said was true. If you die tomorrow sure we'll be sad but life moves on, humans don't want to focus on the negative they would rather repress it and move on or just forget about it entirely. That old saying time heals all wounds is as true as it is horrible. Yes we'll have fond memories of you flirting with Rika and living with as for the past week but in time all you'll become is a kid that stayed with us that went and got himself killed".

Kesen looked down at this he didn't wish that was the case but ultimately that was what could happen.

"Rika doesn't want it to be like that though".

Kesen looked up at this and stared at Azuma with doubt in his eyes.

Azuma saw this and sighed " most people wouldn't give a rats ass about whether you went and died, but Rika is a different story. She loves with her whole heart and would give a lot just to help someone out of a tight spot. She is the most caring women I have met in my entire life, and with how old I am that's saying something." he smiled a bit and continued " its honestly why I fell in love with her in the first place, she really is one of a kind. She knows how true your words were better than anyone else, but she refuses to think that way"

Kesen wanted ask about that but before he could Azuma waved him off.

"That's her story to tell not mine and she'll tell you when she's ready or maybe not at all, the point is kid you can spend your life dwelling on the negative in life or refocus in on the positive. I don't know what you've been through so far in your young life that's turning you into a pessimist, but there is good in this world if your willing to search a little."

Azuma tried to continue but Kesen cut him off. "I know there is good in the world I can see that in the way a mother can look at her child or the way you and Rika look at eachother, but I learned a long time ago there was also bad in it as well, and to me the bad outweighs the good. Call me pessimistic if you want but seeing homeless on the street while people pass by ignoring them, junkies so concentrated on there next score they don't care what they have to do to get it, or mothers and fathers abandoning children for their own selfish wants." said Kesen staring off into the clear blue sky a little emotion leaking into his voice as he spoke. He turned to Azuma his voice now hard and cold" i've seen monsters murder families in cold blood just for the hell of it, 'cause they were bored' they told me"

Azuma just stared a the messy haired young man, looking into his narrowed dead looking eyes. Kesen remembered looking into the mirror one time and saw his eyes after one of those experiences. He felt like he was staring into the eyes of a seasoned war vet that had seen more death than one man could handle. Azuma continued to stare slack jawed and Kesen knew he would have questions that wouldn't be answered.

Kesen sighed and decided to end Azuma's pep talk here. "So i'm sorry if I have a screwed up world view but you would too if you lived my life. It's not that I don't want those good things in my life but I realized that they weren't for me but for others. All i'm doing is waiting for the next shitty situation to be thrown my way". He looked around quickly and spied a wheelbarrow filled with concrete bags and a broken fence post along the fence line, with a new one lying on the ground right next to the fence. Along with all the tools he needed for work required. He figured that was his job today and made his way over.

He stopped suddenly and looked back to Azuma. " and I wasn't being dramatic about moving out. All of my problems started with a smack to the face so I figured this would follow the same pattern". He continued towards the fence leaving Azuma to contemplate what Kesen had just revealed to him.

While Azuma sat on the back porch Kesen got work. He liked the idea of shutting his mind off and just working on what needed to be done. He saw Rika come out with a snack and a drink for him, but leave it on a table outside next to Azuma. He ignored it and continued mixing the concrete in the wheelbarrow with the small shovel he found in the tools that were left for him.

He kept moving not taking a single break only pausing for short seconds to look for the tool he needed next. Sure it was hard work he needed to remove all slats of wood that were connected on both sides of the broken post. Remove the horizontal beams connected to the post and dig out the post itself. Mix the concrete and pour it into the hole the old post was in and set the new post, then work in the reverse and put everything back where it was originally. It took him maybe an hour or two to finish the job properly. Cleaning up after himself and cleaning the tools of the drying concrete he got on them took the longest.

He looked to the back porch and saw that Azuma was no longer there and decided to get his workout started since he was already warmed up from his repair job. He moved to the side of the inn so he could get some privacy and started with his morning workout routine. Push-ups, sit-ups, and pull-ups on a tree branch hanging over head. He didn't add much in work outs just burpees, handstand push-ups with both hands and one handed and other ab workouts. He did add on more repetitions to all the work outs, increasing them by four hundred bringing the total to five hundred. He wasn't able to do this before but once the bite entered the equation he had to up it because of the enhanced strength.

* * *

He was on the side of the house doing his one armed handstand push-ups when Rika rounded the corner. She stopped and stared at him for a good minute before announcing her presence. She walked over and coughed so she didn't startle him and make him fall over. He looked up but didn't stop his workout.

"What's up Rika?" he said looking back to the ground and grunting as he finished another repetition.

"Dinner is ready" she said a little timidly

"Thanks, I'll be in once i finished my workout" he told her expecting her to turn away and head back inside. He was surprised when he saw her still standing there when he got on his feet. He was expecting to see her same perverted smile but all he saw was her old face etched in worry.

"What's wrong" he asked wiping his face on his shirt, giving her a quick peek at his stomach. She still didn't react, she just kept staring at him and then the ground looking like she wanted to say something. He thought he knew what she wanted to say but kept quiet because he had gotten it wrong earlier with Azuma.

She kept standing there for a minute or two but finally spoke in a voice quiet enough that if he didn't have his werewolf hearing he would have missed it completely.

"I'm sorry"

He sighed "You don't have anything to be sorry for, so don't worry about it. I can take a few knocks to the head, i'm not fragile"

"Still I shouldn't have done that." she paused for a second "Azuma told me what you said and if I had known I would have…"

"But you didn't know... so no harm no foul"

"You thought we were gonna kick you out, you can't say don't worry about it.

"It doesn't matter though, I need to learn not to take things so seriously. Azuma was right I was being a little dramatic and overthinking it." he said as he started to walk past her but she grabbed his forearm, stopping him from ending the conversation.

"What happened to you" worry showing on her face

"A lot" he smiled at her "too much" he added softly grabbing her hand leading her back into the house and to the dinner table


	10. Chapter 10

Silver Spawn

Chapter 10

He walked out of the inn early in the morning trying to avoid the awkward atmosphere that had taken place at dinner the night before. He looked back at the inn and sighed, he didn't know why he was avoiding the older couple. Maybe it was because he didn't want them to ask questions or maybe he knew that they wouldn't like the answers he would give them.

He shook his head and continued down the road thinking how he was going to deal with Rias later on that day. He really didn't know what to think of the beautiful redhead. She set him on edge that was for sure, but why did he feel totally relaxed in her presence. She really was an enigma to him, it really confused him and he really didn't like being confused. Kesen stopped of at a gas station to pick up something to eat and something sweet to snack on later.

He stopped off at a nearby park and sat on bench to eat and read a book he had picked up at the local book store a couple days ago. It wasn't exactly what he was looking for but it did have some thoughts on power manipulation. It was catered to humans who really didn't know what they were talking about, but the principal was essentially the same he guessed.

He sat there reading and munching on what he bought from the store when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He sighed but never took his eyes from his book, he sat there letting his aura slowly leak out trying to sense where the feeling was coming from. From his peripherals he knew there was no one around him and from his sensing capabilities he knew they weren't in a tree or a bush. He tried to think what that might mean when it hit him. He looked up and saw a woman with two massive black wings hovering over the park watching him and smiling. She dropped down to the ground in a slow descent.

She finally touched down on the concrete her black high heels making an audible click. She was a tall busty woman with long navy blue hair that covered her right eye. She wore a maroon jacket that she kept open to show off her large breasts and a matching maroon mini skirt.

She retracted her wings and started to walk towards him very seductively, swaying her hips back and forth and putting a little hop in her step to make her boobs jiggle as she walked towards him.

He threw his head back "Why can't I just be left alone"

She gave him a evil little smile "because your powerful" she paused "well from what i'm told anyway. From my perspective though you don't look like much, sure your cute but other than that" she finished sitting down next to him and crossing her legs.

"I heard Fallen tended to have a real bad superiority complex, I guess that was true" he said looking towards her smirking while she glared back. "I also heard Fallen Angel women tended to have curves in all the right places". He looked her up and down while the glare she was giving him turned into that evil smile. "That seemed to be correct too, you are very beautiful Miss."

"Kalawarner" she said simply losing the smile and staring at him.

"Well to whom do I owe the pleasure of our little meeting"

"I won't beat around the bush" she said in a serious voice. "My boss is interested in you"

"And why is that" he said a little interested himself. "I'm no one special just a simple retired monster hunter"

"Pfft you can't really think we'd believe that did you. You came to kuoh of all places"

He looked at her confused. She must have saw his confusion because she laughed again this time a little harder. "Your serious… you have no idea where you just walked into". His face stayed confused to what she was talking about.

She laughed again "and here I thought you were supposed to be smart"

His eyes narrowed "and here I thought you weren't gonna beat around the bush"

"You walked into a high ranking devil's territory and not just any high ranking devil one of the clans from the seventy two pillars… seriously didn't the church teach you anything?".

He sat there going over the clans from the seventy two pillars in his head until his eyes widened and comprehension dawning on his face.

"Shit" he said smacking himself in the forehead "The Gremory Clan"

"And The Sitri Clan… both heiresses attend that school did the church not tell you anything"

'Two high ranking devils' he thought to himself he looked back to the fallen angel "they did but i learned about that when I had first got there ten or so years ago. if a job had anything to do with a fallen or devil they would send an exorcist. I would fight the occasional stray devil but that was only when they didn't have any exorcist in the area."

"What you couldn't hack it as an exorcist so you just stuck with monster hunting" she said trying to get a rise out of him he just waved her off "no, I wasn't a believer" he said as he kept staring forward thinking how this would affect him staying in town and at school.

"Why is that" she asked nonchalantly

"As much as I would love to tell you my life story I would also like to get back on topic. What exactly do you and your boss want with me"

"I don't want anything to do with you but my boss would like to recruit you"

"Not interested" he said interrupting her pitch

He got up and started walking away but then turned around looking at her with a question on his mind. "Did Veronica tell you I was here or is this just a coincidence"

He heard her heart jump for a slight second but then calm back down.

"Who the hell is Veronica" she shouted back angrily "and what makes you think I was just gonna let you walk away" as she said this she formed a yellow light spear in her hand.

He stared at her for a few seconds and let out a sigh "fine but i figured you would want to report back to your boss telling him i'm a lost cause. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for insubordination."

"He could have just told me to kill you if you said no"

"True but if he is at least any good at being a tactician he would want to know how I reacted so he could react accordingly himself. I understand you don't want to report back empty handed but it's not that big of a deal. Just come back and try to kill me if that's what he wants or come back with another offer. I'll turn you down again but he doesn't need to know that."

She just glared at him with the yellow spear gripped firmly in her hand. She looked like she was going to chuck it but it dissipated into the air.

"Whatever go enjoy your worthless human life while you can because I will be back to end your life."

She turned away leaped into the air her wings extending full length behind her.

"I know your not used to getting turned down Kalawarner but that's no way to say goodbye to a possible ally" he smiled as she turned around with a blush on her face and eyes shooting daggers at him. 'If looks could kill' he thought to himself. She didn't respond but shot off into the air disappearing within seconds.

He looked down to his phone and checked the time and cursed under his breath. He was late and he would have to run full speed to get to class on time.

* * *

He sat at his desk with his head in his hands listening to the bell that signaled the end of classes. Things had gotten so much more complicated in twenty four hours and he really didn't know how to navigate this one especially with the three factions in the mix. That would explain why he felt so at ease when she was around, devils were able to influence those around them. It pissed him off but he understood it in a screwed up way. She was a devil, she would use any trick to get what she wanted he could hardly blame her for being what she was. Though that spell could only work if he wasn't aware.

While he sat there he heard a ruckus at the door of the classroom. He looked up to see the girls from his class surrounding a blonde haired guy with blue eyes. The boy looked over to Kesen and smiled and started to make his way towards him.

"I've come to get you" said the blonde haired boy

"Sorry, don't swing that way lover boy" said Kesen just realizing the feeling the boy was giving off. He had to be part of one of the peerages, which one he wasn't sure.

He heard the girls from class start to protest but didn't really pay attention. He got up and started to head for the door but was stopped by the same boy.

"I was told to escort you to your meeting spot with Rias".

The tall messy haired young man looked down on the shorter blonde and sighed.

"Lead the way then… what's your name" asked Kesen just realizing he hadn't given his name at all. He was starting to think he wasn't trusted when it came to the devils.

"kiba"

* * *

Kiba led him to a old school house behind the main school building. They walked through the old door and up a staircase. Kiba knocked on a door and Kesen was escorted in once they heard a response. He walked into a small sitting area that had two couches positioned across from each other with a coffee table in between them. Past the couches sat a large antique desk with the window right behind it. He looked to see the rooms occupants consisted of the small girl that had tried to follow him home seated on the couch eating what he guessed was some sort of sweet. Akeno had her hands crossed down at her waist and was standing behind and to the right of Rias who was sitting behind the large desk with a cup of tea to her lips. He noticed, like the student council room, it was really well decorated and too him it seemed rather classy.

"Nice digs, little fancy to be a club room though… you and the student council stealing money from the school or something." asked Kesen half jokingly and half serious.

"These just happened to be left overs from previous principals who liked to live… lavisciously, i guess you could say. I wouldn't need to steal money anyway, my family is very well off.

'That's an understatement' thought Kesen

"So what kind of club is this anyways" he asked as kiba moved across to the side of the room and leaning on the wall glaring at Kesen. Kesen wasn't surprised neither was he intimidated.

"I run The Occult Research Club, we study supernatural phenomena. Why don't you have a seat" she said motioning to the empty couch across from the white haired girl.

"I'm fine thanks" throwing on that emotionless mask rather easy. If they were gonna talk he was gonna have to keep his emotions in check and the best way to do that was to throw away his emotions. Rias frowned at this, he guessed she understood he wasn't gonna trust her so easily, if at all.

It was silent for a couple moments all that could be heard was the white haired girl munching on her candy, until Akeno spoke.

"Would you like some tea Mr. Monster Hunter" she said with a smile.

" just call me Kesen please, and no thank you. I don't think i'll be here long enough to properly enjoy it." he said with a bow and then turned to Rias.

"I guess you wanna know about Veronica"

"Yes" said Rias in a serious tone

"Not much to tell really. She was a informant the church used when they wanted info in enemy territory. Whether it be monster, magic covens, demigods, fallen angel, or devils. She really just gives out any information as long as your willing to pay for it."

"And why is it such a bad thing for a retired monster hunter" asked Akeno

"I didn't leave the church on good terms. In fact they want my head on a spike. They've been searching for me for the past two years." said Kesen like it wasn't a big deal.

"Why did you leave the church then" said Kiba with malice in his voice.

The other three looked at him, Akeno and the white haired girl in shock and disappointment from Rias.

"Difference in opinion" said Kesen not really caring why the guy was so angry.

"And what opinion was that" Kiba threw back with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Kiba!" shouted Rias

"They wanted me to die and I didn't want to. Simple as that" he looked over to the shorter blonde haired teen.

"If you have a problem with me then say it little boy. Don't stand there like I just stole your favorite toy." said Kesen making his voice a little more intimidating.

"You worked for the church that's reason enough to not like you. You willingly became there little bitch." said Kiba.

"Shut up kid I don't know what your beef with the church is but they helped me when I needed it and for that kindness I worked for them. I made the best of a bad situation so fuck you, and call me a bitch again i'll mount your head along my trophy wall".

Kiba started walking towards him. Kesen saw Rias start to move but wasn't quick enough, before most could see it a sword appeared in Kiba's hand as he jumped and his sword was raised to strike. Kesen just stood and watched as the blade made its way towards his head trying to give Rias time to stop him but she and her peerage were to slow. In one quick movement Kesen struck with a uppercut to the side of the blade twisting his arm into a straight right that was aimed at Kiba's chest. The results of the twist and the hardening of his muscles bouncing on the side of the sword knocked the sword off course and it struck the ground harmlessly. Kiba though was thrown into the wall hard enough to make a small indent. He sat there back against the wall with his hand on his chest trying to bring air back into his lungs.

He looked over and saw the shocked faces of the other three devils and sighed, he really didn't want to fight his way out. The white haired girl ran over to Kiba to make sure he was ok. Kesen saw Rias look at him and he got ready for the worst. He got into a small stance just waiting for them to pounce. To his surprise Rias bowed to him.

"I'm so sorry Kesen. I didn't think he would do anything like that." she raised her head and Kesen relaxed his stance and looked back at her and bowed back.

"I'm sorry as well I shouldn't have provoked him" he saw her smile as Akeno went to help with Kiba.

"I really intended for this to go smoother" she looked over to Kiba trying to get up.

"Koneko go patch Kiba up, and make sure he doesn't go anywhere. I need to speak to him later." she said in a serious voice.

The white haired girl now known as Koneko helped the blonde to his feet and walked him out of the room.

"So he's a sacred gear user" asked Kesen looking back to Rias. She seemed to stiffen slightly. He didn't know why she was keeping it a secret at this point but he figured he would play along for now.

"That's rare in humans, especially someone so young. He must have had a pretty traumatic experience." he noticed Rias visibly relaxed.

"I should get going" before he could walk away Rias grabbed his arm. He looked at her expecting her to let go but she gripped a little tighter.

"I'm sorry but why did you leave the church and why do they want you dead. What are you hiding Kesen" she said with a look of concern on her face.

He felt that same feeling of ease he usually did around her. He thought that would stop after learning that she was a devil.

He looked back at her. "why do you care? It's my problem, I'll deal with it, and plus i'm not the only one hiding something. If your willing to share, maybe I will too"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Trying my best here but I feel like i'm just not that good. So please if you have any suggestions let me know.

Silver Spawn

Chapter 11

He walked out of the old school house Rias and her "club" occupied and started for home. He was just about to exit the gates when he was stopped by the student council president. She was with her vice president who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here as she walked behind Sona.

"Can I have a moment of your time ." she asked in a serious voice.

"Does it have to be now Council President? I have a after school job that I need to get to and i'm running late already as it is. Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"It can, but I would like to do this now if you don't mind. I can write you a note that would help excuse you from showing up late for work. It's about your living situation, and a couple other questions that need answering."

'Shit' he thought. He really didn't want to give up his location to anybody, especially right now.

"There also some other things I need to tell you that might impact whether you even stay in our school."

He looked surprised at that but nodded his agreement.

"Good" she gave a small smile "if you would follow us to the student council office"

He nodded again and followed Sona and Tsubaki back into the school. On the whole way up he tried to speculate what this could be about. He thought maybe they really didn't want them there and were trying to come up with reasons for him to leave. At this point it was all conjecture and he really didn't know them enough to know how they think.

They finally reached the student council room and entered,

"Would you like anything to drink " asked Tsubaki in a nice tone.

"What ever you have, thank you and please call me Kesen" he paused for a second " the both of you." They nodded and Sona motioned to a nice wooden chair in front of her desk.

Tsubaki handed him a cup of tea and he took a sip and looked at the black haired young woman behind the desk. She looked to be thinking hard on something but didn't know how to begin. She took a sip of her own tea and looked at Kesen still thinking on the problem that was in her head. She started to open her mouth when a knock sounded on the door. Tsubaki moved quickly to open the door to reveal Rias standing in the doorway. Rias looked past Tsubaki to see Sona and Kesen seated across from each other. She looked worried for a second but covered it up quickly.

"Are you trying to one up me Sona" she said with a smile but a serious tone.

"Not at all Rias, I simply needed him to answer some questions about where he's living at the moment. Kesen never submitted a place of residence when he applied because he didn't have a place yet. Is there a reason for your interruption" she said in her own serious tone.

"I need to speak with you in private" said Rias a little shortly.

"Well that can wait I had to pull Kesen away from his after school job so I'll speak to you after I'm done meeting with him." said Sona with her eye twitching a bit from frustration.

Kesen watched this play by play like a tennis match, his head moving back and forth to the person speaking. He watched as they went silent and stared at each 's eyes widened and marched her way over to Sona's desk. Kesen noticed how her boobs bounced, before looking away so he wasn't caught. He saw her skirt fly up slightly and show him a quick glimpse of her butt when she bent over swiftly to put her hands on Sona's desk.

"You can't be thinking of telling him what I think your gonna tell him. Are you crazy Sona?" shouted Rias.

Kesen for his part just remained silent he didn't know where this conversation was going anymore but he really wasn't in a rush to get home to that awkward atmosphere Rika and Azuma were giving off.

"The thing about smart people is that they seem crazy to regular people" he heard Sona say in an annoyed voice. Kesen tried to muffle his laughter but wasn't successful. The three women in the room looked to him.

"Sorry" he said muffling another laugh "but I just heard someone use that line recently"

"So have I" said Sona looking back to Rias with sharp eyes. "I don't need your permission Rias"

"True but it involves both of us Sona not just you. I confronted Kesen about being a Monster Hunter because it didn't involve anyone but him."

"I've already made up my mind Rias if you want to be involved then have a seat if you don't then leave" shouted Sona

Rias stood there leaning over the desk unintentionally giving Kesen a great view of thighs. She sighed and stood straight, walked over to the side of the room and leaned against the walls. She folded her arms under her breasts and looked to Sona to continue her conversation. Kesen smiled as he watched the redhead pout on the side of the room.

'I don't really know how to say this but here it goes" said Sona a little hesitantly

"Kesen my name is actually Sona Sitri and i'm a devil. I'm the heiress to the Sitri Clan, a member of the remaining 33 clans of the 72 pillars."

Kesen just sat there a little dumbfounded. He didn't expect her to come right out and say it, but the words just left her mouth. He looked over to Rias to see if she would do the same. She just stared at him with a look of worry on her perfect face.

He looked back to the student council president. Her eyes betrayed her faceless expression. Her eyes had worry in them as did her vice president.

"I had been wondering why I've been getting a weird feeling out of you three and the others. I guess that explains it, but why tell me now?" he asked confused. That was the one thing he didn't understand. He looked over to Rias

"If this is about the whole church thing, I could leave" he told them his voice sounding subdued. He didn't want to leave but if he had to he would, the last thing he wanted to do was cause trouble for anyone. He had planned on taking care of who ever came from the church and sending them back with his own message.

"So what Rias told me earlier today was true? The church wants your head?" asked Sona.

Rias nodded "that's the reason I came here. It was to confirm what we were already thinking and how we were going to proceed. But you had to throw a wrench into those plans with trying to get one over on me." she said irritatedly.

"It changes nothing" Sona looked over to Kesen "the plan was to offer you asylum of sorts"

Kesen looked at her questioningly but understood the underlying meaning in her words.

"You want me to join a peerage"

"Essentially yes, that would be the outcome"

He looked over to Rias, she had a hopeful expression but wasn't trying to seem too pushy he guessed. Sona's expression didn't give him any insight to what she was thinking. Tsubaki just stared at Kesen waiting for his answer.

He thought about the offer Kalawarner had given him earlier that day and how he just turned it down. He didn't think it would help him with the church at the time but now he was reconsidering.

"Hold on" said Rias looking to Kesen "if we are going to offer protection I think we at least deserve to know why they're after you"

Kesen looked at Rias who was staring back at him expectantly. He really didn't like how it kept coming back to this issue, and the way she was practically demanded an answer pissed him off.

"No if I was going to accept your offer I'd tell you. What going on between me and the church is just that, between me and them." he said raising his voice at Rias. he didn't know why it was so important to her.

He guessed Rias didn't take him raising his voice kindly from the way she changed her stance to a defiant one.

"Watch your tone this is my territory and I won't be talked to like that by a human" she shouted back at him.

That set Kesen off, he started to release some of his aura in his anger. "Your territory, sorry to say princess but your in the human world and as far as I care you and the three factions don't have shit to say about rights to territory here. I've dealt with far much more than you in your perfect little life living as a devil with daddy and big brothers influence, so don't go and start acting high and mighty and start thinking that your better than me."

The three women in the room stared wide eyed at the tall young man as he stood up to his full height of six feet three inches and looked down on them.

"If you want to know why they want my head why don't you quit trying to force the issue and earn some trust. It's obvious I don't want to talk about it but you keep on insisting that it's important. It's not important, i'm embarrassed by it and i'm an embarrassment to them and they want me eliminated to end there shame, not because I carry any secrets or stole something important. They want me dead just to have me dead." he said slowly walking up to Rias. Tsubaki was about to head him off before Sona grabbed her arm and shook her head.

"I don't trust easy and will continue to not trust anyone or anything as long as I breath. That includes self centered little devils who think they deserve to know everything and want to make me there little lap dog just because they think I can't handle a fight. The church is coming, big whoop, i'll slaughter anyone they send for me including michael himself. I'm not afraid to die, I don't run from a battle I run towards it."

He stopped directly in front of Rias and looked down into her surprised blue eyes. He didn't exactly know why he got so angry anymore but he didn't really want to stop.

"You really want to know why they're after me" he said looking down at her. She nodded slowly looking into his own brown eyes.

"Tell me why you want to know. Be completely honest with me, no hiding or holding back. I don't know why you withheld being a demon from me even though I've dealt with bigger and uglier things than devils on a daily basis. Sona didn't have a problem telling me anything but you did. Tell me everything and i'll tell you everything. Every single detail of my life, hell i'll even tell you my real name, just tell me why it's an absolute nesessity. Why does Rias Gremory want to know about Kesen Helsing."

He stared at her waiting for an answer but none came, she looked over to Sona but got no help from her. He guessed she was at a loss just as much as Rias. He sighed and turned around and walked to the door, but stopped when his hand touched the door knob. He turned back and bowed to Sona.

"Thank you for the offer Lady Sitri but I must decline. It would not look good if the best monster hunter hid behind a devil women and peace treaties. I'll deal with the church when they come and I'll make sure it won't roll over into the school, and sorry to say I won't be listing a place of residence. Like I said I don't trust easy, and since you can persuade the teachers rather easily, I hope it won't be an issue"

He looked over to Rias and bowed as well. "I'm sorry I raised my voice Lady Gremory and apologize further if I disrespected you in anyway. If you ever want to give me an answer to those questions and have your questions answered just let me know." he bowed again and left the room.

He walked down the hall and turned the corner and stopped. He leaned against the wall and sighed. He closed his eyes and focused his hearing. He wanted to know what they were going to say if they said anything at all.

"Well I guess you win Rias" said Sona bitterly.

"What are you talking about Sona, you heard him he declined our offers." said Rias exasperatedly

"He declined my offer but left it open for discussion with you obviously. He didn't actually tell you he declined like he did me"

There was a short silence before Sona broke it. "Why is his reasons for leaving the church an issue for you Rias. It seems if you let the issue drop things would go much smoother for you."

He heard a sigh that must have come from Rias. "I'd like to know his whole story before accepting him into my peerage because it would be easier to handle him. I would know when to tread carefully in certain situations. If we had other dealings with the church I would know if I could trust him with a job or request. I want to know because I know what has happened in all my servants lives. A good strategist needs the whole picture before they make any moves. I pride myself in caring for my precious servants and helping them move past what's holding them back so they can grow stronger."

Kesen shook his head, he didn't doubt those were some good reasons but he knew they weren't the only ones. He knew that just by the conversation he heard between Rias and Akeno yesterday, where she said she felt if he was by her side she could accomplish anything.

"He isn't like the peerage members you have now. He is very much a warrior that has been betrayed by past comrades and the people closest to him. He doesn't want revenge but welcomes those that have wronged him to come at him. All While he tries to live his life the best he can. He was gravely hurt by what's happened to him but you weren't there to pick up the pieces. He had to do that himself, and in doing that he became distrustful of those who would try to pierce through that wall he's built. He's got to let you in or you're never gonna see the otherside."

There was silence once more and Kesen stood there a little dumbstruck. Was he really that transparent when he was angry. He just hoped he didn't let anything else slip.

"I know" Rias whispered "I could tell most of that through his eyes."

"Then why talk down to him, why treat him like a mother reprimanding her child. You told me yesterday that he liked how straight forward you were with him but you do a complete 180 the next day."

"Ok Sona I get it. I can't force him but I really don't know how to earn his trust. I'm a devil, he's a monster slayer. It's kinda messed up to begin with."

"There is another thing I noticed." said Sona in a serious voice.

"What's that?" he heard Rias ask.

"Well let me ask you this. What could be that embarrassing to the most famous monster slayer of our generation and the church in which sheltered him."

Kesen froze. He really hoped he didn't actually just give up what he was hiding so simply like that. He knew if Sona had saw through him earlier then she must have saw through his angry words.

He heard a gasp and right then he knew his secret was out.

"You don't think he actually got turned do you." ask Rias surprised

"I do" she said simply " and if he was turned then he could only be one of two things."

"He's a werewolf" said Rias confidently

Kesen slapped himself on the forehead. He was an idiot all he was good at was fighting, dealing with smarter people wasn't his fortay.

"How do you know werewolf" he heard Tsubaki ask.

"It's just a feeling. I need to go Sona, thanks for the help even though your plan to go behind my back failed."

"Just get out" she said angrily.

Kesen heard the door open and shut. He started to make a run for it but stopped when he heard a whisper.

"Your listening aren't you Kesen" said Rias a little amused

His breath hitched in his throat and his heart was beating out of his chest.

"Why don't you come out of your hiding spot" she whispered again.

He didn't move he just leaned up against the wall and waited to see what she would say.

She started walking towards the corner he hid around. "We figured out your secret so why don't we talk about that offer again."

He was getting pissed again because she was acting like she had him figured out and trapped in a corner. She finally got to the corner and saw Kesen standing there, she smiled but it faded from her lips when she looked into his eyes. What she saw glaring back at her were two crimson red eyes.

"Just because Sona figured out what I was hiding doesn't change anything." he said in a deep low growl. He grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall pinning her in place he got eye to eye with her and made sure he had her attention.

"I said we would talk again if you wanted to answer my questions not when you think you had me cornered, and I told you to stop with that high and mighty way of talking to me."

"But right now when you were listening that had to answer all of your questions." she countered.

He shook his head "you and I know there is more to it than that"

She shook her head denying what he was talking about. His red eyes glowed brighter in his anger, her blue eyes widened but always kept a lock on his.

"I could feel that if I had him on my side I could do anything I want." he said repeating the same words she had spoke to Akeno yesterday.

"You were listening then" she gasped in surprise.

He nodded "I don't know exactly what it is but I feel at peace around you Lady Gremory. It confuses me and I really don't like that feeling."

He couldn't believe his eyes when she gave him a small smile. "Maybe the big bad werewolf monster hunter fell in love with this high class devil at first sight." she put a hand on his chest and slowly him away.

"I wouldn't know if I did or not, I don't know what love feels like or how it works." he started to walk away but she grabbed his arm again and pulled him back.

"I want you to join my peerage. I'll fight off the hordes of monster hunters and exorcists so they won't get close to you. As my servant you'll be taken care of and I'll make sure you get all the love and affection you've deprived of" she reached and tried to cup his cheek with her hand but he grabbed it before she could reach.

"You think I'm in love with you so you start to act caring and sweet to win me over, trying to pray on that emotion. You gloss over what you said in your conversation with Akeno. I told you earlier to not press the issue to try and earn some trust. What you did right there got rid of any trust I did have for you. Once you get that pretty little head out of your ass maybe we can talk again but right now I don't even want to look at you."

His arm slipped from her grasp and he walked down the hallway. He could hear her stuttering trying to think of a reason for him to stop but no actual words came. He left the school found and alleyway and sped off towards his temporary home.


	12. Chapter 12

Silver Spawn

Chapter 12

A week had past since he walked away from Rias in that hallway. He really didn't want to talk to her anytime soon either, so he avoided her gaze when they past each other at school. He made a point to start leaving school at different locations just in case she was waiting for him somewhere. He could also start to tell when her peerage were around and watching him. He guessed him getting better at recognizing different auras was a good thing so he just chalked it up to extra training.

The only thing of note that did happen was he caught what everyone at school called the perverted trio trying to peep on the girls kendo team. He had been walking passed the changing rooms after school when he was getting ready to leave.

* * *

"Move over I haven't gotten a look yet." he heard one voice say.

"Too bad we found it, that means we get more time." he heard another two voices say in unison.

He looked over to where the voice had come from and decided to take a look, after all he was in the back of the school anyone hanging out here had to be up to something. He slowly stalked his way over to a couple bushes. When he peeked through he found three guys hiding behind the girls changing room. Two were smashing their faces together to try and see through what he guessed was a peep hole. The third was sitting behind them cross legged and pouting because his friends were monopolizing the hole.

He recognized the three as the boys those girls in martial arts uniforms were trying to kill a week ago. One had a close buzz cut and was wiggling his ass like he was dancing for joy for what he was seeing. The other boy wore glasses and had his bangs split down the middle on both sides of his glasses, doing the same idiotic dance his companion was doing. The third had brown hair done up in a weird spiky hairdo.

Kesen stepped out from his hiding spot. "What do you three think your doing"

The jumped in surprise and turned to see who had caught them. When they saw it was the new transfer student they just waved him off.

"None of your business transfer student now move along before they catch us." said the two in unison once again and smashing their faces together to see back into the hole. The third just stared at him waiting for him to leave. When Kesen didn't he got a nervous look on his face and tapped his friends on the back. The looked around to see Kesen still standing there.

"What don't you get about move along, is japanese to hard for you to understand" said the one with glasses.

"I bet he's just jealous we found this place first, well to bad American get lost" said the buzzcut.

"I'm not that much of a loser that I need to sneak a peek to see a woman naked." He looked at four eyes again "my japanese is fine thanks for asking"

"I know why don't you take a peek then see why we risk our lives for a glimpse of heaven" said the spikey haired pervert.

"Would you shut up" he yelled on purpose.

He heard girls surprised screams then angry yells. He then heard the girls running towards him and the three perverts. The three started to run but Kesen tripped one and pinned him on the ground with his foot on his back. He grabbed the other two by the backs of their necks and squeezed driving them to their knees.

"Let us go" screamed the spiky brown haired one on the ground. The other two were making similar protests and trying to wiggle their way free.

A horde of girls rushed around the corner and stopped at the sight of the four.

"What the hell do you four think your doing" one girl yelled.

Kesen looked at her and noticed she was still half naked. She had on her martial art pants but forgot her shirt in her rush. She was wearing a black bra with some fancy swirl designs on each cup.

"Catching some perverts" he said simply and chuckled "what are you doing . Do you need to be captured as well."

She looked down and saw her state of undress and tried to cover herself up with her arms. Another girl came up and stood in front of her trying to shield her from her embarrassment.

"I am not a pervert, don't even compare me to someone like you four." she shouted.

"I could say the same to you. Like I said I caught them. These three were peeking through that hole in the wall there." he motioned with his head towards the hole.

"No he was here with us." said the pervert with the glasses.

Kesen gripped his hand tighter on the back of his neck wich shut him up instantly.

"See I knew it" yelled the half naked girl from behind her friend.

"So your gonna believe a guy that terrorizes you everyday over the guy thats presenting them to you so you can punish them anyway you want." he said simply. He watched as they moved closer and got ready to strike with their Kendo swords.

"Woman can really be irrational when their angry" he sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "Suit yourself" he let the three go and started to walk away. He didn't want to deal with girls who wouldn't listen.

He heard one of the girls run towards him, so he jumped to the right slightly and saw her kendo sword fly past where his head used to be. He turned to her as she started to swing at him from the side. He stuck out his hand and caught it ripping it from her grip. She stared at him wide eyed with surprise.

He looked at the girl closely. She had long pink hair done up in a ponytail with small strands of hair falling into her face. She was short maybe a whole head shorter than him possibly more with bright green eyes. She was dressed in her kendo uniform along with the armor for actual practice. From what he saw she was pretty good for a human and if he was anyone else she would have hurt him.

"You know there is this double standard that girls take to seriously. That no man should ever hit a woman and in some circumstances I would agree." he said gripping the kendo sword properly. "But what I believe is that if your prepared to hit someone you should be prepared to get hit back."

He swung the sword towards the girl he just stole it from, she closed her eyes and tried to protect her face with her arms. He stopped himself and had to tell himself that she was only human. He tapped her on her arms with the sword lightly. She looked through her arms to see Kesen handing the sword back to her. She took it and stared at him as he turned to walk away again. The other girls had just stood there and watched but didn't say anything.

Kesen looked around and noticed the three perverts had made there escape while he had their attention. He shook his head and sighed.

"I'd talk to the student council about getting that hole fixed. If you don't they'll just keep coming back. Might as well ask if she could make the changing room totally pervert proof."

"How did you do that. Sayuri has the fastest swing out of all of us and the most powerful." asked the girl in front of the half naked one.

"I've had my own martial arts training and it's easy to catch a sword you know won't cut you." he looked back to see the girl he now knew as Sayuri smiling at him with a little evil glint in her eye.

"Teach me how to do that" Sayuri told him.

"No" he answered back.

"Why not?"

"Don't wanna" he said walking away.

* * *

He had been keeping his distance from Azuma and Rika as well. He didn't stick around for breakfast in the mornings as well as dinner at night. He would take off after his daily chores around the inn for his workout and not come back until they had gone to sleep. They would try to start a conversation with him but would go silent halfway through and get a look on there faces like they wanted to ask something but didn't know how to ask. He would just get back to work when those awkward moments would happen.

Things had gone down hill ever since he started that damn school. Devils, Fallen Angels, and the church. The three factions were coming at him all at once and he didn't really see how this could end well at all. When he was at school he was being watched by Rias's little devil, Koneko if he recalled right. When he went home he had Azuma and Rika staring after him and as of late when he goes to work out Kalawarner has been watching him.

He only got the mornings to himself to read his book in silence on the school's rooftop but that was getting interrupted now thanks to the kendo girl Sayuri. She wanted to know what kind of martial arts he did, where he learned it, and how he caught her sword. He really needed a break but he didn't think he was going to get one anytime soon.

The new moon was approaching and if he was hunting a werewolf that was when he would make his move. Werewolves were physically at their weakest during the new moon so if the church was coming that was going to have to be the day. He was actually looking forward to a fight no matter the disadvantage that would just make it more challenging and he liked when his opponents gave him a challenge.

* * *

He was walking through the gates of the school with everything on his mind. He wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into someone pushing them over. He looked down to see the little white haired girl, Koneko sitting on the ground staring up at him.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention" he said while holding out his hand to help her up.

She looked up at him and stared but slowly brought her hand to his and took it. He hoisted her up on her feet. She nodded her head and turned to walk away.

"Hey" she turned back "you don't always have to hide off in the distance you can come keep me company you know" said Kesen.

She just stared at him.

"You know it kinda feels like your some kind of pervert stalking me." he said rubbing the back of his head.

She blushed and fidgeted were she stood, and mumbled to herself.

"What was that" he asked

She looked up at him with the blush still on her face but a defiant expression.

"I'm not a pervert"

"I know you aren't, your just following orders right"

She nodded slightly. They were both silent for a few moments but Koneko spoke again.

"You should give president a chance, since coming into her service she has taken good care of me."

He smiled and patted her head. "I'm glad that your happy little Koneko but i'm not going to take orders from someone I can't trust. Trust is very important and every single person I have given my trust to as burned me in the end. The way she was trying force me to open up isn't the best way to earn my trust, don't you think."

She nodded again but kept her eyes glued to his.

"You know i'm rather surprised your trying to convince me, i figured you would have disliked me after what happened with the boy devil the other day."

"Kiba senpai was out of line." she paused and looked away. "He had no reason to attack you."

"Well thanks for being so understanding about that, how is he by the way" he tried to sound remorseful but he didn't think he would be getting an award for his acting skills anytime soon.

"He's fine"

"That's good to hear." he said walking over to a bench and sat down motioning her to follow. He pulled out a plastic shopping bag filled with some donuts and sweet rolls. After Koneko sat down he handed her a sweet roll and bit into one of his own.

"I noticed the other day you had a small bag of cookies in your clubroom with you, do you happen to have a sweet tooth." he looked over to see her shaking her head no but he looked down and found there was no sweet roll insight. He laughed and placed the bag between them.

"Help yourself, don't be shy. I bought more than I needed anyways." he stared at her as she was internally struggling with herself not to take another sweet. He smiled again and decided to get to know her a little more.

"So Koneko what piece do you represent in Lady Rias's peerage." he tried to ask nonchalantly. She didn't answer but just stared at him.

"Ok, so were you human when she resurested you?" again he was met with silence and a stare.

"Ok, how about what's your favorite sweet, do you like candy or baked goods."

"Baked goods" she answered looking back down to the bag.

"Have you tried any sweets from America or France." he asked taking another sweet roll out of the bag and handing it to her. He figured if she was touching it she would be to tempted and inhale it like she did the last one.

She shook her head no as she chewed what was in her mouth. He sat there and talked about all kinds of sweets with the small white haired girl as she munched on the rest of his bag of sweets. He heard the bell ring and the the two parted ways headed for class.

He was walking down the hallway when he saw the perverted trio bolt passed him talking about some porn they stayed up all night watching. He shook his head and turned to follow them up the stairs when he saw a figure falling towards him. He saw the shocked looks from the trio along with Akeno and Sona. Kesen put some strength into his arms and legs and caught who ever was falling.

Red hair clouded his vision along with the scent of her perfume. He knew who he just caught by scent alone. There sat Rias in his arms being held like a princess with an audience surrounding them.

"So" he said with a grin. "Just dropped by to say hello i'm guessing"

She looked up at him with surprised eyes and slightly shaking form the suddenness of her fall and her being caught.

He pried his eyes away from hers and looked up the stairs.

"Hey three stooges" he called up to the perverted trio "next time watch where you're going. You could have killed someone"

He saw Sona and Akeno grab them by the ears.

"I think we need to talk about your punishment in my office" said Sona furiously. "Akeno can you drag the other one to my office as well.

"But what about..." Sona cut her off.

"She's in capable hands, don't worry about her"

Kesen looked back to Rias. "can you stand" she nodded but then she looked like she had an idea.

"I don't think so, I think I hurt my ankle" she paused and maneuvered her arms around his neck. "Can you carry me to the infirmary, please Kesen." she asked slightly pressing her chest into his and laying her head on his shoulder.

"You enjoying yourself" he whispered.

"Very much so" she giggled into his shoulder "just look around you" she whispered.

He looked around to see the other boys giving him death stares and even some girls. He had forgotten she was a school idol or something.

He sighed and walked towards the infirmary glaring at some guys who looked like they wanted to try something.

"Why are you putting me through this" he asked as he came up on the door.

"I needed to talk to you and you have refused to look my direction for a whole week. Going as far as to find your own exit from school grounds so I couldn't catch you at the front gates. And since I don't know where you live, this was my only chance. Though I wrapped my arms around you so you didn't just drop me and run." she said as he opened and entered the infirmary.

He kicked the door closed. "So what did you need to talk about" he asked as he looked down into her eyes again.

She squeezed her arms around his neck "people from the church are here"


	13. Chapter 13

Silver Spawn

Chapter 13

"People from the church finally decided to show themselves" asked Kesen.

Rias nodded her head and kept that same tight grip around his neck. He looked down at her to see the worry radiating from her eyes. He was confused by her behavior, just last week she was giving him demands now she was worrying about him.

"Sounds about right I was expecting them to come in a couple of days but I guess with me being in a high class devil's territory they had to go and talk to you i'm sure."

"How did you know" she asked surprised.

"Your forgetting that I used to do this for a living. I know all the protocols and nuances to a hunt. The extra couple days will give them a chance to learn the town and scope out their target as well." he said analyzing the situation.

"So they are going to attack on the new moon."

"Precisely" he said smiling down at her. "How many were there?"

"Six, they seemed to range from long distance to close combat fighters. I don't know what there weapons were but i'd guess they were at least silver."

He laughed "silver is more of an allergy than a concrete plan for killing a werewolf. If you wanted to kill me all you need to do is destroy the heart or decapitacion always worked."

"You seem to be taking this rather well, learning the people that were sent to kill you are in town" she frowned.

"Well of course, it's because i've trained most of them. I wasn't called a prodigy for nothing. All the ideas they will come up with, i've thought of them first. You can call it an unfair advantage but they're coming on the new moon so now it's an even playing field.

She smacked him lightly on the head. "Six on one is hardly even."

"You have a point" he chuckled "I always like a challenge though."

He looked down to see her still frowning. "What" he asked.

She squeezed his neck again. "You seem a little too battle hungry."

He nodded "maybe but this was my life until two years ago. And believe it or not but this isn't even the most dangerous situation i've been in. I can handle myself at least trust me on that."

"Are you gonna be able to fight them at all. I mean you said yourself, you trained them?" she asked hesitantly.

He looked at her and told her in his most emotionless voice. "They betrayed me." he said simply. "And they were sent here to do their job. Which is to kill me, and the church wouldn't send anyone that would show mercy. I'll rip them apart without hesitation, just like they will do to me if I don't fight them with everything I got."

She just stared at him for a moment before resting her head back on his shoulder. "You now I had heard rumors that you can be pretty bloodthirsty and willing to kill anyone, any place, and anytime." she looked at him again. "How true was that?"

"Very true" he whispered as he looked out the window of the infirmary. He started walking towards a bed. He really hadn't noticed until now but he was still holding her. He set her down on the first available bed.

She stared at him while stood up. "The church would give me my orders and I would follow them. No matter what the mission was I would always come back with a 100 percent successful mission. You can call it brainwashing or whatever you want but I had a job and I did it. For a long time there, I had shut down my emotions because some of the things I would do were basically criminal." he said with an emotionless and dead tone.

"As much as I hate the fact i'm a werewolf, I love it just as much."

She looked surprised at that and he laughed.

"I know, who would have thought. That emotionless killing machine turned more human that day he got turned into a werewolf. My emotions that I had locked away came back full force when I got bit, sure sometimes having emotions piss me off but I can enjoy some happy times when I can get them now. Although I keep myself from having to many of them because all it's going to do is come back to bite me in the ass later."

He shook his head when she was about to ask another question.

"This is me trying to open a bridge of trust. Don't abuse it." she nodded but didn't say anything back.

"I assume your ankle is healed now princess. So this is where I take my leave." He started to walk towards the door when she spoke again.

"You know most guys would try to make a move here." she said casually. "I mean pretty girl on a bed and no adult supervision." She gave him a flirty smile with a little playfulness in her eyes.

"You know your flirty provocations don't really work on me... but if you insist."

He walked over to the red head and pushed her down onto the bed and knelt directly over her. Her head was in between where he placed his hands to keep himself from laying directly on top of her.

"So" he smiled. "What's the big bad devil princess gonna do now." he asked smugly.

She smiled back. "I'm not some helpless little girl." she placed her hand on his chest "you know who I am and what that means."

He lost his smile which he guessed surprised her because hers vanished as well.

"That's the thing Rias. I really don't know who you are. I'm familiar with Rias Gremory, The Crimson-haired Ruin Princess or the Princess of Destruction."

He removed a lock of hair that fell on her face and stared her in the eyes.

"But I don't know the women behind the family name. I can see some things but it's hard to see all when you put up a veil to the public that shows you as the next heiress to the Gremory Clan." he said sincerely.

She just stared at him shocked. He could see a small tear about to fall from her eye but he caught it with his thumb.

"They may be a part of who you are and you can be proud of it, but they don't make up the whole woman. The woman you let your friends see and your servants, that is the woman I want to know. To be honest that is the woman I want to trust.

He got off the bed and stared down at the beautiful redhead laying before him. He didn't know why he was trying really, he just chalked it up to the weird feeling she induced when she was present.

"Thank you Lady Rias for warning me about my assassins." he bowed while she sat up.

She stared at him with sadness in her eyes like the last sentence hurt her somehow. Kesen stayed bowing and added "and i'm sorry for avoiding you this last week" he stood back up. "I'm afraid that I won't be coming to school for the next few days either, so if you could relay that message to Sona, I'd appreciate it"

"What is your plan then" she asked in a hollow voice.

"Don't have one yet" he chuckled

"You know it's not too late" she said in a slightly hopeful voice.

He smiled at her and looked at her with warmth in his eyes. "Tell me Rias, what is your dream and ambitions."

She stared at him for a while with a thoughtful expression. "My dream is a little embarrassing so I apologize for not answering but my ambitions are to further bolster the Gremory Clans standing in the underworld. With better standing I have more influence, and with more influence I can help improve the underworld. Taking away power from corrupt politicians and helping the less fortunate." she said a little confused. "Why do you ask?"

"You want me to live for you, die for you, and fight for you. Although your not thinking about the person you're asking." he looked at her and smiled. "The main question coursing through my head is 'Why should I?'. What makes you so special that I should lay down my life for you." he walked over and grabbed the office chair and set it directly in front of Rias.

"'A good strategist needs the whole picture before they make any moves.' you said these words to Sona a week ago. Did you happen to think that the opposite might be true? That I needed some information on my would be king?"

She looked at him a little guilty and embarrassed. He smiled at her trying to reassure her he wasn't angry but explaining why he wouldn't just jump at the chance.

"Being reincarnated isn't something someone should just jump at, your asking me to be your servant. What would happen if I disagreed with a decision of yours and decided to leave"

"You would become a stray devil and would be hunted down and killed." she said in a cold voice.

"Exactly, so why would I just say 'Ok' when I don't even know you. I'm not dying so I have no reason to jump at the chance." he said matter of factly.

She nodded. "I get where you're coming from, but I still don't like it."

"I'm guessing your peerage members were an easier sell" he chuckled as she nodded. "I'm sorry for adding to your headaches." he smiled.

"You should be, honestly i've been trying to think of a way to convince you all week. Now that I know why you have been shutting me down puts my mind at ease." she looked up at him and saw a serious look in his eyes.

"Rias, why do you want me to join your peerage?"

She looked away from him a small blush on her cheeks. "It's like I said your powerful and will just keep growing as a devil."

He sighed and shook his head. A little disappointed that she was still hiding things from him. He decided to leave but stopped when she spoke again.

"But I know that's not what you want to hear." she sighed. "Honestly I don't know how to describe it but I guess you can call it similar to what you feel around me. I feel comfortable around you and protected, like I shouldn't have to worry about anything when your near. I feel that you are the key to everything, but it also makes me feel uneasy, I don't have the slightest clue what it means and if this has happened to others before."

"Maybe it simply means your this rabid dog's master" he chuckled.

"Don't compare it to that, you shouldn't demean yourself like that."she said angry. "Your not a dog or a monster Kesen. Your a werewolf, one of the strongest creatures in existence. Everyone from devils to angels, looks down on werewolves and considers them mere beasts. They don't pay attention to the fact that if you were able to use magic and fly you would have the same abilities as us. The only real set back is that you have trouble controlling your anger. So don't compare yourself to a simple rabid dog." she yelled slightly out of breath.

Kesen just stared at her dumbstruck and at a loss for words. He really didn't want to let it, but his heart hurt when she said those words. When he went back to the church after he was bitten, he hoped they would understand but all he was met with was hate. He sat there staring at the ground for a couple seconds. He felt tears in his eyes but didn't want her to notice so he tried to will them not to fall. He saw her hand come into his vision and grab his chin. She slowly forced his head up to look her directly in the eye.

"No matter how much you say you don't mind being a werewolf I can tell it bothers you more than you let on. You lost everything then so it's only natural that it would bother you." she smiled.

He stared at her with uncertainty whether she was trying to be nice or just convince him in a sly way to join her peerage. He sighed and got up from his chair, he didn't have time to think about the the puzzle that was Rias Gremory. He got to the door and turned back to her.

"Thanks" he whispered.

He walked out of the infirmary and down the hallway passing classrooms and other students along the way. He walked out the front door and out of school grounds. He needed to go home and get some things because he wasn't gonna go back there again until the hunters were dealt with and gone.

He sped on home on his usual shortcuts and found himself at the front door to the inn in only a few moments. He walked through the door and was met with Rika cleaning the entryway.

"Don't you have school young man" she scolded.

"Something came up" he walked past her "i'm gonna be gone for a couple days Rika so if you and Azuma could leave the heavy lifting until I get back i'll take care of all of it then"

"What do you mean be gone for a couple days. What happened?" she asked worryingly.

He didn't know how to play this off as no big deal so he went with some truth instead of an outright lie.

"A friend of mine that used to be a part of a gang has some people after him and he needs some help." it wasn't the best lie in the world but for now it would get the job done.

He ran up the stairs grabbing everything he would need clothes wise along with some body armor he had made when he was still at the church. It strapped to his chest, legs, and arms covering his vital areas. He grabbed his two combat knives and a short sword he kept just in case. He put all this into a small duffle bag and walked out of his room only to be stopped by both Azuma and Rika.

"You need to call the police not go there yourself. Are you an idiot." he yelled.

"I can handle it myself, police involvement is the last thing I need." he said trying to move past them but Azuma stood in front of him.

"I understand your a strong young man but that doesn't mean shit to people who are willing to hurt you. Just because you talk a big game doesn't mean you should follow up on it. Call the police." he finished with a no nonsense tone.

"I'm sorry you don't like it but it's not your decision to make" he stepped passed him. "I'll be back in a couple of days, it's not a big deal, i'm gonna help him hideout then comeback no big deal."

"Don't be ridiculous you could get yourself killed and maybe bring trouble to our front door." Azuma yelled after him.

Kesen stopped and looked back at the older couple. "If you don't want me here when I get back, i'll leave no trouble." he stared Azuma in the eye "but I would die before I let anything happen to you both because of me."

Rika was about to say something but he didn't wait to listen and jumped down the stairs and ran out of the inn. He sped off to the forest that surrounded half the town. After finding a place to lay low he would need some supplies. He would use all the tricks in the book. Traps, decoys, and stealth were his friends right now, but if he had to he would take them all on at once. That was a plan Z anyways. He wasn't stupid, 6 on 1 aren't very good odds. He trained them after all, and they must have improved in the last two years. As long as he had a few tricks up his sleeve everything would go perfectly.

* * *

He found a small rock formation that would make a nice shelter for the next couple days and hid his duffle so no one would come across it while he was gone. He sped off back out of the forest and looked for a hardware store. He came across one in the middle of town and bought all he needed. He laughed to himself when he thought about him making badass hunters look like those two idiots in that christmas movie Home Alone.

He left the hardware store with bags stuffed with his trap making supplies. He started to take off when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked to a rooftop across the street and saw a silhouette of a man standing and watching his every move.

"Well that was quicker than expected" he chuckled. He couldn't help but feel a little pride for them finding him so quickly.

He waved and rushed over to the building where the man was standing. He jumped and cleared the side of the building and landed on the roof. He looked over to see who had come to hunt him.

"Marco" he chuckled "long time no see"

Marco was the same height as him but lanky and with long brown hair slicked back into a ponytail. He was a couple years older than Kesen and always hated that he was getting taught by someone younger than him. They were always at odds but the only good thing Kesen could say about him was he was a good student.

"Kesen" he said in an cold tone.

"That's it. No snarky line or death threat. Honestly i'm a little disappointed." he faked sadness.

"You know the fact that i'm here means your death so I shouldn't need to threaten you." Marco said in that same cold tone.

"Well you say that but I still don't feel threatened." he smiled

"I'm gonna be honest. It's weird to see you like this. I still expected you to be your same emotionless self ,but here you are smiling at me. It makes me sick."

"Well a lot has happened. I'm trying not to be so serious all the time but it's hard. After I left it was nothing but one shit show after another. It was either be lost in despair or move forward with a smile. I'm trying the latter but like I said it's hard."

"You talk about that day so casually like you didn't murder any hunters or exorcists in your escape." he yelled finally showing some anger toward his ex-teacher."

"Murder and self defense are not the same thing Marco. I didn't have to go back at all but i thought maybe, just maybe they would understand. They didn't and demanded I kill myself, when I didn't I was attacked. They could have let me go peacefully but they decided to try and kill me. It was their own faults they died that day. They should have known if they couldn't beat me as a human, they wouldn't be able to kill me as a werewolf. But numbers give people to much confidence and that leads to sloppy fighting and bad decision making." he stared at Marco trying to convey the hidden meaning in his words. Which were 'it doesn't matter how many of you there are, I'm still coming out on top.'

"We are going to kill you" he said confidently.

"You can try" he paused and looked out over the town towards the forest. "When you finally decide to make your move" he pointed towards the forest. "That's where i'll be"

Kesen jumped off the roof speeding over towards the forest leaving Marco on that rooftop.


	14. Chapter 14

Silver Spawn

Chapter 14

It had been a couple days since he moved out into the woods and Kesen rather enjoyed being back into the wilderness. He had to catch, clean, and cook what he ate. He bathed in a small river he found close by and he thought the cold water to be rather refreshing. He was on his last change of clothes but the night of the new moon was tonight so he didn't need to worry about that much longer.

Tonight would be the night that he would face his old comrades once again in a fight to the death. He really didn't want to kill anyone, but if it came down to him or them he would always choose his self. He really didn't understand why they were sending man power that could be used on killing real monsters and not wasting it on someone that wasn't going to attack anyone.

He shook his head and got back to the rabbit he was preparing for lunch. He had thought about keeping the skins of whatever he caught but decided against it because he really didn't need them when he was living regularly in the city. If he had a place to go back to that is, he thought about the look Rika had given him before he left. Her face showed a mixture of worry and disappointment. He really needed to set things right with them but he didn't really know how. How can you tell someone you just met a couple weeks ago that you were a monster and there were hunters after you. Yeah he didn't think that would go over well , they would most likely grab the nearest sharp object to kill him or try to send him to the loony bin.

He set the now clean rabbit on the flat rock he found to use as a cooking surface. It sizzled when he laid it down and he waited to turn it in the next five minutes.

He caught himself thinking about school for the past couple days and how he missed being there. He liked learning new things about Japan's history. He already knew all the general education stuff from his mother and the church, but learning how the country began, how far it had come even with two nuclear strikes was fascinating. He had to hand it to the Japanese people they were fighters.

He thought about Rias every now and then when he was bored with nothing to do. He really didn't know what to think, his emotions were everywhere when it came to her. He didn't want to trust her to quickly, but what she said about him being a werewolf struck a chord in him. She didn't care that he could fly off the handle at any given moment. She just wanted him by her side, well I guess who wouldn't want the most famous monster hunter of the generation turned monster on their side, Sona and the fallen angels were a good example of that.

Rias was a different story though, she invoked a feeling in him that he has never experienced with anyone else. He even felt that small part of him that broke so long ago that night his mother and father decided to get rid of him, start to heal when he was in her presence. He never really understood what the piece that broke was but he could feel it healing. He had been hurt countless times and yet he was still letting this woman passed the wall he had been building since he was seven. It pissed him off and made him happy at the same time which just confused him more.

He flipped his rabbit when he realized five minutes had passed and thought about how the fallen angels would probably be the next enemy he would have to confront. Kalawarner had said that she would be back to kill him. He didn't find himself afraid of any part of the three factions, he knew if he could figure out senjutsu he would be able to fight on par with any of them. He had his fighting style which he thought had the perfect mix of speed and power and when you added a weapon into the mix he just got deadlier.

His grasp of senjutsu had actually become quite good since coming to the forest. He had tried to adapt what humans had wrote about in the books he had been reading and it was paying off. He had figured out how to direct the flow in his body for extra strength in his arms and had also figured out that control was easier when he let his chakra or life force flow at its own pace. When he would lose control and start to shift into his werewolf form he had tried to stop the flow entirely and force the transformation to subside. He know knew what the Alpha had meant when he needed to let go and let the beast free. He didn't like it but he was able to control himself in his fully transformed state.

He took his rabbit off the hot stone and set it on another flat stone to cool. All in all the time in the forest had helped him tremendously. He had time to think and take in what all happened in the past three weeks. He had time to train and figure out a game plan for the upcoming fight. He knew that Marco would have brought people he trusted to have his back and that was a handful at best.

He guessed he brought along Susan, Ryan, Diana, Peter, and David. Susan was a long distance fighter who had a bow as her weapon of choice. Ryan was the same but used shotguns as his weapon. Diana and Peter were mid range fighters who liked to carry spears and whips. David and Marco were close combat fighters and decent if they had improved on what he had told them to in there last training session.

He was ready and was just waiting for time to pass. He had dry ice ready to be dropped in a pond he dug so that would hamper their ability to see. He had log traps, pit falls, and trip wires set to release some very sharp objects at them. Would it ultimately kill them? No, but it would slow them down and maybe injure some of them so he had some advantage. He really wished he had some of the gadgets the church had given him but he had to make do with what he had.

He felt a pair of eyes on him and released some of his aura to figure out where they were. He opened his eyes when he recognised the owner of the aura.

"You don't have to stay out there Koneko you can come and chat for a bit." he yelled at a tree behind him.

She jumped down and walked over and sat down next to him.

"Did your club president ask you to find me." he asked while cutting up his rabbit.

She nodded "she wanted me to give you this." she handed him a piece of paper with a magic circle printed on it.

"She said to tell you not to hesitate to summon her if you get into trouble."

"That's nice of her, but I think i'll be fine. Thanks for bringing it all the way out here Koneko, how did you find me anyways."

She looked at him and smirked. "Secret"

He smiled at her and patted her head which he noticed she seemed to enjoy. He finished cutting up the rabbit and offered her half.

"I know its not sweets but its all I have at the moment." he said motioning for her to take some.

"No thank you, i'm not that hungry"

"You have a problem with eating rabbit"

"No I would just rather have something sweet."

He chuckled "your gonna get fat if you eat nothing but sweets"

"Lies" she said in hateful voice.

He laughed again and took a bit of his meal. He liked hanging out with the little devil. She was different but in a good way.

"Hey Koneko can I ask you a serious question."

She nodded her agreement. "Do you like being a devil?"

She stared at him for a second before she answered. "At first it was difficult to adjust but you get used to it. A lot happened when I first became a devil but with the club president I've quite enjoyed myself. She treats me very well and"

"And she gives you sweets" he asked chewing on a piece of meat and smiling.

She blushed and nodded. "It sounds like Rias wasn't your first Master?" he tried to casually ask.

She nodded again but kept quiet.

"Do you mind me asking what happened?" he asked in a soft voice.

"I'd rather not talk about it" she told him looking down at the ground.

He patted her head again. "Well whatever happened it couldn't have been good. So if you ever want to talk about it you can always come to me. I know you don't know me very well but your growing on me squirt." she looked upset at the nickname but didn't say anything because he was still patting her head.

He finished his meal and got up to stretch. "You wanna check out the river. It's a pretty nice place to sit and relax.

"Shouldn't you be preparing for your fight." she asked showing a small bit of concern.

He waved her off "there's nothing I can do now that is gonna make a difference later. Best thing to do is just relax, maybe with a friend" he smiled a little shyly at her and walked off towards the direction of the river missing the small blush the white haired girls cheek were radiating. He heard small footsteps behind him and smiled to himself and continued on to the river.

They got there in a couple of minutes and saw a small river flowing towards the same direction as town. Kesen sat down next to the edge of the river and waited for Koneko to join him.

* * *

They stayed there for an hour or so just talking or enjoying the sound of the river. He thought talking about school with the little devil would be weird but it ended up being a nice conversation. He asked about her favorite subjects, teachers, and friends in class. She was actually pretty talkative if you knew what to ask about he guessed.

He looked up to the sky and saw that it was the afternoon now and he would need to get ready. He got up and started to walk to his camp with Koneko following. Once they got there he pulled out is duffle and grabbed his gear. He strapped on the body armor and fastened the sheaths for his knives to him, one on his hip and the other on his chest. He strapped the short sword on his other hip and checked himself. Everything was in place now all he needed was a little last minute preparation.

He looked to Koneko and smiled. "It's about time you get home to your master don't you think."

She nodded but didn't move and just stared at him.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." he told her after a few moments of her staring at him.

"I could stay" she said in a determined voice.

"I appreciate it but this is my fight and your club president would castrate me if you ended up hurt." he patted her head again and again he got the faint impression that she liked it, she kind of reminded him of a cat.

"Go on home, i'm probably in trouble with her for keeping you so long." he laughed as she turned to walk away.

He watched her until she was out of sight and sat down on top of the rock formation that he called home the last couple days. He started to meditate trying to see how ready he was, he needed the senjutsu help tonight and he needed to be able to use it on the fly. His werewolf powers wouldn't be completely gone but he really felt weak at the moment.

He went over the game plan a couple times in his head while fixing his aura. As he thought about it he realized it wasn't much of a game plan. He knew what to expect but he was always on the other side of the field. He knew he was stupid for not making a break for it when he had the chance, but there was one thing he wasn't about to do and that was run. He was an Alpha and Alphas don't run away.

* * *

He was up in a tree listening for any movement, the slightest miss step would give away their position and he was ready for it. He had a rope in his hand, ready to pull it to release the dry ice into the water. He had one of his combat knives in his other hand just incase they got the drop on him.

He heard a loud bang off to the west of him, he assumed that was one of his log traps banging up against another tree. He pulled the rope, dropping the dry ice into the water. The dry ice and water started to create a thick fog on the ground almost as if it was the fog coming off the ocean in a sea port town. He heard another bang to the north of him, he pulled his short sword from it sheath making an audible noise as the metal hit the wood. He stayed perched on a tree branch with his short sword in his right hand and his knife in the other, waiting to pounce on his first victim. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see a woman dressed in black slowly sneaking her way behind a tree. He knew the were close now so he let his aura free so he could find all of their positions. He counted four on the ground trying to find some cover before they began the fight and the other two were in the trees. He guessed those would be the long range hunters.

He needed to take them out first or he wouldn't have a chance fighting the other in close quarters. Using the lightest touch possible he jumped from branch to branch towards what he thought would be Ryan just east of him. He didn't want to deal with guns, he was fast but not as fast as he could be right now. He stopped suddenly, seeing the blonde head of Ryan, he took a second to check his path and then gathered Aura into his legs.

He blasted off the branch he was standing on breaking the branch with a loud crunch. Ryan turned quickly at the noise and Kesen redirected the angle of the gun away from him and smacked Ryan's head against the tree trunk. The shotgun went off as its owners head collided with the hard surface. He pulled the gun away from the blondes limp hand and slammed it against the the trunk of the tree watching it break apart and fall to the ground along with its owner.

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, he dropped to the ground just as an arrow whizzed passed his head. He stayed low hiding under the fog searching for the next one.

"Do you have eyes on him" he heard a male voice whisper. He really didn't do a good job in teaching them if they forgot how well a werewolf can hear even when it's weak.

"no , I had him in my sights for a split second but he dropped to the ground before my arrow hit." said a female voice.

"Which direction"

"East"

He slowly moved under the fog heading towards the female voice that had indicated his last known position. Susan was a great shot and a big threat to him right now so he needed to make sure he dealt with her. He hadn't heard her speak in the last few seconds but he could smell her shampoo, she loved the smell vanilla and right now so did Kesen. He got to the tree she was standing in and looked up. He could barely see her through the fog but she was standing with her bow at the ready looking for him. He took a deep breath and gathered more aura to his legs and readied his short sword. He shot up straight into the air, a trail of fog following him. Susan gasped as she saw him shoot into her vision and cut right through her bow with his sword. He twisted his body, and roundhouse kicked her in the jaw and cracking her skull on the tree just like Ryan's. He let himself drop straight back down from his jump and hid underneath the fog once more.

"Two down four to go" he yelled

"Shut the hell up, you bastard" yelled Marco.

"You shut it, how many times have I told you, don't talk during an OP. You gave away your position and Susan's with that mistake, that's why hand signals were invented so you could remain hidden."

He didn't hear a rubbutle so he figured he struck a chord. He smiled 'here is where the real fun begins.

He moved slowly through the fog making sure of their position. They circled up in the middle of the fog. It was a stupid to be proud of them but he still felt proud. They knew it was gonna be a close quarters fight now so if he attacked one the others would be there to counter. He moved closer to their circle until he was about a foot away from them. He grinned he hadn't felt like this in a long time, it was finally time to duke it out. He started his half transformation, he felt his face reshape and hair grow along his jaw. His claws grew but they didn't get in the way of his grip on his weapons. His eyes started to glow a bright crimson red as he looked at them.

One of them noticed two red orbs staring at them from beneath the fog.

"He's under the fog." screamed Diana "He's right here with us."

Kesen leaped at them and swung his sword at Diana but was blocked by a spear from Peter.

"We're just getting started" snarled Kesen.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm happy you all are enjoying the story. And thank you to all of you that either favorited, followed, or reviewed the story. It really means a lot.

Ok so i've realized I need to redo the summary. I started writing with a concrete plan in mind but it evolved into a different story. Ideas kept flying at me and before I knew it the summary didn't make sense for the story anymore, well not fully anyways. :)

Let me know how you like the actions scenes, if I suck I'll try to get better and if you like them I'll still try and get better.

Thanks for reading!

Silver Spawn

Chapter 15

"We're just getting started" snarled Kesen.

He kicked the spear away and followed by slashing at Diana once more, but his hand was caught by Marco be for he could follow through with his swing. He felt Peter's whip coil around his other arm as well. He twisted his hand and gripped the whip and pulled. He swung Peter at a tree but he recovered and used the tree as a springboard and shot back at Kesen. Kesen dropped to the ground dodging Peter and kicked the legs out from under Marco dropping him to the ground. He looked up to see David dropping towards him from the sky and rolled out of the way.

He smiled, witch to his hunters made him look like a feral beast. Kesen gathered aura into his limbs and tried to sustain the flow into them. He shot off at David who was still recovering from his failed attempt to crush Kesen's skull. He faked a slash from his knife and rolled slashing the back of David's thigh. He didn't have anyroom to celebrate first blood as Diana slashed at him with her whip from behind. The whip slashed down Kesen's back with a crack, Kesen hissed but kept moving and rolled out of the way of Peter's thrown spear.

Marco met him when he came out of his roll and delivered the the handle of his knife to the back of Kesen's skull. Kesen staggered forward but shot off again letting the healing effect that werewolves had take care of his back and head. He wished the healing would happen quicker but with it being the new moon he would just have to adjust.

He threw his short sword at Diana and followed it at a blurring pace knowing she would dodge. As the short sword whizzed by Diana he caught it and slashed again. He caught her diagonally on the chest ripping her shirt and spraying blood on the floor. It was shallow and wouldn't kill but it would slow her down. He jumped back to catch his breath when Peter whipped at him again to push him away from Diana.

They all stayed still and waited for someone to make the first move. Kesen took the short pause to access the situation. Diana was on her knees clutching her chest, whether it was because she was hurt or trying to cover her exposed boobs he didn't know. He looked at the other three males and watched as David tied a cloth around his thigh to stop the bleeding. In front of him was Peter and Marco guarding their hurt comrade as he nursed his wounds. The two looked winded but otherwise fine.

"I always knew you were a pervert" panted Diana.

He smiled but didn't say anything and just watched them, waiting for a moment to strike. David got back up, ready for another go as did Diana throwing away her embarrassment and striking a fighting stance. Two injured and wanting more, the other two not a scratch on them.

He smiled again but this time a small happy one. "You've grown." he told all of them. They were shocked to hear him sound sentimental. He shot at them once more when he saw the look of confusion and shock on their faces. He was going to have to be more risky to win against them.

He shot at Marco, slashing at him with his sword but was blocked by Marco's knife. Marco stabbed at Kesen with his other knife and felt the silver sink into Kesen's side. Kesen hissed but grabbed the hand that was plunging the knife into his side and twisted it hyper extending his arm upwards, he brought up his knee into the extended elbow of Marco's arm snapping his arm in two.

Marco screamed and fell to the ground clutching his now broken elbow. Peter slashed at Kesen with his spear, trying to push him away from Marco. Kesen poured more of his aura into his hand and caught the spear, ripping it way from Peters grip. He hit Peter with the handle end of the spear in the gut and then whipped it upwards smacking Peter in the chin knocking him backwards. The two injured hunters from earlier rushed him, one with a spear the other with brass knuckles. He used the spear in his hand to get some distance, and swung it at them in a wide arc. He pulled the silver knife from his side and tossed it away. He still felt the sting of the wound and the burn of the silver but pushed his pain away.

His senses caught something in the sky and he looked up quickly. He saw Rias hovering in the air watching the fight. In his moment of distraction, Diana threw her spear piercing his stomach. He stood there wide eyed looking at Rias while he felt the spear head hit him and go through him. He then felt a fist on the side of his face and crashed to the ground in a heap.

He heard Rias scream "Kesen" when he was laid out on the ground.

"Son of a bitch" he ground out through clenched teeth.

He heard the two coming at him and forced himself up as quick as he could. With all his might he reached behind him and twisted the spear head off its pole and chucked it Diana. It pierced her stomach but wasn't a through and through like she just did to him but she fell to the ground anyways. He pulled the pole to the spear out of his stomach and swung it at the surprised David and hit him like a baseball player hitting a homerun. David buckled over when the pole hit his stomach and Kesen followed up with another swing shattering his knee. He fell like Marco had earlier clutching his knee in pain.

He felt a pain in his stomach and flew backwards, 'speaking of Marco' he thought as he looked towards his attacker. Marco was standing there huffing and clutching his limp arm at the elbow. Kesen guessed he was kicked in the stomach from the way Marco was standing.

"Why won't you just die already. Don't you know how we feel fighting the one who taught us and having him kill us off one by one. It's torture, just stay down and let me finish it." he yelled with a pained expression.

"No one is dead Marco, so don't cry just yet. Everyone has just been knocked out or can't move anymore." said Kesen a little breathless.

Kesen slowly sat up and stared at Marco. "Do you really think I don't know how you feel right now. I'm having to fight my own students. Your stupid superiors decided since I taught all of you that you would have some insight into killing me or thought that I would show mercy and let you kill me." he yelled while a tear ran down his cheek.

"I may have been an emotionless bastard back then but that didn't mean I don't care. You were the most like me when it came to fighting and I was looking forward to see you improve. I was looking forward to seeing all of you improve." he said as he struggled to get up.

"And then this happened" Kesen pointed to his shoulder where his bite mark was. "And it fucked everything up. I tried to reason with the church, tell them I could be their monster to fight monsters, but all they did was sick whoever they had at the time on me. I didn't want to leave, but I was cast away like I always am" he yelled the last part with so much emotion his stomach felt like he was just kicked again.

"I tried to leave peacefully but that wasn't going to happen, I was an embarrassment to the church and to god according to them and wasn't anything but a monster. So the first time in my life, I took my life into my own hands and left, not caring whether I left a trail of blood to do it."

He had finally stood straight and looked Marco in the eye. "Just go Marco and take them back safely. I don't actually want to kill anyone" he sputtered while his eyes glowed red once again. "But I will if I have to, so don't get in my way of living." he yelled in a low growling voice.

He had finally let go and was willing to kill to save himself. He felt his bones crack and reform and morphe into that of a wolf's. He got slightly taller and black messy fur started to grow everywhere as his clothes and body armor ripped apart and fell to the ground. His claws grew along with his teeth and his face morphed into a wolf.

He snarled and let loose a great howl of despair and anger. The sound echoed for miles around, he heard a small gasp and figured Rias was surprised. He didn't look up at her in fear of seeing her reaction, he had just let the beast inside of him free so he figured she would be disgusted with him.

He heard a twig snap and saw Peter step beside Marco and got into a fighting pose, as did Marco but he had his broken arm falling limply at his side.

"**SO BE IT" **Kesen rushed them with his claws and teeth ready to rip them apart. Peter had grabbed Marco's discarded silver knife and rushed right back. Peter swiped at him with all of his might, side to side, upwards and down trying to do anything to put an end to his teacher. Kesen dodged them all and swiped his claws at Peter leaving claw marks on his stomach. Kesen kicked him away jumped and slammed Peter's head into the ground. He looked back at Marco and snarled again.

Marco jumped at Kesen wanting to plunge the knife deep into his teachers skull but was stopped by a black furry hand. Kesen grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up into the air.

"**YOU COULD HAVE LEFT. WHY"**

"I'm a hunter" he choked out "It's my job"

Kesen's red eyes widened and softened slightly. He gripped tighter and then dropped Marco when he passed out. Kesen looked about the small battle field and saw all of his old students limp bodies.

"**WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THEM."**

A tear fell from his eye and down his fur covered cheek.

"**AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** he howled again and released all his pain, anger, and sadness in one go.

* * *

He gathered all of them in one place and set them beside one another. They weren't dead but they definitely needed the hospital.

He stood there watching them for a second.

"Kesen" he heard a shy voice say.

"**YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE RIAS" **he said still in his wolf form.

"I was worried" said Rias trying to defend herself but didn't sound to convincing.

She looked down and saw a puddle of blood in front and behind Kesen. She took a closer look at him and saw matted fur soaked and dripping in blood.

"Your hurt" she yelled worryingly. She rushed over to look at the wound and saw that he had a hole through his stomach.

"Why aren't you healing." she asked confused.

"**THE NEW MOONS AFFECT DRASTICALLY SLOWS THE HEALING PROCESS"**

He started to return into his human form. He returned to his normal height and his fur started to recede back into him, and his face morphed back into his own. He stood there naked and bleeding, wishing things could be different.

He turned to Rias. "thanks for worrying but i'm fine. Weak, but fine." he smiled, trying to reassure her.

He walked over to a tree and sat down, he leaned his back against the trunk of the tree and grimaced.

"You don't seem fine." she said kneeling in front of him.

He chuckled and leaned to the side a bit. He reached under himself and pulled out a stick.

"Just a stick trying to get frisky." he said throwing it aside.

She chuckled "I see you removed the stick from your ass"

"Ha ha very funny princess"

She jumped in surprise a bit and Kesen looked at her oddly.

"What's up" he asked

"Someone is summoning me but it can wait."

"No go on ahead i'm not going anywhere. Can you bring me back a change of clothes though" he asked nicely.

"Your sure your ok" she asked hesitantly.

He nodded and watched her travel away through her magic circle. He closed his eyes and started to nod off when he heard a woman's voice.

"You look like hell werewolf" said the voice in a snarky voice.

He opened his eyes to see Kalawarner standing a few feet from him. He was surprised she was able to get this close without him noticing, but he was weak, tired, and his senses were fried.

"Ah nice to see you again, did you come for another negotiation attempt." he chuckled.

She shook her head and smiled from ear to ear.

He looked at her and started to laugh. He was laughing so hard his wound opened up more.

"Damn your evil, you waited until I could barely move. You knew the church was sending someone to kill me and waited until the perfect moment. It's not how I would do it but i'll give some respect for your patience."

"Thank you" she said keeping that smile plastered on her face. "I am quite devious when I want to be" she chuckled.

"I didn't expect this, I thought you would come back a few times trying to get me on your side but to outright kill on the first rejection."

"Truth be told we were going to but we analyzed your aura with a nifty little device my boss cooked up. It showed you were a sacred gear user."

His eyes went wide "Well that would have been useful a little earlier."

"It's a mutant one that my boss says could be used against us. We had also noticed you were getting friendly with the Devils even after I warned you." What can I say I attract devils and people trying to kill me."

She laughed "well you can blame god for someone actually killing you."

"Lady I blame god for a lot in my life what's one more thing."

She formed a light spear in her hand and chucked it at his head. He tried to dodge but all he managed to do was get his shoulder pinned to the tree by a light spear.

He screamed and tried to pull it out but failed. He thought it burned worse than silver for second but was sure of it when another pierced his stomach. He grit his teeth to stop himself from screaming out in pain, he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. He glared at her as she formed another spear in her hand and stabbed him through his thigh.

"You know it's a shame really. From the looks of your… lets say equipment… you could have been very" she paused as she licked her lips. "Satisfying"

"Thats nice to hear" he panted "but from the looks of you. It would have burned when I peed"

She scowled and threw another spear through his other shoulder. "Lets see how many holes I can put in you before you finally die."

"Fuck you, you psychotic bitch." he grunted.

She stabbed him in his opposite thigh and started to laugh. It had reminded him of some of the monsters he found laughing over the corpses of a dead family.

"That's five lets try for five more."

He counted them one by one as they came, he got a spear to the stomach again, 'One'.

She put one into his hand, 'Two'.

Another into his foot. 'Three'.

Another two into the other hand and foot, 'four, five'

"Well look at you. You look like a pin cushion." she laughed "let's start over shall we".

She snapped her fingers and the spears disappeared. Kesen didn't move it was all he could do just to breath.

"I know i'll wait for that devil whore to come back and kill her too. I'm sure Lord Azazel would reward me greatly."

Kesen's eyes shot open and leaped at her when she turned her back. His teeth and claws grew quickly so he could do this fast. She turned around at the wrong time and he sunk his teeth in her neck and ripped out her throat. With his clawed hand he shoved his hand through her chest grabbing her heart on the way through. With his arm still deep in her chest and his hand gripping her heart just out of her back, he crushed it.

"Your right that was satisfying" he snarled as he threw her to the ground. He fell back on his ass and his head hit the tree knocking him out.

* * *

"Kesen"

He heard a voice but it sounded so far away. He just wanted to sleep.

"Kesen wake up"

Why did the voice want him awake, he felt so at peace.

It was finally quiet, the voice had stopped and he could finally go back to sleep.

"Please wake up" the voice sniffed.

The voice was crying and it sounded familiar. 'What was he doing again. He was waiting for Rias to return when Kalawarner showed up and'

He gasped and opened his eyes. He looked around seeing his old students knocked out and the lifeless body of Kalawarner. He had a hard time breathing and tried to clutch his chest but realized he couldn't move. He looked over and saw Rias crying, she hadn't realized he was awake. She was on her knees beside him, one fist clenched on her knee and the other covering her eyes. dHe mustered all his strength and slowly moved his hand towards her. He gently touched the hand she had covering her face and she jumped.

She was surprised for a second but her face changed into one of worry.

"What happened to you? You were fine when I left, and who is she?" she pointed to the body of Kalawarner.

He tried to talk but his mouth and throat were to dry. He ended up having a coughing fit and spit up a bunch of blood.

"Are you ok" she asked frantically.

He gave her a sad smile and shook his head no .

"What do you mean no, you should be able to heal right?"

He shook his head no again.

"Why the hell" she stopped mid sentence and looked up at the dark sky.

He smiled, he figured she forgot about everything when she saw him.

He rose his hand shakily and touched her knee. She looked back at him with tears in her eyes. He smiled and looked down to the ground and started to write in his own blood. She looked down at what he was writing and gasped.

"Fallen" she said looking over to the dead woman. "Why the hell was a fallen angel here? Did you know her?"

He nodded his head and she frowned.

"How" she said simply.

He didn't really know what to say. He moved to write another word.

"Recruitment" she said puzzled. "Were you working with her" she asked a little angry.

He frowned and shook his head 'no', a little upset at her accusation.

"What do you mean" she said annoyed.

He glared at her and wrote another word.

"Same" she said as he pointed at her and then to Kalawarner an back to the word.

She sat there staring at the word.

"She was trying to recruit you to the Fallen Angels side" she asked a little hopefully.

He nodded as he looked away pissed. Here was bleeding to death and he was getting interrogated. 'Why did he even put up with her again' he thought to himself. He felt her grab his hand and squeeze, and when she did a nice warm feeling washed over him. 'That was why' he told himself, even bleeding to death she still made him feel totally comfortable.

He looked over to her and saw the guilty expression on her face. He smiled and poked her cheek. She smiled back but it left her face rather quickly. She gained a serious expression and looked like she was preparing herself for something. She sighed and dug into her skirt pocket and pulled out an odd looking chess piece and set it on the ground in between them.

He glared at her and she had the decency to look ashamed.

"I know alright. After the other day I wanted to try this differently than how I normally do things. But that was when I had more time to convince you." she looked at him sadly. "Your dying Kesen and I can't do anything to stop it besides this, and I don't want you to die. So i'm sorry if it seems like i'm forcing the issue."

He looked up at the sky, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. It was too fast and he really didn't like being forced to make decisions.

He looked back to Rias and just stared at her. He felt like he just started to live his life the way he wanted and now it was being ripped from him again.

Why couldn't things ever be easy with his life. First he gets thrown away by his parents, and he tried to make the best of it. Then that damned werewolf took a bite out of him, and he gets thrown away again by the church. He lives with a pack of werewolves, and when he becomes a liability he gets tossed again. Now, it's either die or become a dog to a woman he just met. He could definitely say this, his life was fucked.

He looked down to the chess piece and frowned.

Could he really intrust his life to a woman he barely knows? Would she throw him away like all the others? He had so many questions and no time to talk about it, even if he could speak.

He looked at her again and stared into her eyes. He stared into the same crystal blue eyes she had when he first met her. She had kind caring eyes, and a nice straight forwardness to them. He saw they were heavy with worry and anticipation.

He tried to wet his lips to speak but it didn't help. His mouth was full of blood so it made it even more difficult.

"C -c- c- can" he coughed and spat out more blood but continued. "I t- t tru- ust y- y- you?" he sputtered.

She nodded her head quickly making her hair bounce. "Yes Kesen, I love my servants and would always do right by them, you would be no different." she grabbed his hand again and squeezed once more. "I know you don't trust easily and you've been hurt in the past but I'm telling you now, you don't have to worry about a thing because I'll take care of you just as much as I hope you take care of me. You won't be a dog on a leash, you'll still be your own person just serving under me." she started to tear up "please, please believe me Kesen, I will never hurt you, you can trust me."

He looked down and stared at her squeezing his hand. He smiled and looked back into her eyes. He slowly picked her hand up and brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

Her eyes widened and she smiled. "Does that mean you'll become my servant." she asked in a thrilled voice.

He rolled his eyes with a smile and nodded his head yes to her.

If she was happy before now she was beaming. She moved closer and brought his head to her chest and hugged him. She buried his head into her boobs so far he had trouble breathing. He was going to struggle but decided against it, she was happy, so he was going to let her have her moment.

'And plus there are worse ways to die, and being smothered to death in a beautiful woman's cleavage wasn't one of them.' he thought with a smile on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

Silver Spawn

Chapter 16

As he sat there with his face between her breasts he thought that being a devil might actually work out. He finally found someone that wouldn't toss him away like a empty soda can. He smiled to himself once more and then tapped her on her shoulder, letting her know he was running short of air.

She released him and he started panting heavy, trying to replenish the oxygen to his brain.

"Alright" she said happily. "I'm gonna need you to lay down".

He nodded and tried to maneuver his body so he could. She watched him struggle for a bit before kneeling down and helped him scoot forward away from the tree he was leaning against, and turned him slightly so he had room to be comfortable. She laid him down gently and grabbed the chess piece on the ground and showed it to him.

"Most chess pieces wouldn't look like this, this is what we call a mutant piece. It's what we use to reincarnate stronger beings such as werewolves and vampires. This one is cross between a rook and knight. You will be known as my knight but will have aspects and abilities of both pieces." she explained while she set the chess piece on his chest.

"Don't move and stay still until it's over, it will only take a second." she told him softly.

He nodded and looked up to the night sky as he waited to become less human again. He saw a bright red light come from beneath him that lit up the clearing in the forest. Then he heard Rias speak the ritual for reincarnation.

"In the name of Rias Gremory, the heiress of the Gremory Clan. I call to you Kesen Van Helsing and command that you swear your soul to me and work as my Demon Servant. Rejoice at the new life I grant you and awaken as my knight." she yelled.

His vision blacked out and he felt his body become warm. It started at his toes and worked its way up his body ending at the top of his head. He felt so light and that he could fall asleep at any moment. Then pain, unimaginable pain, coursed through his body. It originated at the ten stab wounds Kalawarner placed and increase. He was told to stay still and he always did what he was told by those he worked for, and he wasn't gonna stop now. He grunted through the pain and waited for it's release. As it started to recede and he took that as the ritual being over. He sat up quickly and released all the pain and suffering he just went through with a eardrum shattering howl.

He panted heavily and looked over to Rias covering her ears. "You could have told me it was gonna hurt, that was the worst pain I think i've ever felt and i've felt a lot over the years." he yelled.

"It hurts when the wounds heal and not to mention you being a werewolf. There is more magic involved when turning werewolves and vampires so it hurts just a bit more. I thought if I told you, you wouldn't go through with it." she said looking slightly guilty.

"Next time Princess let me know, I can deal with pain but when it's unexpected it hurts a little worse. If I know it's going to hurt and brace for it, it won't be as bad. It's like that mind over matter thing humans talk about." he explained while stretching out his body.

He noticed that he didn't really feel any different but he knew there was a change.

"You dealt with it ok, you didn't even move a muscle. Kind of impressing actually" she smiled at him as he finished with his stretching.

"Of course I didn't, you told me not to. I listen to my orders." he said simply.

She blushed slightly. "Your not a soldier. So you don't have to act like one."

"That is where you're wrong Princess. I am a soldier, that's what i've always been, you even made me your knight. Knights are protectors and warriors, so i'll always be one. You ask me to protect you, I will. You ask me to fight for you, I will. If you ask anything of me, it will be done."

She blushed and stood there staring at him. He looked over to Kalawarner and walked towards her dead body no noticing her blush. He reached down and started to check her pockets.

Rias shook herself out of her stupor and realized what her was doing. "Why are you checking her pockets?" she asked confused.

"She told me that she was here to kill me because apparently I have a sacred gear that she or Azazel has never seen before and I wanted to see if she had any information on it on her." he said turning her body over on her back and checking her jacket and then between her breasts. He knew some women like to put things in there sometimes and he wanted to be thorough.

"Sacred gear, are you sure that's what she said? And why did you just feel up a dead body?" she asked a little creeped out.

"I knew someone who kept things between her breasts and I just wanted to make sure I covered all the bases. I'm not some pervert, we have enough of that with the perverted trio at school." he said a little hurt by her insinuation.

She looked a little embarrassed and walked over to where he knelt. "Why is there a chunk out of her neck?"

"She was talking about how she was gonna wait for you to come back and kill you when you weren't paying attention. So when she wasn't paying attention I ripped out her throat with my teeth and punched a hole in her chest and crushed her heart." he said in a cold tone.

"Was ripping out her throat with your teeth really necessary." she said slightly disgusted.

He heard the tone of her voice and felt hurt in a way. He tried to shake it off "she put ten holes in me, I was pissed." he said in a emotionless tone trying to explain. "Did you bring those clothes I asked for" he asked with his voice filled with ice.

She stared at him slightly taken aback by the way he was talking to her. He saw a small bag that wasn't there before and walked over and picked it up. He opened it to find a track suit from his school. He really didn't like wearing it, but it would do for now. He threw on the pants and walked over to Kalawarner once again and started to drag her body away.

"Where are you going?" stuttered Rias.

"I need to get rid of her body" he said simply not turning around and kept walking away from her. "Thanks for the clothes but you can go home now Rias, I need to take down the traps and call for help, for the six over there."

"I can take care of her, and it won't leave any trace behind besides some feathers. So you can go take down the traps" she said walking towards him.

He turned to her and dropped the dead fallen angel and continued to walk of into the forest leaving her staring after him a little guilty.

* * *

After disarming the traps he had ran back to his base and collected the duffle he had brought with him. He walked back into the clearing seeing black feathers scattered all over.

"Does your method all ways do that to fallen angels? He asked a little surprised.

She nodded "yeah, but I usually have Akeno clean them up."

"I'll do it" he said tiredly.

She started to stop him but he was already a blur and the feathers started to disappear one by one. She was surprised he was able to move that quick given she had just changed him into a devil. He was surprised himself, his speed shouldn't be that good on a new moon like tonight. He finished picking up the feathers and stashed them in his duffle bag.

"I'll incinerate this when I get back home." he said as he was taking out his phone to call for an ambulance.

He walked over to his former students, disarming them and getting rid of their weapons so the police didn't ask them any unwanted questions. He stood and stared at them for a long while as he waited for the ambulance. Rias had come from behind him and hugged him as he stood there.

"You cared for them a lot, didn't you?" she asked in a soft compassionate voice. He nodded and felt her grip tighten as she pressed her head onto his back, resting it between his shoulder blades. "I'm sorry" she muttered.

"It's fine, like I said them coming here was my problem. The circumstances were my fault. If I hadn't have gotten bitten this wouldn't have had to happen." he said in the same emotionless voice.

"But if it didn't, we wouldn't have met. And I wouldn't finally have my knight." she said in a sad voice.

He sighed and pulled away from her as he heard sirens approaching. "You probably would have been better off as well." his voice not changing from earlier.

"Well I don't think so, matter of fact I know I wouldn't be better off" she said grabbing on to his arm and pressing it between her breasts.

"And how do you know that?" he asked prying his arm away from her.

She gave a sad little pout and grabbed his arm again. "Because of this feeling that comes over me whenever I'm near you. It's not random, I think it was fate." she smiled.

"I think all it's gonna do is get us into trouble and i'm the one that's gonna pay the price for it." he said once again snatching his arm back from her embrace.

"Are you already regretting becoming a devil, Kesen?" she said upset.

"I regret everything about my life Master but I embrace it all the same. As of right now i'll do my job but i'll await the time you go back on your promise and throw me away like all the others. That's been my life until now and that's what i'm resigned to it being. If you can prove me wrong I welcome it, I have put as much faith in you as could, your my last shot at a semi normal life." he said as voices drew nearer.

"We should go" said Kesen and started to walk off into the forest.

* * *

They walked through the forest in silence, neither one wanting to break the silence. They had finally reached the outskirts of the forest and walked back into town when Rias broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier… and how I said it." she said looking towards him as they walked side by side.

He didn't look at her, he just kept his eyes forward. "You shouldn't be." he said simply. "I'm a monster and I do monstrous things. You should be disgusted by it, I know I am."

"Your not a monster Kesen."

"Says the girl who thought of me as one in that moment."

"Your very much a pessimist, aren't you?"

"You aren't the first person to call me that and certainly won't be the last either."

They walked in silence again for a few moments when a thought came to him.

"Master how do you manifest a sacred gear?" he asked finally looking at her.

She looked at him with a sour look on her face. "Don't call me Master."

"But that's what you are now correct? So why shouldn't I" he asked confused.

"I've never been one to enforce a rule like that, I just don't like it. You who didn't want to be a dog on a leash is ok with calling me master?" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Well I couldn't think of what to call you. I mean i'm sure most of your peerage don't call you by your first name." he said questioningly.

She looked like she was thinking on it for a moment. "Well they call me president or Bucho in japanese. So either of those will do."

"Well then Bucho, how does one activate a sacred gear?" he asked again.

"It usually just happens but all you need to do is focus and will it to appear." she said a little curious.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on bringing it out. He felt like an idiot but he kept trying until he felt a pull within himself and fell to his knees.

"Are you ok?" he heard Rias ask but he ignored her and concentrated on the power within him.

He felt himself fall into a meditative state while on his knees. He opened his eyes to see a large forest surrounding him. In front of him though was a small wooden cabin. It was rundown and looked not to have been lived in for some time now. He slowly walked up and cautiously knocked on the door. He stood there waiting for answer but none came. He slowly went to grab for the door but before he could reach it a loud voice roared in a deep growl.

"**LEAVE"**

He jumped and fell backwards falling onto the hard ground. He looked up to see Rias standing there staring at him with her eyes wide. He reached up to scratch his head and felt metal on his skull. He stared at his hands noticing a pair of silver, metal clad gloves on each of them. He looked on the back of them to see a small crest of a werewolf with the letters K.K.G written beneath it. He looked at the letters wide eyed, touching it with his finger softly feeling the engraving with his other gloved hand. He smiled as a tear fell from his eye, and he laughed letting more tears fall.

"Kesen" he heard a voice say worryingly.

He looked over to see Rias kneeling beside him with worry in her eyes.

"I'm okay Bucho" he said wiping tears of his cheek. "It's funny the fallen angels wanted me dead over these things." he looked back at them and sighed. "I'm good with my fists but weapons are my forte, it's not even a sword. As he said those words a silver liquid started to form in his hand, slowly morphing and changing shape like water when it's out in space. It stayed in his hand growing larger and longer, it slowly formed edges down the sides and a silver handle. He gripped the handle and the edges seemed to sharpen and finished forming completely when he touched it. He looked at the silver sword surprised and smiled, he got up off the ground and swung it a couple times checking the swords balance.

"It's perfect" he said happily. He smiled his first true smile in the longest time as he looked at the sword. He looked at Rias noticing a faint blush on her face as stood watching him. "What's up Bucho?" he asked curious.

She shook her head slightly removing the blush from her cheeks and walked up to him to look at the weapon that just manifested out of the goop. She touched it and slid her finger up the side of the sword.

"Kesen" she said slowly.

"Hmm" he grunted still enamored with the sword.

"Is this sword made of silver." she asked confused.

"Yeah of course it is why do you…" he stopped mid sentence realizing what she meant.

He looked at the sword again and at the gloves on his hands. "How is that possible?" he said stumped at his own question. Werewolves had a natural allergy to silver but yet here he was, wearing and holding objects made of silver with nothing to suggest he was being hurt by it.

"Rias are my eyes still red." he asked quickly drawing on the werewolf power, totally forgetting to call her by the new title.

She nodded "yeah they are" she told him just as confused.

He stood there for a moment just staring at his hand and the sword that was cradled in them. He closed his eyes and started to try and will the gloves and sword away. Rias was about to speak but stopped when she saw the gloves and sword vanish into thin air.

"I'll try to figure it out tomorrow it's way too late to try and figure out anything." he said yawning and looking to Rias. "good night Bucho".

He started to walk in the direction of his home but stopped when he realized she was still beside him.

"Is there something you need from me Bucho?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head no and just smiled at him. He started to walk away again and just like before she followed. He sighed but kept walking towards the inn and when he realized he was a couple miles away he sighed once more. He looked to Rias only to see a large smile on her face and a look in her eye that said 'you aren't getting away'. He smiled back at her with just as much mischief in his eyes. In one quick move he picked her up like a princess and ran and jumped onto a building.

"What the hell Kesen" she screamed

He laughed but didn't say a word, he just continued jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He was concerned about his sacred gear but he could figure that out when he was alone. He could see the inn in the distance and jumped down onto the street and kept running until they were just in front of his home.

He sat Rias down and waited to see if she would say anything.

"You live at an inn?" she asked dumbfounded.

He nodded "the people here were nice enough to give me a room in exchange for helping out around the place when they needed me. An old couple run it and the old man isn't young anymore so he leaves all the heavy lifting to me."

She smiled "they sound nice, I can't wait to meet them." she said looking at the inn.

Kesen walked up and opened the door checking to see if anyone was awake. He couldn't see anyone so he turned around to say good night to Rias once again, but she wasn't there. He sighed and walked inside and shut the door behind him. He trudged up the stairs tiredly and slowly opened his door and went inside his room. He headed straight for bed and sat down and took of the uncomfortable gym pants Rias had gotten for him. He got up and found a pair of shorts and put them on as he sat back down on the bed. He stretched out his body, his bones cracking and popping with each stretch. He got underneath the covers and felt a pair of hands grab onto him and pull him close.

He grabbed a knife that he hid underneath his pillow and put it to his attackers throat he was just about to slice into the intruder but the smell stopped him. He sighed and put the knife underneath his pillow again.

"What the hell do you think your doing Rias" he said irritated

She pulled him closer "I was tired as well and your bed was closer than mine" she said like it wasn't a big deal.

He tried to push her away but then finally noticed she had nothing on. "Why in the hell are you naked"

"I can't sleep if i'm not naked"

"What made you think this was ok"

"Well it is isn't it, you like it" she said moving her knee slightly rubbing up against him. "I can tell you like it" she giggled.

"I can't help that." he whispered angrily "A beautiful naked girl in my bed clinging to me. I'm a guy what did you think was gonna happen."

She giggled and pulled his head down to her chest. "I think skinship is important in our new master servant relationship."

"I don't" he said angrily "you may not mean anything by it but you may give someone the wrong idea. What if I thought you were coming on to me and did something we both would regret."

"You wouldn't though" she said happily like it didn't matter.

He got angry and grabbed her hands pinning them above her head and got on top of her. He could see her perfectly with his glowing red eyes. She showed no fear in what he was doing, in fact she seemed to welcome it.

"You infuriate me Rias Gremory" he said in a low growl.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I know, but I have complete faith in you Kesen. So I know you wouldn't hurt me even if you look at me with those Alphas eyes of yours."

He blushed then sighed and got off of her rolling over to the farthest side of the bed facing away from her. She still came up behind him and hugged him pressing her breasts to his back and laying her chin in the crook of his neck.

"Don't run from me kesen" she said softly in his ear. "Now that you finally let me in, don't run or push me away. I finally have you this close to me and it feels great, I don't want to lose you. So promise me that you won't leave me." she said as she squeezed him tighter.

He was slightly taken aback by her words and stayed silent for a moment. He sighed and turned in her grasp slowly grabbed onto her waist trying to ignore the feel of her smooth skin and lifted her, and scooted both of them back to the center of the bed. He laid there looking into her eyes and grabbed her hand and brought it back to his lips. "I'll say again what I told you before. You ask me to protect you, I will. You ask me to fight for you, I will. If you ask anything of me, it will be done. So as long as you want it, I will be by your side."

He saw Rias smile and take the hand he had kissed and grabbed his neck and hugged him. She pulled back resting her forehead on his "thank you" she said.

"No problem princess" he muttered as he felt himself drift off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Hey everyone sorry I haven't been updating but I hope to start back up again on a weekly basis maybe even every other day. I don't know really just depends how the story flows. I spent the last couple of weeks trudging through fanfic after fanfic looking at everyones different ideas. There were some really well written fanfics on DxD but gave to much power to the MC and practically turned it into a story with no character development and barely any plot. I do not want a story with an all knowing and all powerful MC. I'm trying my best to become a better writer, so please if I don't explain something fully or contradict myself please tell me.**

**Also for those that are wondering this will not be a Harem story. I love the original DxD story and Issei as a main character even if his pervyness is really cringe worthy I also find it funny, but with an awesome concept like they had I think Harems and a dense MCs just, I don't know, ruin it. If you want that kind of stuff i'm sorry to say this story isn't for you. but I ask you to give my story a shot anyways because I'm trying to stay true to the original story but added in a serious MC with a serious Romance and a serious story line. If you tried it and you liked what you read then thank you but if you hated it and thought it was a waste of your time then I'm sorry and hope you find a story that tickles your fancy a lot more than mine. **

**Alright one final thing I'm also going to revise and re-edit my earlier chapters. Fixing grammar and spelling errors and trying to add more descriptive details, and maybe throwing in some foreshadowing as well in small parts. If you don't want to go back and read that's fine it's not going to be big changes and wont effect the storyline all that much. That's about it as always thanks for reading and if you have any comments and suggestions or you just want to tell me what a horrible writer I am you know how to reach me! ENJOY! **

Silver Spawn

Chapter 17

He awoke with his vision being drowned in a crimson red. He laid on his left side and was trying to figure out what his vision was obscured by when he realized he felt another body pressed up flush against his. He pulled his head up to see Rias sleeping next to him her mouth slightly open and a small trail of drool on her chin. Looking really peaceful as she slept and he admitted to himself, rather cute with the trail of drool. He then noticed his hand grabbing her left breast, he squeezed it accidentally in shock and he heard a slight moan escape her lips. He looked up at her and went into a brief panic before seeing she was still asleep. Remembering everything that happened the previous night he laid his head back down removing his hand from her breast, briefly noticing her nipple was hard as his fingers brushed against it. He placed his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. He laid there for a few minutes drinking in the smell of her hair, vanilla he thought briefly, while he listened to her slow and steady breathing.

He had to admit he had just gotten the best sleep in his life and it was probably do to the woman he had in his arms. The effect she had on him, while scary, was wonderful all the same. He thought maybe it was something like love at first sight, but then discarded the idea right away. He started to wonder about the concept of love. What was it anyway? He had heard it explained by writers and other couples, but what did it mean to love someone. Is it more than just the willingness to jump into the unknown for someone, to put your life on the line for them, or just have them be the first and last thought of the day. He didn't know but it was definitely too soon to say he loved anybody, especially someone he just met.

He retracted his arm slowly from her waist and gently rolled out of bed. Rias protesting in her sleep from lack of warmth. He walked to the bathroom stretching out his stiff shoulders, hearing pops and cracks as he did, and shut the door behind him. He stared at himself in the mirror and looked into his own eyes. He stared for a bit just thinking about his last couple weeks in kuoh.

"What the hell did I just get myself into?" he asked himself.

He turned around and used the toilet and after washing his hands he threw some cold water on his face to wake himself up. He felt refreshed as water dripped down his face and neck making him shiver when he passed the air conditioning vent. He walked out of the bathroom to see Rias still sleeping peacefully on his bed and hugging his pillow to her chest. He sighed and walked over to the bed and covered her up with the blanket she had thrown off herself. He stared down at the beautiful woman in his bed as she drooled on to his pillow and thought she looked pretty damn adorable. He chuckled to himself as he turned around and started on his morning workout.

* * *

He was just about done when he heard loud footfalls coming up the hallway and to the front of his door. The door swung open and Rika ran in looking for him with a half angry half worried look on her old face. She spotted him on the side of the room as he stood up from the floor, the rest of his workout forgotten. She rushed towards him totally ignoring the naked women on his bed and hugged him tightly around the waist, not caring if he was sweaty or half naked. He was kind of surprised there was no perverted remark but figured she had been too worried about him to care at the moment.

"Where the hell have you been?" she sniffed "you had me worried sick."

He was surprised to tell the truth. He expected for her to hit him first and ask questions later, but here she was clinging to him for dear life. He hugged her back rubbing her back softly while he whispered 'that everything was alright' as she cried softly into his chest. He heard movement in front of him and looked up to see Rias staring at him and Rika with a smile on her face. He smiled back but it dropped when he noticed, to his horror, she was still fully naked. Not even trying to cover herself her cursed her lack of modesty.

He tried to keep Rika's eyes away from the bed, but she pulled away abruptly and started to do what Kesen thought she would do in the first place. He was slapped hard in the face, punched in the chest, and she pulled his ear down to her level.

"You seriously don't understand what you put us through do you." she yelled pulling his ear further down to her level so she knew he could hear her. He winced at the pain and the abuse she was inflicting on his eardrum.

Kesen heard a giggle from behind Rika and cursed in his head. He saw Rika look to the bed where she heard the noise that interrupted her rant and stared wide eyed at the naked girl sitting there smiling and giggling behind her hand trying to hide the fact she was openly laughing at the position Kesen found himself in at the current time.

"And who the hell is that" she yelled back in Kesen's ear. "You're gone for four days! FOUR DAYS" she emphasized by yelling even louder in his ear.

"And you come back without any notice and with a NAKED GIRL in your bed."

"Sorry Rika, it was late and I didn't want to disturb you and..." he tried to explain but was cut off by Rika again.

"You better be sorry Kesen, because if you weren't, I would have to worry about you doing this again. And I know your likely not to do anything that stupid again. Now clean yourself up and come down stairs, you will explain everything at breakfast." she yelled walking back to the door. She was still pissed but she turned around to look at Rias "you are welcome as well, as long as you put on some clothes, I don't need to see my husband have a heart attack."

She slammed the door as she left and Kesen looked over to Rias with a scowl on his face and pointed at her.

"Not a fucking word princess" he growled.

She openly laughed at him now, "you can't intimidate me after I just saw that display. You should have seen your face when she pulled your ear." she said as she continued to laugh.

He glared at her and smiled. "You still have some drool on your chin princess" he said, pointing to his own and watched her stop laughing and blushed while she tried to wipe away the drool from her mouth. He noticed the way her boobs jiggled as she rubbed at her chin and turned away immediately. He hurried to the bathroom to take a shower trying to keep his eyes from straying.

"Damn women could be a succubus with a body like that." he muttered while slamming the door to the bathroom.

He turned on the shower so it could warm up and turned to brush his teeth. He let the room fill with steam before he finally stepped into the shower. He stood there with the water hitting his face and cascading down his body for awhile before he finally started to wash himself. He heard the door open, and he assumed Rias was coming to tell him to hurry up.

He looked around the shower curtain to tell her he would be out in a moment but stopped when he saw her still naked and walking towards the shower. "What the hell do you think your doing I know you're comfortable with your body and all but i'm not taking a shower with you" he yelled.

"Aww why not?" she pouted giving a puppy eyed look.

"I let you sleep in my bed and use me as a body pillow but"

"I think it was you who used me as a body pillow, and your quite handsy when you sleep by the way" she said interrupting him and smiling.

He blushed and looked away. "Sorry I can't exactly control myself when i'm asleep but you taking a shower with me is out of the question, we're not a couple you should only let the man you love see you this way." he explained.

"But I do love you Kesen" she said simply.

"You know what I mean princess. The man you love romantically not your servant." he said blushing again.

"So you don't want to see me naked" she asked in a hurt voice.

"I do… I don't … damn it princess why are you making this difficult." he stuttered while he felt his face burn with embarrassment.

She laughed and forced her way in the shower. "Because it's cute when you're embarrassed." she giggled as he looked away from her. "Now if you would be so kind to wash my back." she asked maneuvering around him so she could get to the hot water.

He sighed and stared at her back as the water soaked her hair and ran down to plump rear end. He stared for a second and shook himself free of his indecent thoughts, and resigned himself to her cruel ways. He slowly grabbed her wet hair at the base of her neck and moved it to the front of her right shoulder, he grabbed the soap and started scrubbing her neck and shoulders.

"Kesen"

"Hmm"

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked softly.

He was surprised at her question and why the sudden interest but didn't voice it. "No" he said simply. "I told you before Rias, i've never known what love feels like. Parental love, a friends love, or romantic." he said a little sad.

"But what about your students?" she asked slightly confused.

"That wasn't love. I'm sure that was pride. I liked them well enough but that wasn't love. I wanted to see them grow into better hunters and do well for themselves."

"Couldn't you say that was a specific love a teacher can have for their students." she said slightly turning her head to him so she could see his face while he explained.

He moved down to her shoulder blades adding a little pressure as he did. She moaned a bit but he figured it was from him basically giving her a massage. "I guess but I never really thought of it that way. If it was, then it wasn't reciprocated. They tried to kill me Rias, so I can at least say they didn't care about me the way I cared about them." he said moving down her back with the same amount of pressure. She put a hand on the wall to steady herself and pushed back against him so he could massage her back deeper.

She nodded her head, understanding his view "when you didn't know who they were, you said you would kill them outright, but when you saw who it was you spared their lives. I think that's a type of love Kesen." she added as he started to rub her lower back just above her butt. She arched her back and her head fell backwards.

"Holy shit, your good at this." she groaned out as he smiled and continued to rub her back. When he finished he gave her hip a pat indicating he was done.

She turned to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, pressing her chest firmly to him and rested her chin on his chest looking up at him. He noticed her nipples digging into his chest but didn't comment on it.

"I'm glad you said yes Kesen." she said staring into his eyes and squeezing him a little tighter.

He smiled back down at her trying to keep the lower part of his body calm. He looked into her eyes and noticed how true her statement was. If he was reading them right, she did have a spark of joy deep in her eyes.

"Why did you ask if I'd ever been in love before?" he asked the question he'd been wondering. He saw the joy in her eyes disappear and her eyes gained a sad look.

"You tell no one" she looked at him seriously. Kesen nodded. "My dream that you had asked about in the infirmary. It's childish I know but I always dreamt of falling in love and getting married."

He looked down at her and her eyes had tears in them. He couldn't help but think how her blue eyes looked like two blue sapphire jewels staring up at him, and that he hated that she had tears welling up in her eyes. She must have noticed she was tearing up because she looked away and rested her cheek on his chest. He stood there trying to think about what she could mean. If she was crying about her dream he assumed that she wasn't going to be able to fulfill it. He thought of all the reasons why someone couldn't fall in love and get married and that wasn't a lot. The main thing that stuck out to him was why couldn't a powerful and beautiful pureblood devil not fall in love. Her family was a prestigious one and had a lot of political dealing in the underwor-. Then it hit him.

"Your engaged aren't you" he said staring at the top of her head and tightening his own grip around her shoulders. It wasn't that farfetched to think that there would still be marriage contracts in the underworld. They hardly evolved with humans and preferred the old traditions. Especially if it was all to preserve the bloodline of the pure devils or just political dealings where the father would sell a daughter off to the highest bidder..

His suspicions were proven right when he saw and felt Rias nod her head. "There's no way out?" he asked.

"Maybe, but it would mean to lose my virginity before the marriage takes place. Maybe a rating game as well, but that wouldn't work." she finished her voice sounding dejected and resigned.

"Well I'm sure there would be some sort of punishment for you and the guy you had chosen in the first place, if you decided to lose your virginity, but you wouldn't want to lose it in such an unhappy manor. Having your first time taken away from you isn't fun."

She looked back up to him in shock. He noticed and decided to explain. "When I got old enough the church decided to train me to control my hormones, or to control myself around women altogether." She stared up at him and confusion. "Basically they just stuck me in a room with a succubus" he looked away from her now. "I didn't come out for a couple days." he admitted bitterly."

"Yeah I'm sure being locked in a room with a beautiful woman that was willing to let you do anything you wanted to her was a big loss for you" she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

He glared down at her. "Losing my mind like that wasn't fun Rias. I was a slave to my hormones and made to do some really degrading shit." he said outraged by her statement. "And I was a monster hunter, falling under her spell was a loss. If that would have happened outside the walls of the church I would have been dead."

Her eyes widened in shock at his statement. He guessed she would have thought he was like any guy that would do anything for a quick fuck.

"And not to toot my own horn here Rias but i'm kind of attractive, if I go by the looks the girls give me at school anyways. I could have easily gotten into some girls pants if I wanted. So yes Rias being locked in that room against my will while SHE did anything she wanted to me was a big loss. It hurt my ego and my pride to be at that bitch's bedside especially back then when I prided myself on being an emotionless, monster killing machine."

Her eyes softened and looked down to his chest resting her forehead in the middle of his pectoral muscles. "I'm sorry, I let my thoughts on men pop into my mind and put you into that stereotype."

He patted her head gently. "It's fine, with guys like the perverted trio around degrading our image into mere perverts it's understandable." he said with a slight chuckle.

She giggled slightly but didn't comment. "I'm sorry you went through that, the church can really do some underhanded things sometimes when they spout that 'Will of God' rubbish.

"They made sure I wouldn't get distracted, that's for sure. But what I said was true, you don't want your first time to be like that. Since you want to fall in love and get married make sure you love the guy before losing your virginity." he said sincerely.

She nodded and hugged him closer.

"Now why wouldn't a rating game work?" he asked confused

"Have you heard of the Phenex Clan" she asked dejected.

"Oh I see why you would think that's a problem," he said cheerfully a smile spread across his face.

"You seem to think immortality isn't a problem" she said looking at him like he was an idiot.

"The Phenex Clan may be immortal and have awesome regenerative abilities but that doesn't make them unbeatable Princess." he nodded sagely.

"Now you become an optimist all of the sudden" she grumbled good naturedly.

He laughed and let her go and stepped out of the shower. Figuring it was about time to leave before the water started wrinkling his skin "Think about the rules to a rating game, and how you can win or lose" he said drying himself off while Rias watched with a slight blush on her face and thought about his question. He noted the blush and grinned to himself thinking how funny it was that she walked around naked like it was no problem, but if he did she got embarrassed as well.

"Do you really think it will all come down to a rating game being the easiest way to end the engagement" she asked clueless and a little irritated.

"I do and I promise you will come out the victor." he said reassuring her with a wide smile.

"So tell me how" she asked arrogantly.

He smiled "I can't do everything for you princess. If no one has thought of this strategy yet then I don't have much hope for the underworld." he said sticking his tongue out at her and walking back into his room, leaving her to finish up and get ready.

* * *

He and Rias sat down at the kitchen table and he looked to Rika and Azuma. They both looked upset but were trying not to yell.

"By the way Rika, Azuma this is Rias Gremory. Rias this is Azuma and Rika Tanaka." he introduced them a little hesitantly.

"It's very nice to meet you both" said Rias respectfully slowly bowing her head.

"Same" said the older couple in unison. They looked to her kindly but to Kesen with anger.

"Where have you been" asked Azuma.

He didn't want to lie to them. "Out in the woods." he told them truthfully

"Who with" asked Rika.

"No one" he told them hesitantly.

"So you lied to us" asked Rika a little hurt.

He nodded but didn't say anything.

"So why did you leave" said Azuma in a no nonsense tone.

"I didn't lie about some people coming to town, but I did lie about them looking for a friend of mine. They were actually looking for me." he finished a little afraid of how they would react.

He saw Rika grip a washcloth in her hand, her knuckles turning white and Azuma eyes narrowed at him.

"Why" they both asked.

He didn't know what to say and started to panic a bit. He felt Rias grab his hand under the table and squeeze.

"They wanted to kill me" he said simply.

They both looked at him wide eyed "who the hell would want to kill you boy" asked Azuma.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. But you can believe me when I say they won't be coming back."

"How can we believe anything you say right now Kesen. You lied to us, you leave for a couple days and then come back spouting this nonsense. If you still want to live here we need answers not vague explanations." said Azuma angrily.

Kesen nodded his head and sat there for a moment trying to think of what to say next. He wanted to stay but he knew if he told the truth he wouldn't be able to stay anyway. He felt magic power being released into the air and looked over to Rias and saw her start to speak. He squeezed her hand under the table, she looked over at him and he shook his head. He knew it would be easier just manipulate them like she wanted but Kesen didn't want that for them. They had a right to know who they let into their home. He didn't want to steal there home away from them and by manipulating them with magic that was he was practically doing.

He sighed and looked back to the old couple sitting across from him. He thought about over the past couple weeks and how they were nice enough to let him into their home practically rent free and the amount of care they showed him. He ran a hand through his still damp hair and resigned himself to telling them the truth. He figured if it went badly Rias could wipe their minds and he would leave with them not even remembering the boy they let stay in their home.

He stood up and started to pace a bit not knowing where to start. He looked to them and saw the worried look in their eyes. "From the beginning then I guess." he said turning to Rias to see her eyes light up. He guessed that she assumed he would tell the three everything.

"Rika, Azuma? Do you believe in god." he asked with his resigned eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Things in my life have gotten odd to say the least. I will try to keep to a schedule but there may be times where I don't make my self set deadline for that i'm sorry. I plan on finishing this story no matter what though. It was mentioned in a review that the "love" between Rias and Kesen is moving too fast. Thank you for giving me your honest opinion though let me explain.**

**Rias is a woman that doesn't mind being affectionate with her servents. She is also doesn't have a problem with her body and doesn't mind when being seen in the nude. Kesen is very guarded but has loosened up after being bitten and turned into a werewolf. He isn't used to being close to anyone but like another MC, tends to go with the flow more often than not. (he will not be a doormat though I want to stress that) Thats what im trying to portray but along with the weird feeling the two get around each other I guess it's more of a fascination. I'm trying to show them get close quick without themselves realizing, so they can investigate the feelings in depth.**

**I don't know if im explaining myself well just know I have a plan and that hopefully it will all make sense eventually.**

**As always thanks for reading and if you have any comments and suggestions or you just want to tell me what a horrible writer I am you know how to reach me! ENJOY!**

Silver Spawn

Chapter 18

Kesen looked up to the cloudy sky and sighed as he walked down the street on his way to school, side by side with Rias. He couldn't help but think that the gloomy color of the dark clouds this morning were accurately depicting his mood. He couldn't believe what happened earlier and how he had dealt with everything. He had talked with Rika and Azuma that morning about everything and what had happened had floored even him.

He looked to Rias as she walked beside him, a smile on her face and a spring in her step. He looked down to her chest quickly before reprimanding himself internally, he really needed to stop doing that. Rias did look happy though, he chalked it up to finally gaining the famous monster hunter as a servant. Kesen and Rias had just entered the school when he felt his blood run cold and he could feel murderous intent all around himself and Rias. He started to get in a fighting stance when he realized, it was just most of the male population at school glaring daggers in his direction.

He looked around to see not some but all the guys in sight were plotting his murder right now, and the reason why was just grabbing onto his arm to keep him moving through the entrance. He looked to her and studied her expression, if she noticed the glares she didn't show it and made the killing intent heightened even more when she grabbed him.

She dragged him to the front door of the school and turned to him. "Listen Kesen, after school today I want you to come to the club room. We have a lot to discuss and once there you will be re-introduced to my peerage as a new addition to our little family." she said in a tone that meant she would have no argument.

He nodded "yes Bucho"

She noticed his tone and put her hand on his chest. She looked up to him with her kind blue eyes. "I know this morning must have been hard for you and what we learned as a result of your confession were equally hard. That's all in the past though Kesen and there is nothing we can do to change any of it, don't dwell on it too much and look forward not backward."

He stared at her for a couple long seconds and nodded trying to give her a reassuring smile. "Just give me sometime and i'll be fine."

She smiled brightly with her eyes sparkling and kissed him on the cheek quickly and took off up the stairs, he would assume to inform Sona of his new status and probably to gloat a bit.

He shook his head and started up the stairs himself, planning on getting to his classroom a bit early. He walked past the perverted trio overhearing the brown haired kid with the spikey hair shouting about his girlfriend Yumma. Kesen rolled his eyes, 'there was no way that pervert had a girlfriend' he thought to himself. The other two from the trio seemed to agree with Kesen's own assessment and called him a liar. The kid even said that they had just met her the day before but they denied ever meeting his so called girlfriend. That caught his interest but he shrugged it off quickly not really caring of the inner workings of the trios friendship.

He walked up the last flight of stairs and looked down the hallway towards his class. He didn't really want to come to school today but was forced to by Rias. She had told him she didn't want a high school dropout in her peerage. He had caved quickly but that didn't mean he was happy about it, not even twenty four hours in to being her servant and she was already dictating his life. A small mischievous smile spread across his face.

"What momma doesn't know won't hurt her" he said to himself, chuckling as he climbed another flight of stairs towards the roof.

As he walked up the steps he thought back to the conversation he had with Rika and Azuma. He opened the door to the roof and stepped out into the gloomy weather once again. It was humid out and his undershirt stuck to his to his stomach but he thought it was better than going to class and not paying attention the whole day because he was distracted. He leaned on the railing of the roof as he replayed the conversation in his head.

* * *

"Do you believe in god" he asked them simply.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Azuma yelled angrily.

"Just answer Azuma" said Kesen in a serious tone. He was letting that emotionless mask fall over his features but fought it, if they were going to believe him then he needed to show the sincerity in his eyes and the seriousness in his tone.

Azuma didn't look happy and Rika just looked confused. He sighed and started pacing again thinking that this was a bad idea.

He looked at the three of them "I'm going to make an incredibly long story short. When I was around seven years old my parents abandoned me." he saw Rika gasp but didn't want to wait to see the look of pity in her eyes and continued.

"I was left on the front step of a church by my mother and father. The church took me in, reluctantly I might add. They took me in and trained me to fight what you call monsters." he saw their eyes grow wide at this statement. He also noted Rika's face went pale but he didn't ask why. "For the next seven to eight years I fought against a wide variety of monsters, but the only type relevant to this story is a werewolf. It was when I was fighting a werewolf that my world flipped upside down again, I was bit and turned into what I hunted." he said the last bit turning to look out the window. He heard someone start to speak but interrupted them "needless to say even though I got bit, I still finished the mission that was given. I returned to the church but was vilified on my return. All those that I considered comrades turned on me and tried to kill me. I fought my way out of there and have been hunted ever since."

"Are you telling us to actually believe this bunch of..." said azuma before he was cut off again by Kesen.

"For the last two years I was in America living with another pack of werewolves trying to gain control over the beast inside me. The church was still on my tail though so I was kicked out of the compound. There was some stuff I wanted to learn and heard Japan was a good place to look for the information I wanted. So I came here and met the two of you" he said turning to both Azuma and Rika. He noticed Azuma wasn't very believing but Rika had been hanging on his every word.

"The church had found me thanks to one of their spies and sent some hunters after me. I was in the woods preparing for that fight that had just happened last night and here I am after everything ended as peacefully as I could make it."

He looked to the three people that made up his audience and sighed. He did make an impossibly long story short, but he thought he hit all the key details.

Azuma stood up from the table with a furious expression on his face "We asked for the truth Kesen not this made up story of the supernatural, and if you wanted to lie to us again you could have come up with a better story than that, you really are a bad liar."

Kesen looked slightly upset and he knew if he wanted to convince him totally he would need to see to believe. He had hoped that he didn't have to show what he was to them but he would if he had too.

He still tried to reason with them though "you let me stay here because you said you saw something in my eyes, something that said you could trust. Look into my eyes now, I'm not lying to you. If need be I'll show you but I would really rather not." he finished simply.

He looked to Rika who looked like her worst nightmare had come true and Azuma who still had a disbelieving look on his face.

He sighed and resigned himself to show them at least some of his transformation. He brought his right arm up and made sure they were paying attention to him. He focused on only his arm and let his transformation flow. He grew long black fur on his forearm and the skin on his hand turned a midnight black, along with his fingers lengthening and thickening with sharp claws coming out of his fingertips.

They stared wide eyed in shock at Kesen's now transformed hand. Rika was staring bewildered at his hand and wringing the washcloth she held tightly in her hands. Azuma just stared at him, eyes wide and something that looked like fear appeared within them. Rias had been rather quiet during all of this and he turned to see how she was reacting to everything that was happening. She had a worried look on her face but a spark of curiosity in her eyes as she stared at his hand. He thought about it and figured she didn't know it was possible to pull off a half transformation like he just performed. Sure a regular half transformation altered the appearance but wasn't localized to one limb or took on the look of a werewolf's final transformation. He chose this way because it still showed he was human but had the drastic effect of showing the beast inside.

"Monster" he flinched as he heard Azuma say what he was afraid they would think of him to be.

"Kesen" he heard Rika call but just as he turned to address her Azuma leapt out of his seat and pulled out a pocket knife from his pants pocket. He swiped it quickly and swiftly at Kesen. Rias made to move but Kesen held her down with his left arm, he put out his right hand and let the knife pierce his palm all the way to the hilt. He grabbed Azuma's hand that held the knife with the hand that was being pierced and gripped it hard. He could feel the muscles and bones grind against the metal of the blade but shrugged it off. He needed a show of power and a show of forgiveness for them to realize he meant them no harm.

Kesen looked at Azuma with a very serious expression. "I'm not going to hurt you Azuma nor am I going to hurt Rika. You wanted the truth and I trusted you enough to tell you, if you want me gone that's fine."

"The hell it's fine" he heard the redhead yell from beside him. "He just put a knife through your hand."

"It will heal" he said in a low voice but not breaking eye contact with Azuma. With his arm that was still holding her in place he felt her relax some.

What caught him by surprise though was Rika slapping her husband across his face. He hadn't even realized she moved until after he saw her hand enter his field of vision. He let go of Azuma's hand while Azuma tried to recover from the attack of his wife.

"What the hell do you think your doing Rika? what you've been saying over the years and we…" he yelled but was cut off by Rika.

"You will sit down and shut up Azuma." she yelled while she turned to Kesen. "Are you ok dear, does it hurt." she said looking at his hand that still had the knife sticking out of it worriedly. She slowly reached out for his hand and picked it up to examine it. He just stared at her very confused.

"I'm fine" was all he could say. Azuma's reaction he understood but Rika's he had no clue what was going through her mind. He felt Rias tense as the old woman lifted his hand and he looked over to see her glaring at her and waiting for Rika to do something more. She never did but she handed him the washcloth she had been holding.

"Put this on it so you can slow down the bleeding and make sure to put pressure on it, i've seen it on tv when someone gets stabbed." she finished her voice shaking slightly. He lifted the arm that was keeping Rias in place and slowly grabbed Rika's hand that was holding his wounded one.

"I'm fine Rika, really." he said while removing her hand. He smiled at the worried look in her eyes. He reached over and grabbed the hilt of the knife firmly and yanked it out before she could protest.

"What are you doing you stupid boy" she screamed while she pushed the washcloth on his hand. At this point he let his hand return to normal and pried her hand and the washcloth away.

"Just watch Rika" he whispered.

She looked at his hand to see the wound start to close up slowly and the skin turn back to normal although a little red. She stared at the hand with astonishment and looked up to look at Kesen. He had a smile on his face and didn't show any sort of discomfort from the wound that had just been on his hand a few seconds ago.

"It's a little slow right now but something like that won't bother me for long. Werewolves have amazing healing powers and can survive almost anything except cutting off the head or destroying the heart. So don't worry about it too much okay" he said trying to keep her calm.

She nodded slightly and turned to her husband with a glare. He looked away definitely not really caring about what he just did, and Kesen didn't blame him. If he thought someone was a threat to Rias he would probably do the same thing. As a matter a fact he had already done so with Kalawarner.

Rika walked back over to her seat next to her husband and sat down slowly. "Well since you led with do you believe in god, i'm to assume Angels and Demons are real as well?"

"Yes and no Mrs. Tanaka. At Least not in the exact way they are portrayed in the bible." said Rias finally chiming into the conversation. "The three factions are known as The Angels, The Fallen Angels, and Devils. The Angels work to protect heaven and enforce God's Plan, The Fallen are Angels that have fallen from grace by over indulging in one or many of what's known as the seven deadly sins. The fallen angels also reside in the underworld along with devils. Devils exist and also reside in the underworld but they don't go around torturing people."

"The reason I asked is because most people get introduced to the supernatural through religion." explained Kesen. "It's easier for people to believe in God, Angels, and Devils before Werewolves." he finished with a smile towards Rika.

Rika nodded her head slowly but didn't say anything. Kesen stared at her for a few seconds going over everything in his mind, then he realized something.

"What did Azuma mean earlier Rika?" Kesen asked still looking her dead in the eyes.

She looked at him questioningly. "What have you been saying all these years." he asked clarifying his question to her.

Her eyes widened and looked embarrassed all the sudden. She glared at her husband who looked away with a frown on his face. She looked down to her lap and started fiddling with her skirt.

"Have you had run ins with the supernatural before Rika" Kesen asked in a soft voice.

She nodded "you can say that. I had the pleasure of meeting someone that had black wings protruding from his back. He called himself an angel but I knew he was lying. That sick son of a bitch."

"That was a Fallen Angel." said Rias bitterly "I'm sorry you had the misfortune of meeting one."

"Me and you both" Rika ground out through gritted teeth while tears welled up in her eyes.

"No one belived me when I said he was an angel, or had wings, or anything, they all said I was too traumatized and was seeing things. Not one damned person believed me not even my own husband." yelled Rika looking down to her lap with tears streaming down her wrinkled cheeks.

"Traumatized how?" he asked letting some anger leak into his voice. Kesen knew by the way she was talking, that the fallen angel did something to her he just hoped it wasn't severe.

He and Rias and Azuma watched and listened to her sob into her hands. He looked over to Azuma to see him sitting in silence with silent tears going down his own cheeks. Kesen figured that the fact he hadn't believed his wife all these years and finding out she had been telling the truth had hurt him immensely. To be honest with himself he didn't know what to do, here he was watching the woman that gave him a place to stay sobbing her eyes out, and the emotionless way he had been living his life was stopping him from helping.

He sighed and decided to at least try and show he cared, which he did immensely but wasn't sure how to express it. He got up and walked slowly around the table. He saw Azuma stiffen but didn't move to stop him. Kesen stopped at Rika's side and kneeled down in front of her. She looked over to him slowly but quickly looked away.

He reached out and took her hand and gently but firmly squeezed. "What happened Rika?"

She looked back to him and sobbed a little harder. He stayed kneeling next to her, holding her hand while she cried her heart out.

As he let her get all her tears out he had decided what ever happened to her he would try and fix it to the best of his ability or at least do something for her to move past it and be at peace.

"He sexually assaulted me and stabbed me in the chest with light from his hand and left me for dead."

Kesen heard the whisper that escaped Rika's lips but took him a couple seconds to register what she said. He sat there trying to comprehend why something so awful had to happen to someone so sweet and caring. He sat there staring at the little old woman sniff over and over while tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Did… did that Fallen Angel have a name." he said through gritted teeth.

She looked at him shocked but her eyes widened when she noticed his eyes. He knew why she was shocked, he was having a hard time controlling his anger and it was showing in his glowing red eyes.

"Kesen?" said Rias worriedly.

"I'm fine" said Kesen trying to give them a reassuring smile. He looked to Rika trying to ignore the tear marks on her cheeks. "This Fallen Angel have a name Rika."

She nodded her head. "Ko...Kokabiel" she stuttered.

Kesen's eyes grew wide and then he closed them and sighed. "Just had to be one of the leaders of the grigori."

Rika looked questioningly at Kesen but Rias answered her unasked question.

"It's the name of the organization of Fallen Angels." she looked back to Kesen. "I don't think I need to say this but you are under no circumstances to go after Kokabiel. Is that understood Kesen."

Kesen glared at her "you do realize, that not even counting what he did to Rika. The Grigori already wanted me dead Rias. They almost succeeded as well and that bitch was gonna try and kill you, so I ripped her throat out with my teeth. After all that you expect me to do nothing."

She tried to hold his red eye glare but looked away and sighed.

"You made a decision and a commitment last night so at least trust my judgement and we'll discuss it later." she finished looking back into his eyes with a look of finality.

He stared at her trying to force the outcome he wanted but realized she was right. She was his king and for now he would trust her but if he came across a hostile fallen or kokabiel all bets were off.

His eyes went back to normal and nodded to his king.

Rias smiled with what he suspected was relief. "Good, now we should head out or we're gonna be late for school.

* * *

As he leaned on the railing of the school roof, he sighed as he stared out over the school grounds. A bang sounded behind him and he heard four sets of foot falls. He turned around and saw four, what he could only call delinquents come strutting through the door and straight towards him. He noticed each of them had something wrong with their uniforms, dyed hair, and scowls on their faces. He chuckled internally, wondering if they modeled themselves after anime delinquents or who ever makes anime saw these idiots and decided to model characters after them.

"Hey shitty forigen transfer student what's your relationship with Rias."

He smiled and thought to himself 'oh this is gonna be fun'.

**A/N alrite apologies everyone it's been a while this chapter has been sitting on my computer half written for awhile. What I said in the beginning of this chapter is true my life has gotten complicated but I also got hit with writers block for a while. I refuse to give up on this story though so I'll try and upload when ever I can but nothing like the hiatus I just went on will happen again. Thanks again, LATER.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: ****I'm happy you all are enjoying the story. And thank you to all of you that either favorited, followed, or reviewed the story. It really means a lot,** **and if you have any comments and suggestions or you just want to tell me what a horrible writer I am you know how to reach me! ENJOY!**

Silver Spawn

Chapter 19

"Hey shitty forigen transfer student what's your relationship with Rias."

Kesen sighed and shook his head and looked back towards the view of the school grounds. He had wanted to mess with them, but with the mood he's in right now he might end up going overboard and do something he would regret.

"Nothing like you're thinking" he answered back. "I just joined her after school club, so don't worry. The Princess of kuoh Academy is still single and ready to mingle. Now go away."

He expected that to be it and they would leave but he was wrong. The group leader came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder quickly and spun him around and pushed him back against the railing.

"That's no way to talk to your betters foreigner. She was latched on to your arm like a bitch in heat. Now how do you explain that you piece of shit. I also heard you carried her to the nurses office after she fell down the stairs. That's too many occurrences to just be a coincidence."

Kesen started to get angry now but tried to hold it back but he wasn't gonna be a push over either. The guy who had him pinned against the railing was shorter than him but had him in a position that he looked down on Kesen. Kesen slowly pushed the delinquent back as he stood up straight and made sure to look down on him with a hard glare while he let a bit of killing intent leak.

"First off, you call her a bitch again in front of me, i'll throw you off this roof. Second, if it really matters to you go ask Rias herself. Third, if you want information try demanding it from someone that will be intimidated by you four." he said in a low, slow growl.

Kesen grabbed the hand of the delinquent that had pinned him and twisted it so the little bully was on his knees facing away from Kesen and toward his buddies. He squeezed the hand that had a firm grip still on the other guys own hand making him yell out in pain.

"If you guys leave now you won't be hurt but if you want to try and fight". He squeezed his hand again and made the bully scream like a little girl "you will get hurt, maybe even get some bones broke… or you can take what I said as the truth, and it is the truth, and walk away like nothing happened."

He looked at the other three lackys and he saw the look of defeat in their eyes and knew he had them convinced. 'A little killing intent can go a long way with bullies. They just prey on the weak to get what they want, but when they come up against an actual predator their animal instinct kicks in and tells them to flee like the rats they are' he told himself.

He let go of the lead bully and they scurried back through the roof axcess town. He sighed again and leaned back on the railing. He decided to meditate for a bit and investigate the forest and that small cabin.

He sat down and crossed his legs and closed his eyes and relaxed his body. He slowly felt himself falling and he awoke in that same forest where that cabin stood. He walked through the forest and investigated while he walked. It seemed everything was real. The trees were solid, the air was clear, and birds were chirping in the distance. That confused him greatly, this was supposed to bed in his head how was this place even here.

He walked down the path he knew that led to the cabin. He turned a corner and saw the cabin sitting in a small clearing. He walked up to the wooden door and knocked. He sat waiting for the voice to yell at him to leave or maybe actually get an answer.

After waiting for a minute he knocked again and yelled. "I know you're there dammit where the hell else would you be, this place is in my head."

All he heard was the sound of birds chirping off in the distance.

He sighed "Fuck it, the way I see it you've taken up residency in my head, time to make that rent payment you son of bitch." Kesen got set in a stance and front kicked the wooden door. It slammed open and Kesen marched in "alright where are you."

The cabin was simple. Off to the right was a small kitchen and living room. The left side had a small twin bed and a bookcase. He walked over to the living room and looked over the back to the small couch. Laying down on the couch was a middle aged man that looked remarkably like himself, only he had long hair slicked back into a ponytail. He was sleeping soundly like Kesen hadn't even been banging on the door.

Kesen kicked the back of the couch but the man remained asleep. Kesen was starting to get angry. The fact that this man was living in his head was freaking him out but on the other hand he was being ignored so he was ready crush this man's throat.

"**WAKE THE FUCK UP OLD MAN.**" yelled Kesen with his enhanced voice.

The man's eyes slowly opened and he stared up at Kesen. They didn't say anything for a couple moments. The old man turned on his side and started to go back to sleep.

"You fall back asleep and i'll tip this couch over." growled Kesen.

The man sighed and sat up and started to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Youth today are so demanding." he mumbled. He looked over to Kesen and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why the hell are you here, boy. When I said leave, I meant leave and don't come back."

"Well when I find someone living in my head I tend to be curious. So if you don't mind answering the fucking question. Who. The. Fuck. Are. You?"

The man stared at Kesen for a second, then he smiled and started laughing. He kept on laughing for a moment, while Kesen stared at him scowling, waiting for his answer.

The man finally stopped and stared at Kesen with a scowl of his own. "Your not my boss, my wife, or a friend. So you can go fuck yourself kid. I don't owe you any sort of explanation. Use your head and you might figure it out yourself."

Kesen thought about who this person could possibly be and why he was here. He rushed through all the information that was going through his head and came up with one possibility. The sacred gears he had heard about had a soul or spirit inside of them. The dragon kings are the ones that made him think of this possibility.

So if he was the spirit sealed inside his sacred gear who was he exactly. He looked at the man in question and took a hard look at him. He looked so similar to himself, just in old age now. He had an idea but there was no confirmed information of that person being sealed in a sacred gear. He was known to have unlocked his sacred while still being human and had become the most famous monster hunter in existence.

"Van Helsing?" questioned Kesen.

"So you can use your brain when you try." said the old man on the couch.

"Why the hell were you sealed inside the sacred gear"

"Because god is a selfish dick and thought I can guide my kin to become a powerful monster hunting family. Little did he know that no one in my family were going to be able to unlock our families sacred gear."sighed Van Helsing.

"Our families sacred gear?" said Kesen with a confused look.

"Persicley, every family head is bequeathed this sacred gear. It is proof you are of my blood. My kin. That you are powerful and different from others." he said with pride in his voice. "But no one had been able to unlock the sacred gear, so I have been sleeping until someone was able to unlock my power. You can imagine my surprise when I awoke to a member of my family unlocking my power but turned out to be a... filthy Devil Werewolf who abandoned his family!" finished the old man standing up from the couch and yelling his frustrations at Kesen.

Kesen stared surprised at the man standing opposite him. He had wanted to retort with a myriad of comebacks but held his tongue, but his eyes started to glow red. He had to laugh to himself though 'yet another family member that hates me'.

"What is the name of this sacred gear?" he asked in a low voice totally ignoring the insults he threw at him.

"Silver Spawn" he answered back.

"Thanks. Now you can go back to your "eternal slumber"." he said sarcastically. "You can be disappointed in me all you want, but it was your family that abandoned me as a child in front of a church. I have lived my life as best I could with what I was given. Later Old Man, I won't be needing your help. I'll figure out this power myself."

Kesen started to walk away but was caught off guard by a hand on his shoulder. Kesen looked and round and saw the old man with a look of confusion on his face.

"What do you mean abandoned young one. Although no one has been able to unlock the sacred gear, we were always able to tell if one of our own held the possibility of unlocking my power. Silver Spawn is how we choose the family head, the next leader of the monster hunter family. You should have been regarded as royalty in our family." said Van Helsing with his eyes narrowing.

"It doesn't matter does it? I'm just a filthy Devil Werewolf, unloved and not needed. Like I said old man, you're not the first family member that hates me and certainly won't be the last." he said in a resigned voice as he pulled his shoulder from the old man's grasp and walked back out the door.

He opened his eyes and found himself back on the school roof. He ran a hand through his hair and looked up to the sky. He knew his family was a big deal but he didn't know he was practically royalty. The only thing that gave him any solace was that if what the old man said was true, his mother and father were probably in deep shit when their parents found out they gave him up for adoption.

"You know if you keep missing class your gonna be a highschool dropout." said a voice behind him.

He turned around and saw his red headed king leaning against the railing of the roof. He smiled and stood up and stretched out his muscles. He must have been in his trance for some time because everything was stiff.

"It's not like it's all that important anymore. I mean if I was on my own then maybe but now all I have to concentrate on is being a strong and powerful knight for my king" he said with a sarcastic grin.

"Cute. what were you doing?" she asked while she reached up and flicked him on the forehead.

He frowned and rubbed his head. "Meditating. I met the spirit that resides in my sacred gear. He's a grouchy old fuck, he's not gonna be any help when training with my sacred gear."

A feeling of sadness spread through himself but it didn't actually emanate from him.

"Your sacred gear has a spirit residing in it?" she asked intrigued.

He nodded but didn't elaborate any further. He looked at her and she was giving him a curious look but didn't ask any more.

"What are you doing up here Princess?"

"Well Sona got an anonymous tip that the forgien transfer student was skipping class and hanging out on the school roof, and was fighting up here." she said putting her hand on her hip and looking at Kesen like a scolding mother.

He smiled "buuuuuttt mom they started it" he said pouting.

She tried to keep a straight face but failed after a couple of seconds and giggled.

"Some assholes came up here asking what my relationship was with you. Your admires were quite angry this morning and the more stupid ones came and tried to threaten me."

She frowned "sorry about that I didn't think anyone would actually do anything."

"It's fine. Even if they actually succeeded in causing any harm I would heal quick enough." he said quickly.

"Still I would hate if you got hurt because of me and just because you heal quickly doesn't mean your allowed to get hurt." said Rias in a serious tone.

He nodded and smiled "gotcha captain." he said while giving her a salute.

She giggled and flicked him in the forehead again. "So who is the spirit sealed into the sacred gear."

He walked over to the railing and leaned on it. "No one important". He looked back towards her and noticed that she looked like she was gonna ask about it but he spoke first. "Do you mind if I just take off? I'm not really in the right mindset to be at school. I can make up the work later it's not like I don't know the material."

She frowned but looked to be considering it. "I'd rather you not, but it's not like i'm your mother. Just stay close and make sure you come to the club room when school ends."

"Thanks Rias."

"On one condition" she added quickly.

"And what's that Princess?"

"After the meeting later you sit down with me and discuss everything."

He looked at her confused but she continued. "I've told you quite a bit since the nurses office and with the words you threw at me in Sona's office. "You tell me everything and I'll tell you everything""

He looked confused and then smiled "well I"m pretty sure you haven't told me everything."

"No but I've told you some of my motivations and dreams correct. So I think it would be nice if we talked about more. Maybe childhoods or who the spirit is sealed in your sacred gear."

He laughed at how she tried to throw that in there real quick. "Your not gonna let it go are you." She shook her head in defiance. He sighed "sure but it's really not important."

"That's for me to determine don't you think" she smiled. "It has to do with your sacred gear, thus it has to do with your battle capabilities correct. So it's my job to know about my servants strengths and weaknesses." she said in a matter of fact tone.

"I think your just talking out of your ass because you want to know." he said, narrowing his eyes at her. She blushed slightly but didn't say anything. He sighed and gave a knightly bow "it's a deal princess." At that he leaped off the roof and spread off towards the woods.

He was sitting on a boulder in the middle of a clearing in the woods. He was concentrating on his hands, and trying to manifest the silver gauntlets he knew now as the sacred gear Silver Spawn. A small flash blinded him for a quick moment, but when his vision returned his hands were covered in the silver gloves.

"That isn't exactly quick enough to use in battle yet." he said giving up on trying to make them appear faster for now.

He looked at them for a moment and held out his right hand. He kept thinking 'Sword Sword Sword' over and over again but nothing happened. He then brought up an image of the perfect sword in his head and concentrated on it. The silver goop appeared in his hand and started to form the start of the sword in his hand. This in itself took a minute to form. The sword itself wasn't anything fantastic in the looks department but what it lacked in design it made up in the weight and balance. Swift strikes, parrys, a solid defense is all one needed out of a sword.

The sword itself was of course silver and had a sleek design. It was essentially a short broadsword but thinner than your regular medieval era sword. To Kesen it was perfection and was very happy with himself. He studied it trying to burn the image in his head so he could try to form it quicker next time.

He then dispersed the weapon while forming a hypothesis in his mind. "Kalawarner had said my sacred gear was irregular, so this skill wasn't sword create like that male devils in the clubroom. So it has to be something similar but entirely different as well." he said to himself.

He then formed and image of an axe in his head and concentrated on it, and the silver goop started to form the weapon in question. He studied the goop once more as it formed the axe. It looked like mercury but had a thicker consistency like molten silver. The way it bubbled and stretched to make the weapon was odd, but once the substance hardened it gave off a nice shine and crisp straight edges.

He smiled "oh I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this."

Anything and everything that came to his mind was made before his eyes. Spears, knives, a chain sickle, and just because he was curious he even made a shield. 'This sacred gear had the potential to be a powerhouse if used correctly all the user really needs is a good sense of imagination, and then the skill to use that image from one's mind.' he thought to himself.

"All I need to do is image based training and meditation to train with the sacred gear. I need to cut down the time needed to materialize the sacred gear itself and then cut down the time it takes for the actual weapon to form. I have weapons I can use in the meantime until it's usable." he said while running a hand through his already messy black hair.

"_**I'm surprised you figured out that much so quickly" **_said a male voice inside his head.

Kesen jumped in surprise but otherwise was unaffected by the sudden voice.

'_So you can just show up in my head now' _he thought back irritated.

"_**Yes, essentially I'm sealed here to help you. Any questions that need to be asked can be answered right away. I can watch you train and even help with your thought processing in battle and strategy."**_ said he now knew to be Van Helsing.

'_So now you can see everything in my head all the time anytime' _he asked in a growling angry voice.

"_**No don't worry your private thoughts are your own. We can only share a link like this with each other when you have Silver Spawn activated, or if you call out to me directly in your mind. I can do the same but we could both ignore it as well"**_ said Van Helsing from within his mind.

'_Good that means I don't need to listen to you.' _said Kesen in a snarky voice.

'_**Listen I may have offended you when you we first spoke. You need to remember that monsters were my enemy all my life and to wake up and see the new family heir as a devil werewolf was a shock.'**_

'_Well to find out that the ancestor I idolized disapproved of me so quickly was a shock too. I figured someone like you had the right of mind to judge based on character not on stereotypical bullshit that normal people always judge." _Kesen sighed and stared up at the clouds in the sky. "_Listen, in short my father and mother dropped me off at a church when I was young. I spent my childhood being trained to fight monsters, one operation went wrong and I got bitten by a werewolf when my guard was down. I went back to the church hoping they would be willing to accept me back but was met with weapons made of silver. I traveled for a bit trying to learn to control my transformation, then I met up with another pack and that Alpha showed me a thing or two. While I was here in Japan a Fallen Angel tried to kill me and to save my life a Devil came to me and asked if I would live for her. Some things happened in between but that about sums up my life. I don't regret the decisions I've made, so if you want to help me that's great but if all your gonna do is criticize my way of life you can go back to sleep do we have an understanding?'_

'_**You will hear no criticism from me. I am here to help guide you not judge you. You are my kin, and I will always protect my own.'**_

Kesen didn't know why but just hearing that from a family member lifted some of the weight off his shoulders.

He looked at the time and saw that school was ending shortly. He would need to book it if he wanted to escape the wrath of the red head that now dominated his life. He cut off his connection to Van and stood up also dispersing his sacred gear. He through some power into his legs and sped off to the old school house behind the the main school building.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Just to start guys, thanks for all the support. I really appreciate all the favorites and follows. If you have any questions or suggestions you can always message me. I'll take any criticism that you have and I always like to see you are enjoying the story. Also if you just want to tell me how horrible of a writer I am you know where to reach me. ENJOY!**

Silver Spawn

Chapter 20

Kesen was slowly walking toward the old school building behind the school, a little nervous if he was honest with himself. The last time he came here he didn't leave on good terms, especially with the blonde devil attacking him before he left.

He shook off his nerves and walked through the front entrance and made his way towards the main staircase. He was a little late but he didn't really mind making an entrance, he started walking towards the club room when a weird feeling tickled the back of his neck. He looked down an empty hallway that seemed to be closed off. He concentrated on his senses and it seemed that it had been sealed magically. He stared down the hallway for a couple more seconds but then shook off his concern and continued towards the clubroom.

He was about to knock on the door when he heard voices from inside. "Why give that guy a second chance Bucho" said a male voice. He figured it was the blonde devil complaining about him becoming a part of the peerage.

"Where is all this hate coming from Kiba? He worked for the church, that's true, but it's not like he's an exorcist. He had nothing to do with the religious aspect of the church just the monster hunting part. He was wronged by the church as well so you two have more in common than you think." said the voice of the red headed woman that seemed to be defending him.

Silence was all he heard from behind the door so he figured the argument was over for now, so he knocked and waited for the ok to go inside.

"Come in." called the same female voice from earlier.

Kesen walked through the door and saw the peerage of four pretty much in the exact same places he saw them since the last time he was here. He closed the door behind himself and turned to the four.

"Hello everybody, it seems we'll be working together from now on, so I hope we can get along." said Kesen in a neutral tone of voice while he bowed.

"Welcome back Kesen and I'm sure we will all get along splendidly" said Rias in a happy voice. Kesen looked back at her and noticed the joy in her eyes as she looked at him. He smiled back and looked over to the blonde, if he remembered correctly his name was Kiba. He walked over to him and stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"No hard feelings, Kiba?"

Kiba stared at him in surprise and then looked at Rias quickly then back to him. He slowly reached out and took Kesen's hand and shook.

"Yeah don't worry about it"

"Great, and if your up to it we could always spar. I could tell by the swing the other day that your pretty good and would love to actually test your sword skills."

Kiba looked surprised and didn't respond right away.

"Just give it some thought." said Kesen as he walked away. He walked towards the couch "Akeno always a pleasure" he said smiling towards her, while she greeted him with a slight bow He sat down on the couch next to Koneko. "Long time no see squirt" he said with slight affection in his tone as he patted her on the head. She started to talk back but was distracted with the love Kesen was showing to her scalp.

"Well I didn't even need to offer to make yourself at home" said Rias giggling behind her desk.

Kesen shrugged his shoulders " just trying to be friendly. Have I made some sort of mistake Bucho?" he asked while giving the redhead puppy dog eyes.

She laughed "well someone is in a good mood"

He continued to pat the short girl's head to her utter delight. "Yeah i guess. So what does the Occult Research Club do?"

"Well the club is technically just a front for our other activities, such as stray devil hunting and signing contracts with our human clients. We do research yokai and other supernatural beings though, but we rarely do that." she said switching to a tone of voice that reminded him of a teacher.

"Okay, so contracts? What are the point of those. I know I've been with the church for years but I just concentrated on the monster hunting aspect of the training. I know the weaknesses and strengths of a devil, but other than that I never paid attention."

"Why didn't you become an exorcist Kesen" asked Akeno from Rias's side.

"Easy, I don't believe in god." he said matter of factly.

"How is that? you know he exists how could you not believe in him." asked Kiba.

"Cause Fuck him, if that bastard is real and alive then he aint no friend of mine. I've dealt with enough in my life and he didn't step in one bit. So fuck him." he said off handedly not really caring about where the conversation was going, he just focused on patting the silver hair on the petite girls head.

Rias must have realized his mood because she decided to answer his question. "Contracts are a slightly complicated, Devils need humans to sign contracts with them, which increases their power and standing in the Underworld. However, in order to get the human to sign the contract, the Devil must first fulfill their end of the bargain. Sometimes the requests can be quite ridiculous but they are important. You will need to agree to the request and receive compensation of equal value. We don't go around taking souls anymore, not since the war ended anyway."

(**A/N: I don't usually do this and I don't like when someone else does but there was no real answer on why devils need to complete contracts. I looked up an instance when Issei brings back a painting as compensation. Why the fuck would they want to be compensated like that and why should the underworld hiearchy care if they got a new painting. I don't know, if anyone wants to enlighten me, it would be much appreciated. Until then I'll be coming up with my own creative reason. Sorry for my little rant I won't be doing something like this again.)**

Kesen nodded his understanding but was still confused about the whole matter. "The requests? What if someone asks me to kill another person or have sex? Do I complete the request no matter what or do I get a say in what requests I take. What if they ask something of me that's beyond my power? Compensation as well, how do I determine what should be used."

Rias looked at him surprised "well whether or not you can grant them their desire you would simply tell them and ask for something else as a contract. Whether or not you feel comfortable granting their request is also up to you. I should say though that I don't condone you accepting an assassin job or sexual favor requests." as she finished her sentence Akeno and Kiba both looked at her surprised but Kesen just nodded his head and rubbed Koneko's head.

"As for compensation though you have some leeway. They could pay you, feed you, or give you anything you and they deem worthy, as long as you get the contract signed it doesn't matter. When the contract gets signed it helps not only house Gremory but you as well. When the human signs the contract it helps with the power and standing of the clan, but they also sign away some of their life force, and that means it can help you develop your magic and overall strength." said Rias still adopting her teacher voice.

Kesen looked at Rias surprised. Half because he was worried about what signing the contract does to the signer and the other half because it was dealing with life energy. He was kind of excited to see what that would do to his senjutsu capabilities, because senjutsu was about controlling and utilizing the life energy flowing through the world and within oneself.

"Don't worry" she added quickly when she saw the look on his face. "It is a small amount of energy that it literally doesn't affect the signer."

He looked relieved and nodded at her words. "Is there anything else I should know."

She looked thoughtful for a moment and then looked like she had just remembered something. "Not at the moment no if anything comes up later I'll explain then but as for now it would just be a waste of time to explain everything and then have to explain it all over again later."

Kesen looked confused at this but didn't get a chance to comment on what she said as Akeno had spoken.

"Don't worry about all the technical stuff now you won't even be doing contracts or any other devil duties for a few days anyway."

"But that doesn't mean it's days off for you three, it's about time you take care of your contracts and report back when all of them are done. Understood?"

"Yes Bucho." said the three devils in unison.

Each one disappeared into the magic circle that had been painted on the ground in the clubroom. As the last one left Kesen got up.

"Well if that's all princess, then I'll be off as well"

"Your not going anywhere Kesen. Sit back down, you know I wanted to talk to you later today." she said showing some signs of frustration. Kesen assumed it's because he always tried to avoid the talks like this one was going to turn out to be.

"Haaaah" he sighed a little louder than normal while he looked over to the red head and saw that she didn't have any patience for him at the moment. "I know, but you can't blame a guy for trying can you."

"Not really, but all the time and even my patience can run thin." she said in a serious voice. "I need you to trust me with some of your more personal secrets Kesen. Right now you know more about me than I do you. The only things I know are that you were a monster hunter for the church and got put on their hit list when you got turned."

He sat back down on the couch and laid his head back on a pillow. "Alright what do you want to know Princess."

She sat there for a moment to think on her questions. "Well first" she hesitated slightly "you had said once you would tell me your actual name. I think that's a reasonable place to start."

"Pfft" he laughed.

"What's so funny" she said in an angry voice.

He laughed a bit more at her expression as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Your first question is literally about the secret i've been keeping the longest" he said with a smile at her when she looked confused.

"When my parents first dropped me off at the church. The people who ran it were already taking care of plenty of children and wanted to try and contact any of my family. I assumed they were gonna try and call my parents, so they could come and take me back, so when they asked my name I refused. They took me in, reluctantly I might add, and sent me off to the doctor for a check up. I know now that they just wanted my blood for a DNA test. When they checked they found out something that had them shipping me off to the Vatican."

"What could they have possibly found out that could be so important" she asked crossing her legs elegantly and facing him on the couch.

He could tell she was really interested now and he liked that curious gleam in her eyes. He decided not to keep her guessing. "They found that my ancestor was a really famous monster hunter back in the day. Actually the most famous monster hunter that ever lived."

"So your actually related to Van Helsing then?" she asked bewildered. He nodded and smiled at her enthusiasm. Her smile dropped from her face in a split second and he figured she had realized what that meant. "That means" she said looking back to him and he nodded.

"Rias Gremory my name Kesen Kennedy Graham… It's nice to meet you." he said with a smile and took her hand from her lap and kissed her knuckles.

"I can't believe this... your from the Hero Clan of Graham. The family of Monster Hunters?"

He nodded and smiled at the shocked expression and really wished he had a camera.

"And to top it all off Princess it turns out I was going to be the next head of the family."

"How the hell do you know that Kesen. Not a lot is known about that clan, so how would you know that when you were abandoned so young."

"Well that's because of this." he said as he materialized his sacred gear, and rather quickly he noticed proudly.

"Your sacred gear" she asked confused.

"This sacred gear is passed on to each new head of the family. My sacred gear is what's known as Silver Spawn. Each head has it, but whether they unlock it doesn't matter. They have a way of knowing who holds the sacred gear."

"Then how did you unlock it when the current head has the same sacred gear."

"That's because no one in that family has been able to unlock it since Van himself. Like I said it doesn't matter if they unlock it or not, all the matters is if they have the potential."

"I still don't understand how you know this." she said still surprised.

"Well that's simple. The spirit sealed inside the sacred gear is Van Helsing himself." he said simply and smiling at her. He liked throwing her off guard and would remember to do so when ever he could from now on.

Rias sat back and seemed to be lost in thought. He sat there watching her as her eyes stared across the room.

"Just to let you know that the Graham family may become a problem at some point."

She shot her head to him "why is that?"

"Well if I'm the next head of the family it wouldn't be a surprise really if they tried to get me back. I know they've been trying with the church, the church had to strategically move me around so I wouldn't run into them while I was on assignment." he said matter of factly.

"Hmmmm… your right. Although since your under my peerage and the Gremory name, it might make things easier for you." she stopped when she saw Kesen shake his head no.

"I appreciate the thought Princess but I've ran from my family long enough. I'm not saying I'm gonna go look for them but I definitely won't run away. If they find me, big deal. I'm not gonna go back to a family that didn't want me in the first place, so I'll just have to make them understand my point of view." he smiled.

"You act like they'll give up easily." she said exasperatedly.

"Well that can't very well kill the leader of the family now could they." he smiled.

"Careful Kesen the optimist in you is showing" she giggled.

"Yeah well I guess your rubbing off on me." he said standing up. "Now if that's all Bucho I've gotta go help Azuma with the inn and get my training in for the day."

She grabbed his arm before he could leave. "Hold on Kesen I've got one more question."

He looked down to her expectedly waiting for the question.

"Since I've told you mine I'd like to know yours, What's your dream?"

He widened his eyes at her for a moment and then thought about the question. "Well I don't really have one. My life before now has always been about survival, so I haven't really given it any thought really….. I guess right now, it would be to help you achieve your dream Princess." he smiled.

She blushed slightly but didn't say anything.

"I'll see you tomorrow Princess."

She looked alarmed as he said this and grabbed his arm again.

"Wait I need you to come with me. There is a fallen angel attacking Issei." she yelled as she pulled him to the magic circle.

Kesen looked at her in confusion. "Who is Issei? And why is a Fallen Angel after him."

"Just come on we don't have time for me to explain." she said while grabbing his hand. Their hands started to glow for a second and when Rias brought her hand away, Kesen had a magic circle on the back of his hand. "This will mark you as a servant to the Gremory household and allow you to use the magic circle for transportation. Now come on we need to move."

Kesen stood by her in the magic circle and waited for her to enact the magic. His world was enveloped by a bright red light. Before he knew it, he saw a man with pitch black wings in a trench coat and fedora attacking someone with a light spear.

He moved as quickly as he could pushing all of his power into his legs. He had disappeared from the naked eye but to him everything was in slow motion. He was next to the fallen angel in a flash and connected a roundhouse kick right to the side of the angels head.

The angel in the trench coat went flying and landed in a heap on the ground. He laid there for a second before trying to struggle to his feet. Kesen looked over to the person getting attacked and noticed it was the spikey haired pervert from the perverted trio at school. He had a hole in his back and from the looks of it, the spear had penetrated all the way through. Blood was still leaking from his injury, making a large puddle underneath his body.

"Who the hell do you think you are" yelled the fallen angel finally getting to his feet. "Are you a friend of his, another stray perhaps.

"Keep your hands off of him" said Rias from beside Kesen.

"I'll teach you to mind your own business." he said angered. He materialized another light spear and lunged, but Kesen met him quickly. Kesen slipped by the light spear and connected with a vicious assault, a liver blow that made the ribs of the fallen angel shatter. Followed by an uppercut that tossed him in the air and Kesen finished off with another roundhouse kick that sent him thudding into a tree.

Kesen stared at him for a second before turning to Rias. "so do I finish him off"

"Not yet" she said simply while she checked on the bleeding pervert.

"uggghhhh ….. That red hair. Your from the Gremory clan?" said the mystery man. He was on his knees holding his side and wiping the blood from his chin.

"Rias Gremory to be exact and who are you?" she asked standing up straight and moving again to stand beside Kesen.

"Who knew that the next head of the Gremory was residing in this city. I assume he is your servant then." asked the man motioning to the unconscious form of Issei on the ground.

"He is and if you try and bring anymore harm to him you won't find any mercy with me." she said narrowing her eyes to him.

"It's unwise to let your servants wander off unmarked. If I were anyone one else that boy would be dead."

"Thanks for the advice but I don't think your in any shape to be giving it, don't you?" she said with slight amusement in her tone. "But let it be known if you try anything like this again I won't stop my servant from clipping your wings next time."

Kesen let his fangs grow and smiled feraly and started giving off killing intent. The fallen paled and coughed up more blood.

The fallen glared back at Kesen but Kesen had started to lose interest and was looking away. "What the hell is your name boy." barked the fallen angel.

Kesen looked to him and smiled. "Isn't common courtesy to give your own name first before asking another's."

The angel scowled " Dohnaseek"

"That's nice but I didn't ask for your name nor am I interested old man." said Kesen off handedly.

"Don't shrug me off boy. I'm not an enemy you want." he tried to stay in an intimidating voice.

"So Bucho when did you turn the pervert into a devil." he asked totally ignoring the fallen now.

Rias smiled at his antics but answered him. "When you were resting from your fight last night."

"Ahh that's who summoned you." he said looking at the brown haired boy on the ground. "We should get him healed up though."

Rias and Kesen stood beside him and Kesen picked him up while Rias invoked the magic circle. Kesen threw one last glance to the fallen angel and saw he was trying to summon a light spear as he tried to stand up. He smiled at him and Dohnaseek scowled and yelled in frustration as the devils disappeared.

They appeared in, what looked to Kesen was Issei's bed room.

"Take him to his bed a take off his clothes Kesen." said Rias in a commanding tone.

"Looks like he's not the only pervert in the room" he said as he laid Issei on his bed.

"I'm not a pervert Kesen I need him naked to heal him quickly. It's best to use skin contact and I can't have that if he's clothed." said Rias as Kesen was removing the clothing.

Kesen turned to her when he was finished and was surprised to see she was naked as well. "Yep you are a pervert. Is this a thing were the perverts need to stick together." he chuckled.

She blushed and scowled at him. "Shut up, as I said I…"

"I know princess just be careful because he wakes up and sees you he may assault you."

"Your not staying" she frowned.

"Of course not I told you I had things to do and I'd rather not sit here and watch you spoon with some guy." he said opening the window.

"What, are you jealous Kesen" she said in a teasing tone.

He shrugged his shoulders. "No, not really. It's not like we are together or anything, you can fall in love with who ever you want princess."

She frowned but before she could say anything Kesen leaped through the window.

* * *

He walked into the inn pretty late and figured Azuma and Rika had already ate and were settling down for bed. He walked into the kitchen and saw no one. He thought about it and remembered what happened that morning and figured those two needed some alone time anyway.

He went out into the back yard and started on his workout. Half of his time was spent on the physical aspect of his training and the other half was spent working on the speed he materialized his sacred gear and how fast the weapons formed.

He walked into his room after his workout and headed straight to the shower in his bathroom. He let the hot water cascade down his sore body and thought about the words Rias said to him before he left. Was he jealous? What was there to be jealous of in the first place. Why would he be jealous anyways? He was just comfortable around Rias that didn't mean he had feelings for her. The last thing Rias needs is an emotionally hanicaped guy crushing on her anyways.

He got out of the shower and walked into his room to find the woman in question laying in his bed asleep. He threw on a pair of underwear walked over to the bed grabbed a pillow and smacked Rias in the head.

"The hell you think your doing Rias" he yelled as the redhead that was staring at him surprised.

"What does it look like? I was sleeping Kesen." she said a little upset at being woken up.

"I'm pretty sure you have your own bed though. Hell I half expected you to fall asleep in the kids bed."

"I do and I almost did but he doesn't know exactly what's going on yet and him waking up to me in his bed, as funny I'm sure that would be, would probably just confuse him."

"Or motivate him. He is a pervert after all." added Kesen.

"Either way I didn't want to sleep there." she said laying back down.

"So you came here/" asked Kesen

"Yes I did. I had a good night sleep last night and I think that was because of you. Now shut up and get in bed."

"Whatever" he said angrily. What could he do? She was his master and he was her dog. The alpha side of him wanted to give the orders but the man in him wanted to get in bed with the beautiful naked lady. He found a compromise though.

"This can't become a regular thing Rias."

"And why not" she pouted.

"Because honestly to me the only one you should be sleeping next to you or the one to even see you like this, is the person you love romantically. Not a servant you barely know, And I'm warning you Rias with the hormones of an animal and an Alpha's to boot it's hard not to take advantage right now."

"I didn't think about that." she said quietly.

"You need to understand that men are perverts most of the time but when there is someone as beautiful and as sexy as you around most men go brain dead, so it's worse for me. I can control it most of the time but when the moon is out it's gonna be harder. There is still practically no moon right now but you do this during a full moon, I will do something both of us will regret." he finished, finally laying down in bed.

"Your actions contradict your mouth" she giggled.

"I know, but what I'm saying isn't any less true. If we were dating it would be different, I wouldn't feel the need to make you mine but as of right now your proximity is hard to handle."

"Sorry, would dating really make it easier." she asked curiously.

"To a certain degree yeah, but you wouldn't want someone like me for a boyfriend anyways, too emotionally handicaped." he chuckled as she stayed silent.

She scooted closer to him and hugged him from the side, while he swept his arm around her. His last thought to go through his head was that this girl was going to be the death of him.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: alright I've spent a lot of time on the relationship between Rias and Kesen, so I think it's time to pick up the pace now that Issei is in the story now. The story will revolve around the canon on the anime and some arcs around Kesen and his life. Don't expect perfection now, I'm just trying to do an ok job at the moment so I can learn and grow. So with that said don't be afraid to give me suggestions or tell me how horrible a writer I am.**

**If you do write to me that I'm a horrible writer, give me some reasons so I know what I have to fix. Don't msg me stupid shit like "trash" or "your horrible". I legitimately want to get better and you have an honest critique then I welcome your input. You know how to reach me by now, so enjoy!**

Silver Spawn

Chapter 21

Kesen awoke to yet again, crimson red hair dominating his vision and the smell of vanilla. He was in the exact same position as the morning before with the beautiful redhead laying against him and his hand on her breast. As much as he enjoyed this he knew it would need to stop. He'll get reliant on it eventually, and when she finally found someone and stopped crawling into his bed, he would be miserable.

He withdrew his hand and rolled out of bed as quickly and quietly as he could and made his way to the bathroom to perform his morning ritual and splash some water on his face.

As he came out of the bathroom, he set right in to his morning workout as he watched the redhead sleep.

He was able to get through his whole workout without rousing his sleeping king and was pretty proud of himself that he was able to work so quietly to not even make her stir. He took the chance to hop in the shower while she slept or she would insist on taking a shower together again. So he washed himself quickly making sure to not skip washing important places just for the sake of speed. He dried off and clothed himself quickly and left his room to give Rias some undisturbed sleep until he would need to wake her up for school.

He trotted down the hallway and down the stairs, skipping one or two as he went and made his way to the kitchen.

He expected to see the Rika making breakfast or Azuma reading the morning paper, but it was silent. He looked over at the counter and saw a folded piece of paper with his name on it, he walked over and unfolded the note to read.

_Dear Kesen_

_I took Rika away for a couple of days so we could think and talk over everything you shared with us yesterday morning. Don't worry, you still have a place with us. It'll just take some time to get used to knowing the supernatural exist. We closed up shop until we get back, Rika said any food in the refrigerator is fair game and not to burn the inn down while we're gone. Take care of yourself and we'll be back soon._

_Azuma_

He ran a hand through his still damp hair and sighed. He was glad that they were accepting of the whole thing but he still felt bad that he had forced the situation. If he had just stayed away they could have kept on living normally in ignorance.

He crumpled the paper up and tossed it into the garbage, while he walked over to the fridge. He looked inside to see it fully stocked with everything he was gonna need for the next couple days and smiled. If he knew Rika well enough she would have went to the store to pick up food for him while they were gone.

"That old lady is too much sometimes" he said to himself. He briefly thought about what she had confessed to him yesterday but quickly expelled it from his mind.

'What's done can't be undone' he thought to himself quickly. That won't stop him from castrating the fallen angel if they ever crossed paths though.

He got out everything he would need for breakfast and quickly went upstairs to wake up the drooling beauty.

He got to his room and saw she had scooted herself over to his side of the bed and was now cuddling and drooling all over his pillow. He chuckled to himself as he approached the opposite side of the bed. He moved the hair from her eyes and gently shook her shoulder until she started to stir.

She opened her eyes slowly, she looked up to him and stared for a moment, then smiled.

"Good morning" she grunted as she stretched and yawned.

"Morning Princess, school starts in about an hour and a half. Should give you enough time to get ready and eat and do whatever else you need." he said smiling back.

"Why so early" she whined.

He laughed "well I was under the impression it takes women quite a bit of time to get ready"

"Normal women yes, but all I need is 30 maybe 40 minutes." she said while yawning again.

"Well I'll remember from now on that The Great Rias doesn't need the same amount of time as puny normal women.

She blushed and giggled. "You would do well to remember that fact, sir" she looked down and saw he was already dressed. "How long have you been awake."

"An hour and a half, I already got my workout and my shower out of the way. So while you get yourself ready I'll cook you breakfast." he said as he started to walk out the door.

"Ahhhh and I was hoping you would wash my back again." she pouted.

"Not today princess" he said opening the door. "I will get you some toiletries though, Rika and Azuma keep a stock to sell to anyone who needs it. And plus it doesn't work for your image to go to school smelling like a guy because you keep using my soap and shampoo." he laughed.

He went to the store cupboard and pulled out the feminine soaps and a toothbrush and took them back to his room. As he opened the door, he was greeted with a full view of Rias's ass and a little more as she picked up her clothes and shoes. He looked away as quickly as he could and moved past her to the bathroom and put her things on the counter.

"I'm no chef but it'll be edible, so when your done come down to eat" he said quickly and walked out of the bathroom just as fast. As he was walking out he bumped into her and had to catch her, he pulled her close for a second and then released her and started to walk away again.

"Sorry" he said quickly.

"It's fine but I…." but before she could finish her sentence he was out of the room.

"Damn hormones" he muttered as he sped down the stairs. "I can't let her put me in positions like that. Gotta try and keep my distance when I can. I don't even understand why she does it, she's not interested in a relationship with me, I mean we just met for christ sake"

As he said this he felt a sharp pain in his head and remembered the taboo devils had for words like those. With his hand on his head he looked up and put up the middle finger towards the heavens.

"Fuckers" he mumbled as he entered the kitchen.

* * *

He had set the table with a simple meal of eggs and toast when Rias came through the door.

"Where are your landlords?" she asked sitting down.

"They took off for a couple of days, I guess to let things sink in and what not. I'm not really complaining though, it'll do them some good to get away for a bit." he said while he munched on his toast.

"I'm surprised you're not brooding, thinking you ran them off or something." she said teasingly.

"If they didn't want me around they would say so, hell Azuma tried to kill me but Rika was on my side. So I know that I atleast didn't run them off.

"So anyways what's today's plans Bucho? Do we get to go on another angel hunt?" he said excitedly.

"No, we will be bringing Issei into the loop today though. Can't have him running around and getting caught by another Fallen Angel. There is still a lot to explain between the two of you, and something tells me he won't pay much attention." she said irritatedly.

"Well not with women like Akeno, Koneko, and you around. Kid won't be able to control his thoughts for a while." he looked at Rias seriously. "Why him? I know you have your reasons and I trust your judgment, but I don't see why you resurrected him."

She sat there eating her eggs for a second, then wiped her mouth and answered. "He has a sacred gear. That's what caught my attention at first and then I noticed Fallen Angels were making a move towards him, so since I can't really interfere with Fallen Angels because of the shakey moment of peace we have at the moment. I had to take a wait and see approach, and on the night he summoned me, a fallen angel had stabbed him in the stomach. I took all 8 pawn pieces to resurrect him as well."

He whistled "damn all eight, must be one hell of a sacred gear. To bad it's wasted on a pervert like him."

"I expect you to treat him like family Kesen." she said narrowing her eyes.

"Hey hey hey I didn't say I was gonna bully the kid, I just can't take the guy seriously since he's one of the biggest perverts I ever met. I said I trust your judgement Princess so you don't have to worry about a thing."

"Good"

"Although if he takes things to far, I might give him a good smack to the head. Just to get him to refocus."he said offhandedly.

"That…. That I probably wouldn't mind" she said after a moment's hesitation.

He chuckled as he kept eating. They sat there for a moment before he spoke. "So I have some questions Rias."

She looked up to him and motioned for him to continue.

"Alright first, magic when can I start to learn?"

She started to choke on her food but was able to get it down with a quick sip of water. "You want to start learning magic already?" she said while wiping her mouth with a napkin totally shocked.

"Well yeah. You opened up a whole new arsenal of skills for me learn Princess. Why wouldn't I want to add them to my personal one." he said while reaching into his pocket and pulling out a flashdrive. "This is filled up with everything I know" he took a second to think about the senjutsu he had learned so far and his sacred gear. He didn't have a computer to add to the flashdrive yet. "Well almost everything. Everything from journal entries of different experiences with monsters, to diagrams of my personal fighting style, and an in depth analysis of all my weaknesses and strengths. You name it, it's here."

She looked at the flashdrive he was holding up and seemed to be very interested.

"I'd like to start adding to it to tell you the truth. When I look at everything on this, it's easier to strategize what I should work on and what I've mastered already. so I can analyze whether or not I should incorporate it into my fighting style or just keep it on the back burner for a rainy day. Right now there are three things I want to add and that's magic, flight, and senjutsu."

Her eyes widened, "you want to learn senjutsu?"

"Well I know some but I want to see if there is anything I need to know or if what I know is the peak of that power.

"You know senjutsu is highly dangerous don't you if your not careful you coul.."

"Take in all the negative energy that surrounds me in the environment. I know."

"And you still want to learn it. Even though you know how dangerous it is, are you an idiot?" she yelled.

"This was the only thing I could use to control the damn transformation. I've learned to control them and since I don't know everything about the skill and because I know if used improperly it will have bad results, I am doing my due diligence and seeing if there is more I don't know so that doesn't happen." he said narrowing his eyes at her.

They both stared at each other, neither giving an inch until Kesen broke the staring contest by putting the flash drive away. He picked up his plate and glass and took them to the sink.

"Nevermind I'll figure it out on my own." he said in a cold tone walking past her. "I'll see you at school."

He was out the door and gone before she could get a word out.

He sped off to school not even stopping at the entrance, instead he ran up the side of the building and landed on the roof. He stood there breathing heavy, with his fists clenched and blood dripping down the sides of his hand. As an alpha he really didn't like being told what to do, but now he had no choice and would have to abide by her rules. Well most of them, this he would not give up and she could kill him for disobeying if she wanted but by just looking at his hand he knew full control wasn't achieved as of yet.

He sat down and laid down on the roof staring up at the sky. He half thought he was acting like a baby running away like he did, but he didn't like to let anyone see him struggle with his anger.

"Where have you been all week." he heard a voice say above him.

He looked up to see the pink haired Kendo practitioner. "Go away Sayuri"

"That's no way to greet someone. Long time no see, would be better than that. Or how about, "oh Sayuri I've been so rude to you let me make it up yo you by teaching you everything I know.""

"I'm not a teacher, I've been a student of multiple masters and I was able to understand what they taught me quickly and efficiently. That doesn't mean I can teach what I know to someone that has only a rudimentary understanding of any martial art."

"That's bull crap and you know it. You give off that, I know more than you vibe. And you definitely know how to teach, just by are first meeting I knew by the way you talked." she argued.

"Well you heard wrong and please take this the wrong way, your being a real annoying bitch about this. Just leave me alone." he said in an irritated voice.

"That's the point, if I just asked nicely you would write me off right away."

"I already have" he yelled as he stood up and pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time.

Class still didn't start for a while still, so if he could just get away from the annoying harpie he would still be able to relax a bit. He walked passed the pink haired women and made his way to the door but stopped as Sayuri spoke again.

"Looks like you dropped something Sensei." she said in a sing song tone.

Kesen looked behind him to see her holding the flash drive he had shown Rias earlier. He checked his pocket just in case but all he felt was his phone.

He walked over and tried to take it back but she pulled away and stuck it in her cleavage.

'I really don't understand the fascination women have with putting objects there or in their bra.' he thought to himself.

She laughed at him "try and take it now Kesen. I don't think you have it in you…. Or you could just do what I asked and teach me." As she said this she arched her back presenting her breasts for him to fish out his flashdrive from in between them.

He walked straight over to her and without hesitation grabbed her wrist and spun her around so she couldn't run away. He swept his arm over her shoulder quickly and dug his hand into her cleavage. He had to feel around for a second, trying to ignore how soft her breasts were, but pulled his hand out once his fingers wrapped around the small memory stick. He spun her back around slightly pushed her away.

She looked at him surprised and blushed when she realized she had just got felt up and robbed in a quick five second span.

"I thought the next head of the Graham family would be a little more honorable than that, but apparently your some sort of deviant." she yelled when she was finally able to form words again.

"Hey you started it with putting my property there in the first place and second you actually made them easier to access with way you presented them tooooo…. What the fuck did you just say" he finished dumbfounded.

Sayuri covered her mouth and then tried to make a run for it, but Kesen had the advantage of being closer to the door. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the door.

He put his hand on her throat and pinned her down. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Ke…. aggghhh… can't ackkk ...bre…...athe" she sputtered.

"I lift my hand, you better fucking explain yourself." he snarled.

She nodded her head but it took him a second before he actually let up the pressure. He slowly released some of the pressure but started focusing his hearing on her heart rate. If her heart rate jumped he would now she was lying and tighten his grip once again.

"Who. The. Fuck. Are. You." he asked a little more calmly but his voice still came out in a snarl.

"Sayuri Tachibana" she rasped.

Her heart rate jumped and Kesen closed his hand around her throat without hesitation.

She gasped as her lungs were cut off from air once again and Kesen yelled "don't lie to me woman. I have been trained by the best and can tell when someone is feeding me bullshit. You lie to me one more time and I throw you off this roof without hesitation are we clear!"

She nodded rapidly hoping to get air back into her lungs as soon as possible. He released some pressure from her neck once again and she coughed for a few seconds.

"My name is Sayuri Hiroyuki and I'm the daughter of the head of The Hiroyuki Monster Hunting Family here in Japan." she rasped.

"How do you know who I am?" Kesen asked calmly now that she was telling the truth.

"The Heads of the Graham family all look alike and you look like a younger version of the current head, your grandfather." she let out a little easier now.

"Just because I look like some old guy you knew who I was? That's a hell of a leap if you ask me." he said in disbelief.

"No I showed my father a picture of you and he confirmed your identity. Like I said the Heads of your family all look alike and when you left your family, a picture of a younger version of the current head was circulated between the families of monster hunters, and were told to keep a lookout."

"How did you even know to suspect me? And what do you mean left I never left the family I was kicked out" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

She opened her eyes in surprise but answered as quickly as she could. "It was rumored that the new Van Helsing from the church was actually from the Graham family. So when I heard your name I snuck a picture of you and took it to my father."

"And my other question?"

"All they said was that you left and they were looking for you, nothing else." she said just as quickly.

He laughed, he laughed the hardest he ever had and loosened his grip on Sayuri. She looked surprised at this but didn't try to escape because she was busy staring at the laughing man infront of her.

Kesen stopped laughing when he realized what this whole situation would mean for him. They would come for him and they had a pretty exact location of his whereabouts now. He cursed the fact he was now tied down to this place. It made him all to easy to find and he was fine with his family not knowing his whereabouts but now it looked like they would be here soon.

"Has your father told you anything about this after you told him where I was?"

"No not really" she said and then blushed "but it's safe to assume that he got intact with the Graham head."

"Why do you say that?" he asked confused.

"Because our families have always had strong ties with each other" she said slowly.

He heard an anomaly in her heart rate, it didn't exactly jump but it was irregular.

"What aren't you telling me?" he growled.

She widened her eyes but didn't say anything. Infact she seemed to refuse to answer and he didn't like the feeling she was giving off. He slowly tightened his grip on her neck and she still refused to answer.

"Lying by omission is still lying Sayuri. I told you what I would do if you lied to me again." he said slowly to make sure he knew he was serious.

"Ok dammit" she yelled before he could tighten his grip more. She looked at him for a second, then blushed and looked away.

She sighed and looked back to him. "Our families still follow an old custom today. Well mostly yours for some reason but my family is choosing to accept this tradition so we can have your family as an ally.

"Don't fucking tell me" he said with great frustration.

"I'm your FIANCE" she finally said.

"The hell you are!" he shouted.

"What am I not as pretty as that Rias whore you been hanging around with." she yelled.

He hit her on the head with his free hand lightly to make her shut up.

"Shut up would ya. Your plenty pretty and strong but that's not the reason."

"Yeah sure, then what's the reason" she said disbelieving him right away.

"I told you I got kicked out of the family. My parents left me on the doorstep of the church. What makes you think I would do anything they want me too. I'm not apart of that family and they're gonna have to learn to accept that fact."

"Like they're gonna just let you go. Your the next head of the family."

"The next head isn't chosen by blood but by potential. So they could choose another head if they wanted. So in short they can go fuck themselves." said Kesen aggressively letting Sayuri's neck go and walking away.

"Wait, that's it" she said surprised.

"Well yeah, I don't need another family after me because I killed their daughter. Plus the damage is already done, Grahams are probably already on their way.

He walked towards her again and she stiffened. He gently moved her out of the way and proceeded through the door and down the staircase leaving Sayuri to stare after him in disbelief.


End file.
